Running from Fire
by Aerle
Summary: No one has ever been so important to Izo as Thatch is. With his brother in a coma, Izo is at loss what to do and loses himself in happier memories. But even if Thatch wakes up, will things ever be the same again? AU, set in the Fire Universe. Follows Reborn in Fire
1. Chapter 1

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing ^^

This story is set right after chapter 30 of _Reborn in Fire_ (MarcoAce) and therefore contains spoilers for that story.

**Warning: **mentions of blood, abuse and violence

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blood. So much blood.

It was still spreading, trickling down Thatch's sides as he lay motionless on the ground. In the seconds that Izo was too stunned to act, frozen upon seeing his brother, lying wounded and dying – the idea that he could have been dead didn't arise until later – the pool of the dark red liquid was only spreading.

This was not supposed to be happening. Izo had only stopped by because he had had a meeting with a client close by, and he used any excuse to visit Thatch. They were supposed to hang out, to laugh together while Thatch prepared a meal for him, to fall asleep on the couch together during a movie. Not this.

Izo's feet started moving automatically, and he knelt down in the pool of blood. Grabbing the first piece of cloth he could find – later he found out he had grabbed Thatch's favourite jacket – he used it to staunch the blood flowing from the large wound. His mind wasn't preoccupied with questions of who and why; his only thought was to save Thatch.

Izo was sitting on his knees next to Thatch, his kimono soaking up the blood. With trembling fingers, Izo took out his phone, dialling the emergency number while keeping the pressure on the wound with his free hand.

The operator asked him some questions he didn't remember answering, he only recalled the agonising wait on the ambulance. After what seemed like hours, but were in reality only a few minutes, the wailing sound of the siren became louder in the distance. Izo hadn't bothered closing the door, as Thatch was lying in the hallway, so the paramedics didn't have trouble coming in. They did have trouble with pulling Izo away, however, as he insisted on holding Thatch.

Finally, someone said that if he wanted to help Thatch, he should let them do their job, and Izo stopped resisting. One of the paramedics pulled him away and, sitting in the corner, Izo watched them apply emergency bandages to stop most of the blood before placing Thatch on a stretcher. They made ready to leave. Someone was talking to Izo, probably asking if he wanted to come with them, but Izo couldn't understand them. Still, he scrambled to his feet, never taking his eyes of Thatch.

Thatch's face was pale from the loss of blood, and limply, his hand slipped off the stretcher.

* * *

Izo gasped for air when he woke up, the nightmare playing vividly before his mind's eye. His gaze was drawn to the bed next to him. No, it hadn't been just a nightmare…

Thatch was lying in the hospital bed, his eyes closed and his skin sickly pale. His hair lay loose around his head. Izo had tried to create the pompadour Thatch was famous for, but had failed miserably.

It was a few days ago that Izo had found Thatch, the same way as in his dream. Ever since, every time he closed his eyes, he saw his brother lying again like that, in a growing puddle of his own blood. Izo had hardly slept since, now only having passed out from pure exhaustion. As if he had needed a reminder of that horrible, horrible day.

Thatch hadn't woken up since Izo found him. The second they arrived at the hospital, Thatch had gone into surgery. Izo hadn't been allowed in, nor had anyone told him anything. Only then did it dawn upon him that he might have been too late. Maybe Thatch wouldn't make it.

Izo had called his Pops and Marco, and later, Ace. Pops had informed the others. From the wound in Thatch's back, it was obvious at least to Izo, that he had been stabbed with a knife or dagger. Of course, he had wondered why. Thatch was the nicest person he knew, always cheery. Sure, he could be annoying, but no one could resent him that much.

It didn't take long to find out who was behind it, though, as it turned out that Ace had known who the culprit was and Marco had had a pretty good hunch. Thanks to them, Blackbeard was dead, shot several times and afterwards blown up by his so-called boss, Akainu, who was currently rotting in jail.

Izo had expected to feel some relief, and he did, but not as much as he hoped. The vengeance didn't bring Thatch out of his coma, and Izo had almost lost Marco and Ace in the process. Both those idiots were now staying in the hospital too, Ace with a knife wound in his back, and Marco with two bullet holes in his chest and without the ability to use his legs. Again.

He rose from the chair he had fallen asleep on to stretch himself, cursing softly when he found out his neck hurt when he moved it from lying in a wrong position. Just great.

Sighing deeply, he moved closer to the bed, taking Thatch's limp hand and placing it against his own cheek. He would do anything to see Thatch smile again, or even hear him make one of his stupid jokes.

He kissed Thatch's hand, and, sighing, moved to the small bathroom that was attached to the room. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he frowned. He had barely worn any make-up for the past few days, which made the dark circles under his eyes all the more evident, and his hair fell limply around his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to let his hair go _greasy_.

Yet, he still didn't feel compelled to go home and shower. Thatch could wake at any moment, and Izo, selfishly, wanted to be the first thing he saw when he did. He knew he was being optimistic, but he didn't allow himself to give up. The second he would acknowledge that Thatch might never wake up, Izo's world would crumble.

Of course, Marco and Ace were close by, and Izo made sure to visit them as well, but they had their own problems and each other to lean on. Thatch had no one – well, aside from his thirteen other brothers who stopped by as well, but they had their own jobs and lives. Thatch's current girlfriend had left the country on the same day that Thatch had been stabbed. Izo was ashamed to admit he hadn't made a real effort to contact her either, but he knew some of his other brothers had, but until now, without luck. Even her sister hadn't been able to reach her, or so Izo had heard.

Izo moved over to the bed again, caressing Thatch's cheek lovingly. Even if they called each other brothers, none of them were related by blood. Izo hadn't even known Thatch and the others his whole life, even if it felt that way now. Thatch and he had actually only met when Izo was eight.

* * *

Izo sat alone on the playground, as usual, looking at his playing classmates. He had wrapped his arms round himself as if he were cold, even though he wasn't. It was something instinctive, as it felt a little safer, even if they were only his own arms. And even though _he_ wasn't there to hurt him.

School was the only place Izo could get away from his father's abuse and drunken ranting. The only place where he could be, _should_ be, happy and without worries. He had tried to play with the other kids, he really had. But when one of them raised their arm towards him, even if it was a friendly gesture, he couldn't help but flinch. The children didn't understand and thought he was weird. They didn't know that he always wore long sleeves and pant legs to cover up the bruises, no one did. And no one would ever know.

It was usually his own fault when his father lost his temper, anyway. He shouldn't be so clumsy to drop a plate, or, worse, drop his father's beer. And it was Izo's fault his mom was dead too, as she died giving birth to him. His father made sure he remembered that.

It was the first day of school after summer vacation and, honestly, Izo was relieved to be at school again. A whole summer alone with his father had provoked more beatings than usual. When there was school, he was at least free from his father for a couple of hours a day.

He was sure to act normal around the teachers, as their interference would only make things worse. He just had to keep a low profile.

Tired of watching other kids play, Izo took out his sketchbook. It was one of his few possessions, and his most treasured one. His father deemed drawing a waste of time and had ripped up earlier drawings Izo made, so he was sure never to show this book to his father. Izo had saved up money to buy the book himself, but, by now, the book was almost full, so he had to obtain a new one soon. Maybe he could do chores for some of his neighbours again, hopefully without his father finding out, or the money would be confiscated to buy more alcohol.

Izo flipped open his sketchbook and looked at the page left. Only one more to go. He had to make sure it lasted. Starting in the upper left corner, he started to draw.

"Looks really good."

The voice coming from behind him startled him so bad that Izo dropped his sketchbook. Looking around, he saw a boy from his class standing, grinning broadly. It was the first year Thatch was in his class, as he had been held back a year. Because he was a year older, a lot of Izo's classmates thought Thatch was cool. He seemed nice, always grinning at everyone, and he had already proven to be the class clown by placing a crayon on his upper lip and pretending it was a moustache. Even Izo had chuckled.

Still, Izo didn't like being snuck up on and he didn't reply. Before he could pick up his sketchbook, however, Thatch had done it for him and dusted off the sand that was on the page. For a moment, Izo was afraid he would leaf through the book, but Thatch grinned and handed it back to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya. You just looked so engrossed in your drawing, your tongue was sticking out!"

Izo flustered a bit. "Was not!"

"Was too. Still, you're really good."

Izo's flush deepened and he played with his hair. It was getting pretty long, but his father had other things on his mind than taking Izo to the hairdresser. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Can I see the others?"

Izo clenched the sketchbook against his chest. He had never shown anyone his work and he wasn't planning on starting now, especially to someone he barely knew. "No."

Thatch shrugged. "Okay. Do you wanna come and play?" He pointed to a group of kids that was playing tag.

Izo stared at the ground. "I'm fine here."

"I guess we can stay here, then." Thatch sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Izo looked at him confused. "We?"

Thatch shrugged again. "You looked kinda lonely, so I thought I'd keep you company."

"I don't need your pity," Izo snapped, looking away. "I'm fine on my own!"

Thatch started to laugh. "You need some alone time? I have a big family, so I get that. Betcha I have more siblings than you do!"

"I don't have any," Izo muttered. He wished he had. At least then there would be someone who knew, who understood.

"Oh." Thatch scratched the back of his head, but then the grin returned to his face again. "Then I definitely have more. One of my brothers, Marco, goes to this school as well, but he's on the other playground, 'cause he's older. But he's cool, you'd like him."

"How would you know who I would and wouldn't like?" Izo asked sceptically. "You don't even know if I like _you_."

Thatch cocked his head to the side. It seemed like he hadn't considered that. "Well, do you?"

Izo mirrored Thatch's earlier position by wrapping his arms around his knees. "I don't know…"

"Come on, I'm sure we can be friends." Thatch placed a hand on Izo's shoulder.

Izo flinched.

Hastily, Thatch pulled his hand back. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

At that moment, the buzzer went, announcing the end of the break period. Izo quickly grabbed his sketchbook and ran inside, leaving Thatch behind.

* * *

When school was out, Izo was sure to pack his things slowly, so he was the last person remaining in the classroom, aside for the teacher. Izo greeted him, faking cheeriness, as he left, relieved to find that Thatch was already gone.

He was always sure to make a detour home, so he could enjoy the time not being home. His father was usually too drunk to realise the school was close by, anyway.

What he hadn't expected, however, was Thatch waiting for him at the gate of the playground, along with an older boy with a tuft of curly blond hair. As soon as Thatch saw Izo, he started to wave enthusiastically, as if Izo hadn't seen him yet.

Sighing, Izo walked towards them; it wasn't like he could leave without passing them, anyway.

"Yo, Izo," Thatch greeted him, grinning, as soon as he was near them. "I wanted to introduce you to my brother. This is Marco."

The older boy, Marco, apparently, held out his hand. Izo stared at it, reluctant to shake it.

"He doesn't like people touching him," Thatch said to Marco.

Marco nodded and pulled back his hand.

"You wanna come to our house and play?" Thatch asked. "Blenheim should be here soon to pick us up. He's one of my brother's too, but he's older and has his driver's licence. You could meet the others, too."

For a moment, Izo just stared at him. He had never been invited to come to someone's house to play. The offer was tempting, even if he hadn't liked Thatch, if only to escape his father's fury for a little while longer. "I don't think my dad would like that," he said, hesitantly. "I promised I would come home right away."

"Ah, come on! He's seen you all summer," Thatch pressed.

"Thatch, if he has an agreement with his father, you should respect that, yoi," Marco said. It was the first time Izo heard him speak, and it was obvious he was more mature and responsible than Thatch was. Though, Izo did wonder if "yoi" was some kind of nickname for Thatch.

Thatch pouted. "No fair."

Izo couldn't help but feel flattered by Thatch's desire to play with him. Nobody had ever made such an effort to become his friend, especially someone like Thatch, who already had a lot of friends. "Maybe tomorrow?" he suggested. He could always tell his father his teacher had asked him to help him after class or something.

Thatch's face brightened. "Okay."

The next day, Thatch approached Izo's desk, a bright smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "I have something for you." He placed a brand new sketchbook on Izo's table.

Izo's eyes widened.

"Surprise!" Thatch grinned. "I saw your other one was almost full, so I figured you needed a new one."

Izo could only stare at him, his mouth opening and closing several times, before he could stammer, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Wanna play with me during the break?"

Izo nodded.

Thatch flashed him another bright smile and went to sit in his place.

Izo clutched his new sketchbook against his chest. His cheeks had heated up a little and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Izo pulled back his hand from Thatch's cheek. It was easy to lose himself in happier memories. Thatch had been the first to show him kindness, and many times after that first time.

He was Izo's brother, his confidant, his friend, and the only person Izo had ever truly loved.

* * *

**AN**

I've based Izo's primary school experience on how they work in the Netherlands, and, more specifically, how my own worked. Children in the Netherlands go to school when they're four or five, to the first grade, and leave school when they're eleven or twelve in the eighth grade (and then go to secondary school). My primary school had two playgrounds, one for grades one to four and one for grades five to eight. Marco would have been on the 'big' playground, opposed to Thatch and Izo, who're in the fourth grade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Izo gawked at the house before him. No, you couldn't even call it a house anymore. This was a mansion, maybe even a castle.

Blenheim had driven him, Thatch and Marco from school to their home.

Izo turned to Thatch. "You live here?!"

Thatch smiled sheepishly back. "Well, yeah. Me, and Pops, and Marco, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim and Curiel."

"You have a lot of siblings."

Thatch grinned. "Yeah, and I'll only get more. Come on, I'll introduce you!" He grabbed Izo's hand and pulled him into the house.

It turned out that Jozu, Vista, Namur and Curiel were all in secondary school, in different classes. Blenheim and Blamenco had already graduated and were in college now, though they still lived at home. The brothers were all very nice to Izo, and respected the fact that he preferred not to be touched.

"Is Pops home?" Thatch asked Namur, who was doing his math homework at the table.

"Nah, he had a meeting or something. He should be home for dinner, though."

Thatch shrugged. "You can meet him some other time," he said to Izo. "You wanna play in the garden?"

"You have a garden?!"

Thatch, who had already been heading to the back door turned around. "You don't even have a garden?" He beamed. "Then I have a lot to show you." He grabbed Izo's hand again.

Outside, Izo looked around in awe once more. The garden was huge as well, and well maintained. And in the middle…

"You have a pool?!"

Thatch snickered. "Yeah. I guess I should have warned you. You wanna go swim?"

It was warm outside, so it would be a good day to swim, but Izo shuddered at the thought of taking off his clothes. "I… didn't bring swimming trunks."

"That's okay, you can just swim in your underwear. We do that all the time." Thatch already pulled his shirt over his head.

"But… then my underwear will be wet," Izo sputtered.

"You can borrow dry ones from me."

Izo opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was running out of excuses.

"He doesn't have to swim if he doesn't want to, yoi," Marco's voice sounded from behind him. He was carrying a tray with three glasses. "No means no."

Thatch sighed, but then he seemed to remember something. "But he didn't _say_ no."

Marco looked at Izo, an eyebrow raised.

"No," Izo said firmly.

Marco smiled approvingly.

Thatch pouted for a moment and took two glassed off the tray, handing one to Izo, but then his face brightened again. "How about hide and seek?"

Izo beamed. "Yes!"

Izo was so busy playing and having fun, he hardly noticed that it was nearly dinnertime until Blamenco called him. Marco had been playing hide and seek with them, and later Rakuyo, who was in the first grade of secondary school, joined in too.

Blamenco walked up to Izo when it was his turn to seek and asked if he would be joining them for dinner.

"Yeah, you should stay for dinner!" Thatch revealed himself from behind the bushes somewhere. "And maybe you could stay here tonight. It's Friday, after all."

"I don't think my dad would like that," Izo started. "I mean, no," he hastily corrected himself when Marco gave him _that_ look again. Izo had told his father he had to help his teacher after school, which his dad no doubt had forgotten by the time Izo came home and would be beaten again. It had been worth it, though; he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Thatch looked disappointed, but didn't press the matter. "Okay, see you on Monday then."

Blamenco took out the car keys. "I'll take you home then."

"Bye everyone!" Izo called, and it felt really amazing when the others said their goodbyes with just as much enthusiasm. Almost beaming, Izo turned around, but suddenly tripped over a loose rock. He managed to break his fall with his forearms, scraping them in the process. His shirt was pushed up a little.

It hurt a lot, but he had long since learned not to cry. Boys didn't cry, after all. He straightened his shirt hastily.

"Are you okay?" Blamenco helped him up and reached out to check his arms.

"I'm fine, really." Izo hit his arms behind his back and stepped away from Blamenco. "I really should get home."

"You should really clean those scrapes, yoi," Marco said. "Before they get infected."

Seeing how worried everyone was looking at him, Izo sighed. "Okay, I'll clean them." Before anyone could say anything else, he hurried inside to the bathroom. There, he rolled up the remainder of his sleeves – they were torn when he fell – and held his forearms under the tap to clean away sand and dirt. It stung, and Izo bit his lip.

"How did you get those bruises?" Thatch's voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

Izo turned around, but kept his arms under the tap. "I just fell."

"I don't mean the scrapes. I meant the bruises on your back. I saw them when your shirt was pushed up." Thatch's voice sounded dark, and for once, he was completely serious. "Who did that?"

Izo's eyes widened for a second, before he turned back to the tap. "Don't be stupid," he lied, "I fell down the stairs a few days ago. That's all." While he said it, Izo's eyes flicked up to the mirror in which he could see Thatch's reflection. Thatch had his arms crossed before his chest. He didn't seem convinced.

Izo closed the tap and turned around, flicking his long hair behind his shoulder. "Really, Thatch, you think I'd allow anyone to touch me?" He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Thatch stared at him for a bit and then shrugged. "Fine. But if anyone ever touches you, I'm gonna beat 'em up!"

Izo pretended that Thatch's words didn't make him feel like crying.

* * *

Izo looked up when there was a knock on the door of the hospital room. He had been drawing, and somehow it had become a sketch of young Thatch. He really had to stop losing himself in memories.

A young woman had entered the room, followed by another, and Izo instantly recognised them. The first woman had violet hair that was held back by a red hair-ribbon, and a figure many women would kill for, with a tattoo on her left arm and across her chest. Her name was Nojiko and, a tiny fact that killed Izo, she was Thatch's current girlfriend.

The woman following her was Nami, her sister. She was a friend of Ace, and Izo had met her several times.

Nojiko froze when she saw Thatch, as if she hadn't believed the news until now, when she saw it with her own eyes. Izo knew his brothers had been calling her for the past few days to inform her what had happened to Thatch, but she had been abroad for work, and it seemed that she only had been able to return now.

Nojiko brusquely brushed her fingers through her hair, still staring at the motionless Thatch.

Izo placed his sketchbook aside and rose. He was kind of glad he had already met Nojiko before, as his current appearance was not how he wanted to make a first impression. "I'm glad you made it," he said. His voice was raspy as he had hardly talked all day.

"Who did this?" Nojiko whispered.

Izo looked from her to her sister, whose mouth was turned downwards. "Don't worry, the perpetrator has gotten what he deserved," he said grimly.

Nojiko nodded numbly.

Izo observed her for a moment. Nojiko looked conflicted. She and Thatch had not been dating _that_ long, they had only gone on three dates, with a lot of time between them because Nojiko had to go abroad a lot, and Thatch had spent one weekend at her place. The weekend after which he had been stabbed.

"Maybe I should leave you for a bit," Izo said. He wasn't happy leaving Thatch behind, but Nojiko seemed to need time to process the situation. He left the room and let his head fall against the wall. Nojiko was a great woman, and someone Izo would love to be friends with. Yet, now that she was dating Thatch, Izo couldn't bring himself to like her. He didn't act like it, though, and he knew he was being childish. Thatch had had his heart broken one too many times to Izo's liking – because he was always the one to pick up the pieces when Thatch got his ass dumped – and he seemed to really like Nojiko. And, if he was honest, Izo thought Nojiko would be good for Thatch. She might be ten years younger than him, but she was strong and confident, and had a brown belt in karate, so she could kick Thatch's ass, something he needed quite often.

A woman like Nojiko would be good for him, and Izo should be happy for them.

The door next to him opened, and Nami came out. She looked like she came straight from work, with her pantsuit and her hair tied in a bun.

"How are you doing?" she asked a bit worriedly.

Izo turned towards her. "It's been rough on our family." He took a deep breath. "The doctors are not optimistic. How is your sister holding up?"

Nami sighed and let her hair fall loose. "She's… confused, I think. She liked– likes him, but they haven't been going out long, you know." She sighed again and let herself fall into a chair. "It's all too much with her work and now this…"

Izo sighed as well and sat down next to her. They were silent for a while, until Nami asked, "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Not the whole time," Izo said. It wasn't a lie, he _had _left Thatch's side for a few hours to help Ace.

Nami gave him a sceptical look.

Izo shrugged. "I'd like someone to be here when he wakes up. And I'm the only one who can make his own hours." Again, not a lie.

"And _that_'s the reason you don't leave him for a second, not even to shower?" Nami asked. "You don't seem like someone who'd leave the house not looking his best."

"I showered, like, yesterday," Izo protested. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Nami was on to something – how, he didn't know, and he didn't want to find out either.

"I've heard a story of a man who was in a coma, and his wife sat with him every day until he was declared braindead," Nami said.

"Thatch is not braindead," Izo snapped, until he realised that wasn't the point of the story. "And I'm not his wife," he added for good measure.

"I know," she said pensively. "But you're giving up an awful lot for him, even though you'd be the first they'd call if… when he wakes up."

"Like I said, I make my own hours. I can even work here, see?" He showed her his sketchbook.

She flipped through the pages, smiling, "You guys go way back, don't you?"

Izo blushed a little when he realised that on every paper a picture of Thatch was drawn. Sometimes he was young, in others he was an adult.

"We're brothers," he said softly.

She smiled again and shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be prying, that it's none of my business. But I just want you to know… You're not alone."

"What… do you mean?" he asked.

Nami sighed and rested her head against the wall. "I'm also in love with someone I shouldn't be."

Izo froze, but let her talk without commenting.

"I've known her since secondary school, and we're best friends ever since."

"Her? Aren't you dating Ace's little brother?" Izo asked confusedly.

Nami smiled wistfully. "Well, that's mostly because it's convenient. He knows where I'm standing, though, I'm not lying to him. But seeing you've met him, you'll probably know he is not really interested in a relationship other than being friends. He's asexual and aromantic, and I'm not. Our 'arrangement' makes sure that I have a date when I need one, and he isn't hit on by other women. Plus, he doesn't like to be alone that much – and shouldn't be left alone, for that matter – so when Ace is away, he can stay with me. And it gets annoying people off our back who think the only time you can be happy is when you're in a relationship."

"So, this woman, she is your best friend?" Izo asked.

"Yeah. My straight, happily married, best friend." Nami sighed.

"I feel you, sister." There was no reason to deny it, and, in some way, it was a relief to talk to someone who was in the same boat. Izo had only told Marco once, and that was because he was still young and it had been after the first time Izo had seen Thatch pick up a girl. "My straight brother, who happens to date your sister." He let out a humourless laugh. "You won't tell her, will you?" he added worriedly. "I'm happy for them, really."

"Don't lie to me. You want to be happy for them, I believe that much. I'm the same. Her husband's a good man, and they've been friends since childhood. He's good to her. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to see him out of the picture." Nami rested her head on her hand. "Or am I just a horrible human being?"

He placed a hand on her knee. "It's easy to be selfish."

She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have brought it up at a time like this."

At that moment, the door of Thatch's room opened, and Nojiko came out, looking exhausted. "Can we go home now?" she said to Nami. "I'm still jetlagged and I'd like to go to bed."

Nami nodded and rose from her chair. Izo followed her example.

"I'll meet you at the car," Nojiko said to her sister. Nami got the hint and left them, after saying goodbye to Izo.

"You must think I'm a terrible girlfriend," Nojiko said to Izo as soon as Nami was out of earshot. "I'm in there five minutes, while you, his brother, have been guarding him for days." She sunk down in the chair Nami had previously been occupying. "I just don't know what to do. I didn't expect him to be in a coma when I got back… Well, obviously. But we just started dating and we only slept together… Never mind, you probably don't want to know that."

Izo didn't, but unfortunately he had called Thatch when Thatch was with Nojiko, and Izo had a very vivid imagination.

Nojiko sighed. "I'm just wondering how long I should stay not to feel guilty. And I guess I can forget about that now that I said that out loud."

"Give yourself a break. You've been dating like three weeks, in which you went out three times. Yes, I know Thatch likes you, but you're not obligated to hold his hand the whole time. He has his family to do that."

"Yes," she said slowly. "He has you."

"Me, and the others," Izo quickly said. He hoped she wasn't as sharp as her sister. "You have your job, and Thatch wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of him. Come," he helped her up, "go home and sleep. I'll be here, and I'll call you when he wakes up, agreed?"

"Yes," she said. "You'll be here. You're always here for him. Thank you for that." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek, before she turned around and walked away.

Izo stared in the direction in which she had disappeared long after she was already gone. Why did he get the feeling his secret was revealed to two people today?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Happy birthday!" Izo couldn't help but smile as Thatch pulled him into a hug the moment he had set foot on the schoolyard.

He still wasn't fond of people touching him, but somehow, when Thatch did it, it was okay. In his enthusiasm, Thatch often expressed himself in a physical way.

"Thanks," Izo said smiling.

"Marco wishes you happy birthday too," Thatch continued. "Are you gonna treat the class?"

"Of course." Izo held up the basket he was holding. It was common for someone celebrating their birthday to treat the class, so Izo didn't want to raise suspicion about his home situation by not doing so.

Thatch grinned and tried to peek underneath the cloth that was over the basket, but Izo pulled the basket away. "You can see it with the rest of the class." It wasn't anything special, just cheap candy, but he didn't need Thatch to comment on that.

Thatch pouted a little, but soon, he started to grin again and said, "So, did you get any presents yet?"

"Not yet," Izo lied. Of course his father hadn't remembered his birthday; it was already a miracle if he remembered the day of the week. Izo hadn't gotten any presents in years.

Several years ago, when his dad had still been sober every once in a while, they had celebrated Izo's birthday. They had made a day out of it, by going to the zoo or the aquarium. Izo had fond memories of those days.

Thatch pursed his lips. "Are you gonna give a party then?"

"We don't have the money for that," Izo said. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the entire reason.

"But you should have a party," Thatch said in a tone as if Izo had offended his family. "Everyone should have a birthday party with friends!"

"Well, it's not gonna happen," Izo said firmly.

He was never so glad that the school bell went.

* * *

Gently, Izo touched the tender skin around his eye as he looked in the mirror and winced. Usually, his father was careful not to leave marks anywhere that could be seen by the outside world, so Izo's face was usually safe. His father must have been really mad.

Well, Izo knew he had been. It was Izo's own fault for humming. He hadn't been able to help it.

During the break, Thatch had somehow been able to drum up half of the schoolyard, and even Marco had snuck off the big ground, to celebrate Izo's birthday. They had played games, and Izo had been king for the day.

After that, Izo hadn't been able to stop smiling, even during the rest of the day. However, when he had gotten home, he should have, so he wouldn't annoy his father, but he had been too happy.

Which resulted in a black eye.

It was a good thing it was Friday. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too noticeable on Monday.

Izo cast another look in the mirror and sighed.

Maybe he could use some of the money he had saved to buy himself a cake.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Izo looked up surprised. It was too late for the mailman to come, it was already after dinner.

Izo ran downstairs, because if he didn't hurry, his father would be angry again.

However, the moment he opened the door, he immediately regretted it. Thatch was standing on the doorstep, grinning broadly.

The smirk disappeared as soon as he saw Izo. "What happened to your eye?" he asked worriedly as he reached out.

Izo flinched back. "Nothing. I mean, obviously _something_," he hastened himself to say when Thatch looked at him sceptically. "I just ran into a door. I'm really stupid." He tried to laugh it off, but much to his horror, Thatch didn't seem to believe him.

"Who did it?" he asked sharply.

"No one. I told you." Izo pulled the door further shut. "What are you doing here anyway?" he changed the subject. "Did someone bring you?" He sure hoped not.

"I took the bus," Thatch said, sounding almost proud. But then his frown returned. "You're hiding something from me."

Izo remained silent for a moment. In the past two months, Thatch had become his best friend. Not that that was a difficult feature, as he was the only one trying and had seemingly decided Izo was worth the effort. Izo didn't want to lie to him, but he couldn't tell him the truth. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"It's still your birthday, right? I brought you a gift." Thatch held out a rectangular flat package, wrapped in colourful wrapping paper, probably by Thatch's own hand. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Izo said quickly. "My dad's asleep." Again, not a lie.

Izo sat down on the bench next to the door, and Thatch followed his example.

"You really didn't have to," Izo said when Thatch pressed the gift into his hands.

"I wanted to," Thatch said with a grin. "Open it."

Izo did as he was told, slowly tearing the paper off. It had been so long since he had gotten a gift, he wanted to savour it.

He stared at the metal box in his hand. Thatch had bought him colouring pencils in every colour of the rainbow. "T-thank you," he stammered, unable to say anything else. He wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck, hugging him. He realised it was the first time he had initiated a hug.

Thatch held him tightly for a while, before he said softly, "Are you happy, Izo?"

"Of course I am," Izo said, pulling back. "The pencils are beautiful."

"I didn't mean that. I meant… here, with your dad."

"Of course I am." Izo stared at his toes.

"I wanna show you something." Thatch started to undo his shoelaces. He took off his shoe and sock, and showed Izo the bottom of his foot.

Confused, Izo looked at it. Thatch's foot was covered with small, reddish circles. "What are those?" he asked softly.

"From cigarettes," Thatch said. "My mom… She thought she would feel better if she wasn't the only one hurt, so she hurt me."

Izo swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat. "What happened to her?" he whispered.

"I don't remember much, just that I tried to wake her one day, and she wouldn't. After that, I was taken to Pops, and no one ever hurt me again." He looked into Izo's eyes. "No one is allowed to hurt you."

With that, Izo broke. He wrapped his arms around Thatch and started sobbing, the box with pencils falling on the ground. Thatch held him until he calmed down.

Finally, Izo took a shaky breath and wiped away his tears. "Please don't tell anyone," he whispered.

Thatch didn't reply, only pulled him close again.

* * *

The doorbell rang, so Izo turned off the tap in the kitchen and hastened himself to the door. On the doorstep, three people Izo didn't know were standing, a woman and two men.

"Hi," the woman said in a friendly tone, "are you Izo?"

He nodded, confused that she knew his name.

"I'm Rouge, from Child Welfare," she introduced herself. "Is anyone else home?"

"My dad is," Izo said, still confused.

Rouge still smiled. "Is it okay for us to talk for a bit while my friends talk to your dad?"

He shrugged and stepped aside so the men could pass him.

"How about we talk here?" Rouge pointed at the bench next to the door Izo had sat on with Thatch a few days before.

He sat down next to her, still unsure what was happening.

"Is it just you and your dad living here?" Rouge asked.

Izo nodded.

"Which of you cooks?"

"I do," Izo said.

"Do you cook every day?"

"Not every day. Sometimes I order food."

"And which of you cleans the house? Or do you have someone to clean it for you?" Rouge continued.

"I clean," Izo said. He didn't like where Rouge's questions were going.

"How did you get that black eye, Izo?"

He remained silent.

"Did you get into a fight in school?" she pressed.

Izo shook his head.

"Did your dad hit you?"

He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Does he hit you a lot?" Rouge asked.

"Just when I'm bad or clumsy," Izo said hardly audible. "Or when he has a bad day. But he never usually hits me in the face!"

"Does your daddy drink?"

Izo nodded.

"A lot?"

He nodded again.

"Can I see your forearms, Izo?" she asked.

Slowly, he turned up his sleeves, showing fading and fresh bruises.

She sighed. "Izo, I want you to go to your room and pack everything that's important to you. You're going away for a while."

"Why?" Izo asked, frightened.

"Because your dad needs some time to learn how to be a good dad. A good dad doesn't hit you," she explained. "While he does that, you'll be taken to another home, where you won't be hurt, okay?"

Everything afterwards suddenly went very quick. Izo had tried to protest, tried to explain he had to stay, but before he knew it, his things were packed – with Rouge's help – and he was sitting in a car to be taken somewhere. His father had been angry and yelled at him. He had even tried to hit Izo, but the men who accompanied Rouge had stopped him.

Izo had no idea what to do, or what would happen to him. Rouge had explained he would stay in a foster home until his father was ready to take him back in, but despite the fact she was very nice, Izo was scared.

Rouge kept talking to him, probably to distract him, but it wasn't working very well.

Izo was brought to a large building where he was asked to wait. Fortunately, he had brought his drawing pad, so at least he had something to do.

After a while, a large man with blond hair and a white moustache approached him and took a seat next to him. "Hi, I'm Edward," he introduced himself in a friendly, albeit loud, tone, and held out his hand.

"I'm Izo," Izo said hesitantly and placed his much smaller hand into Edward's.

"Did you draw that?" Edward asked and pointed at Izo's drawing pad.

Izo nodded, slightly flushed as he closed the pad.

"It's very good. Do you want to become an artist?"

"I'm not sure," Izo said with a shrug. "I don't think I could."

"Why's that?"

Izo shrugged again. "It's not that good."

"I know very little people who can draw as well as you," Edward said firmly.

Izo looked at the floor. He wasn't used to people complimenting his drawings. His father thought it was a waste of time. Several of Izo's drawings had been torn up when Izo had shown them to him, so he never did anymore.

"I heard you were looking for a place to stay, Izo," Edward continued.

"Rouge says I'm not allowed to stay with my dad for a while," Izo said softly, his pad pressed against his chest.

"How would you like to stay with me for a while? I have several other children in my care."

Izo looked at him with large eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. He shouldn't go with strangers, should he?

"Izo!" a familiar voice suddenly called, and Thatch came running towards him with a smile on his face.

"Thatch, I told you to stay in the car," Edward said, though he didn't sound mad.

"I wanted to see Izo!" He turned to Izo. "Isn't this great? You can stay with us now!"

Slowly, it dawned upon Izo what exactly had happened. Thatch hadn't kept his secret. Thatch was the reason he was here, and not home with his dad, where he belonged.

"You did this?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Thatch actually looked proud. "He can't hurt you anymore, Izo."

Suddenly, it became too much for Izo. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. "What have you done?! You've ruined _everything_! I thought you were my friend!" he yelled at Thatch. "You betrayed me!"

"I wanted to help you," Thatch protested, clearly taken aback by Izo's yelling.

"You told them my secret! Now everyone knows!" Izo shoved Thatch in the chest. He wanted to hit him, too, but Edward interfered.

"Thatch, go wait in the car," he said.

Thatch, who looked pale, did as he was told.

Rouge entered the room again. "What happened?" She looked at Izo, who tried to get himself under control, and her face softened.

"I dun wanna go with him!" Izo sniffled. "I dun wanna live with Thatch! He's not my friend anymore!"

She sat down next to him. "I know this is all very difficult for you, but Mr Newgate has a room for you. We don't have any other foster homes available at such short notice. Just be brave for a little while, okay?"

She managed to persuade Izo to go with Edward in the end. Edward carried his bag and placed it in the van Izo had driven in several times before, when he went home with Thatch to play.

Thatch was in the front seat and looked around when Izo stepped inside, but Izo made it a point not to look at him.

They drove to the mansion in silence. Edward pointed Izo to his room and left him to unpack. Izo was glad everyone left him alone, especially Thatch. He had trusted Thatch with his secret, and now everyone knew.

Izo must have fallen asleep at some point, because a knock on the door woke him. He wasn't sure if he should say something. He wanted to be left alone.

"It's me, yoi," Marco's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Izo could hear his stomach grumbling. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Still, he didn't want to see Thatch.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, yoi. We all know it's difficult to adjust," Marco continued. "I'll bring you something."

He heard footsteps leave, and Izo lay back on his bed. _His_ bed. He had to admit, it was more comfortable than his bed at home. He had his own room here, with people who respected his privacy.

After a few minutes, there was again a knock on the door. "It's me again, yoi," Marco said. "Can I come in?"

Izo took a deep breath. "Yes," he finally called.

The door opened, and Marco came inside with a plate of steaming food.

Just the sight made Izo's mouth water.

"If you're allergic to anything, you should let Pops know as soon as possible, yoi," Marco said as he handed Izo the plate.

"Nuts," Izo said.

Marco nodded. "Then you can eat this." He turned to leave, but halted again. "Thatch feels really bad, yoi."

Izo swallowed his bite and huffed. "He told my secret."

"He did what he thought was best for you." Marco leaned against the wall. "We all come from different backgrounds. Pops has been taking care of me since I was a baby, and the others were all abandoned, or lost their parents in some other way. Thatch, however, knows what it's like to be abused."

Izo stared at the floor. "He showed me the marks," he whispered.

"He doesn't want anyone he cares about get hurt," Marco continued. "Wouldn't you have done the same if you knew he was hurt at home?"

Izo remained silent.

Marco pushed himself off the wall. "We're gonna play a board game in an hour or so, if you wanna join us. Just place your plate in the kitchen when you're done." With that, he left.

Izo finished his dinner, thinking about what Marco had said. He realised he could have been worse off than at Mr Newgate's house. He already knew he liked Thatch's siblings. Plus, they had a pool. It was like the sleepover Thatch had wanted.

Izo rose from the bed and started to decorate his room with the things he had brought. All the big furniture – bed, closet, bookcase and desk – where already present.

He was just placing his clothes in the closet, when a paper was slipped underneath his door.

Curiously, Izo walked over to the door and picked up the paper. On it, there was a crude drawing of what Izo thought was him and Thatch, holding hands. Above it was written 'I'm sorry'.

Izo let out a laugh despite himself.

"I worked really hard on that," Thatch's voice sounded. "Pops says you're really good at drawing even if you never showed me, but…" He was silent for a bit. "I'm sorry," he then said. "I didn't want you to be hurt, so I told Pops. I thought I did it right…"

Izo looked at the drawing again and smiled. Then, he opened the door. "Would you like to see my drawings?"

* * *

Izo was brusquely woken from his trip down memory lane, still sitting next to Thatch at the hospital. He couldn't have imagined it, could he? Was he that sleep deprived that his mind was playing tricks on him? Would his brain be that cruel?

Or did Thatch really just squeeze his hand?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Izo stared at Thatch's hand, now lying limply in his own. Was he going mad? Sleep deprived? It had only been a tiny squeeze, but it had felt so real.

He needed to know.

Reluctantly, he let go of Thatch's hand and walked into the hallway, yanking the first person he saw in scrubs into the room. It was a blond girl, an intern by the name of Kaya, if he recalled correctly. He had seen her before, though she didn't work in this part of the hospital.

For now though, he didn't care about that.

"What's the matter?" Kaya asked him, slightly worriedly. The whole hospital knew him by now, as he had barely left Thatch's side since he had gotten here, and he had befriended over half of the nurse staff.

"He squeezedmy hand! Is he waking up?!" Izo had trouble not to give her a shaking when she didn't reply instantly.

She must have noticed his anxiety, because she moved over to the bed, taking Thatch's chart and comparing the results with what she saw on the monitor keeping track of Thatch's bodily functions. After that, she put her stethoscope in her ears and listened to his chest.

Wringing his hands, Izo stood next to her, waiting for her opinion. Thatch was lying there like he had the days before, but Izo was sure he hadn't imagined the squeeze.

Or had he?

Kaya straightened finally, and Izo was ready to burst.

"I'm sorry, I don't see any change in his condition," she said apologetically. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" he snapped. "I'm not going mad!"

She smiled at him. "Of course not. This must be really tough on you. Here," she scribbled something down on a piece of paper, "this is my beeper number. Please page me if you see any change, okay?"

Izo nodded, but as soon as she had left the room, he let himself fall into his chair, defeated. She probably thought he was going mad. He was pretty sure he wasn't, but he still wouldn't tell his family about the squeeze. Even if it had been real, there was no need to give them false hope if it didn't mean Thatch was waking up.

Marco and Ace had left the hospital yesterday, as their injuries had healed enough to take care of it at home. Their insurance didn't cover a longer stay, though Izo knew that Marco hadn't wanted to leave him alone. Izo had assured him that it was fine and that he should take care of himself first.

In any case, Marco and Ace deserved to get a little rest from this place. Izo would be glad to leave the hospital as well and never return, but the only way he would do that was if he could leave with Thatch. A living, awake Thatch.

Izo rubbed his temples with his fingers and let them slide through his messy – and slightly greasy – hair. It was so unfair. Thatch had never hurt a fly in his life, not purposely anyway. That Izo pined for him wasn't his fault, nor was his coma.

Izo looked up at Thatch's motionless figure on the bed. He didn't want to remember Thatch like this, pale and helpless, with one arm still in a cast from the first murder attempt by Teach, who had pushed Thatch down the stairs. Thatch had laughed it off then, because that was who he was. He never saw anything bad in people, even if they took advantage of his kind-hearted nature. Izo would have gladly killed Teach himself if he had to.

This man, who was lying in a hospital bed motionless, wasn't the real Thatch. The real Thatch was laughing constantly, making stupid jokes only he – and secretly, Izo – thought were funny. Singing loudly as he was cooking the most incredible things.

It had always been Thatch's dream to open his own restaurant, and he was so much better than his mediocre salary as chef implied. He should have been promoted to sous-chef, or even head chef long ago.

It hurt Izo to think that Thatch might never fulfil his dream. To have his own restaurant was the least he deserved…

Izo felt something wet slide down his cheek, and he realised he was crying. He had thought he wouldn't have any tears left by now. It was almost a week since it happened, and while Izo knew people woke up from comas that had lasted much longer, he wondered how long he could go on like this.

It was tearing him apart, and he knew his family was worried about him. He didn't want to add to their pain, but he couldn't leave Thatch.

Thatch had always been there for him. He had introduced Izo to his family and given him a new home, where he was safe and happy. Thatch had saved his life, and it killed Izo that he could never pay him back for that.

Since primary school, Thatch had played a considerable role in his life, and that role had only increased since Izo started living with Pops.

* * *

Izo slowly started to get used to living in a house with many other people. It had been just him and his father until then; it was new to him that he had to wait in line to use the bathroom.

His new housemates were careful around him, he noticed, trying to include him as much as possible, but rarely touching him.

Izo knew he had to be grateful to Mr Newgate that he had taken Izo, such a useless child, in, so he tried to do as many chores as he could, to make himself useful, if only a little. To be told it wasn't necessary because someone else was doing it, however, was completely foreign to him.

One night, he had finally managed to be the first to start on the dishes, but in his eagerness, he had dropped a plate. He had cursed himself thoroughly, and looked up with big, scared eyes at Mr Newgate, who was making coffee. This was it. This was the moment he would snap and hit Izo, because he deserved it.

Instead, however, Mr Newgate _smiled_, as if it wasn't a big deal, and had handed Izo a dustpan and brush to clean up the shards. Something inside Izo broke, and he started crying. Mr Newgate had pulled him in his lap and waited until he had calmed down, before ruffling his hair and saying that accidents happen.

Slowly, it started to get through to Izo that his father _hadn't_ had the right to hit him. Mr Newgate never lifted a hand at him.

Izo started to fall in love with his new family. Thatch was always there for him, and Marco had the task to uphold the peace in the house, which he did marvellously. They all viewed Izo as their newest brother, though it still wasn't certain how long he would stay with them.

Izo's father needed to go into rehab, but fell off the wagon several times. Izo could visit him on the weekends, but either Pops or Blenheim went with him to make sure Izo's father stayed in line. One time, when Blenheim had accompanied him, Izo's father had shown up drunk and tried to hit Izo. Izo's bruises had healed by now, but only physically, and he had flinched. Blenheim had come to his rescue and punched Izo's father right back, after which he had taken Izo back to Mr Newgate… no, Pops' house. It had never happened again.

Pops had asked if Izo wanted a haircut, and it had taken Izo a while to muster up the courage to confess to Thatch that he actually liked his hair long. Thatch had brought the message across to Pops, who had just laughed and told Izo he shouldn't be afraid to ask for things. Izo had gone to the hairdresser anyway, but only to have his hair trimmed slightly and to have it cut into model.

When he came back from the hairdresser, Thatch smiled at him. "You look great."

Izo flushed slightly and messed with his hair. "It's not that much different."

Thatch grinned again. "It's not, but you are. You look happy."

Time passed by, and before Izo knew it, he was living with Pops for a year. He was fully accepted into the family, had been ever since he set foot inside the house, but now, he could finally accept that he was wanted and loved as well.

Thatch and he became inseparable, and while Izo learned to make new friends on his own – mostly girls, they seemed more accepting of his long hair than boys – Thatch remained his best friend.

Thatch easily made friends, but still it was Izo whom he trusted with his secrets.

By now, Izo had a new wardrobe, consisting in part of clothes his older brothers – because that was what they were now – had grown out of, but he had also been allowed to pick out some of his own. His birthday was never forgotten anymore, except by his biological father.

Izo's visits to him became more and more infrequent, because his father barely bothered to be sober or to get Izo back. Izo was happy with his new family and he never liked the visits. Thatch had offered to come with him, but Izo had refused, because he knew Thatch would lose his temper. Blenheim had, that one time, but it had made Izo's father think twice about hitting Izo again with someone present.

Izo was going to secondary school by now. He and Thatch didn't share a class anymore, but they still hung out in school as often as possible, and at least every lunch.

Marco was sixteen when he discovered he was gay. When he announced that to the rest of the family, his coming out was celebrated, though Izo and Thatch were sent to bed on time.

Izo had been the youngest for a while, but then they gained their first female family member. Pops had come home with a baby girl named Haruta. It was funny to see his older brothers, and Pops himself, doting over her.

After Haruta, three more brothers came to live in the house, Atmos, Jiru and Fossa. Atmos and Fossa had already been nearly eighteen, but they were accepted just as easily as Izo had been.

One day, Pops knocked on the door of Izo's room. He had a serious look on his face that Izo didn't see often.

Izo was busy drawing at his desk – he would make his homework together with Thatch and everyone else who had schoolwork to do, later – but he turned around worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Pops sat down on the bed, which creaked under his weight. "Come sit with me for a bit."

Izo put down his pencil and did as he was told. He was feeling nervous, though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. If he had, Pops would have mentioned it already.

"Today, your father has had a traffic accident. He ignored a red light, driving into another car. He didn't survive the ride to the hospital. The other driver is hurt, but alive."

Izo stared at the wall opposite of him, blinking. Pops had talked in a calm, soft voice, but Izo's ears were ringing like he had been yelling. "He's… dead?" he asked.

Pops nodded.

"Oh." Izo didn't know what to say. It felt surreal. He hadn't lived with his father for five years, and had only seen him a couple of times a month, at best. His father… he wasn't Izo's father anymore, Pops was. He was just a man Izo had seen a lot while growing up.

He knew he should be sad, but he wasn't. Perhaps it needed time to sink in.

Pops seemed to sense that as well, as Izo continued to stare into space. He ruffled Izo's hair. "Take all the time you need."

Izo nodded numbly. His thoughts were still far away, so he barely even noticed how the bed sprang back into shape when Pops rose.

A while later – Izo had no idea of the time then, later he found out it was about two hours – Thatch entered his room. "Are you okay?" he asked, a worried frown on his face.

Izo blinked as if he just woke up and then turned to Thatch, smiling. "Yeah, I am."

Thatch sat next to him on the bed, in the spot Pops had previously occupied. "Pops said the funeral is this Saturday. Do you want to go?"

Izo pursed his lips. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"You don't owe that man anything!" Thatch spat, his cheeks flushed in anger.

Izo smiled again and wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck. "Will you come with me?"

He could feel Thatch relax, and he was pulled into a hug.

"Of course I will," he muttered.

Izo nodded and bit his lip. He wasn't sure if the realisation hit only now, or if it was because Thatch was there, but suddenly, Izo couldn't hold back his tears. His shoulders were shaking as Thatch held him close until he had calmed down.

"Pops will adopt you now," Thatch said when Izo had dried his tears. "You're already our brother, but now it's official."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

Also, happy birthday, Izo ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Carelessly, Izo threw the now damp towel on his bed. Pops had told him to take a shower again, though that was probably just an excuse to get him out of the hospital for a bit. However, Izo hadn't questioned it and gone home. He would go back to Thatch as soon as he was dressed.

Out of his closet, he pulled a clean yukata. As he watched himself dress in the mirror, he had to smile when he remembered how often he had scolded Thatch and called him an uncultured swine when he referred to it as a kimono. Thatch knew better, of course, and only called it a kimono to tease Izo.

When Izo had shown interest in his heritage when he was young – his mother had been Japanese – Thach had done some research as well and listened to things Izo had discovered about Japan.

Izo had started wearing yukatas when he was about fifteen, though he didn't wear them to school, just at home. Everyone was perfectly fine with it. Izo had learned early on that his family would support him no matter what. He started to come out of his shell, horsing around with his brothers as much as the others. The first time he participated in a wrestling match, he could have sworn both Thatch and Pops had smiled proudly.

Izo watched himself in the mirror. He hadn't bothered to put on make-up since Thatch had been in the hospital. It would only run if he started crying again.

When he was dressed and about to close his closet, his eye was drawn to the upper shelf. He had stored things there he didn't need often, and he hadn't looked there for a while. But suddenly, he remembered it again. Would it still be there? Of course it would, it was his most treasured possession.

Izo grabbed a chair to be able to look on the shelf, and soon, he had found the box he had been looking for. He stepped on the ground again and sat down on the bed, as he placed the lid aside.

Inside, his treasure was well-kept, and Izo let his fingers run over the smooth painted wood of the music box.

* * *

"Knock knock," Thatch said rather than actually knocking on Izo's door, presumably because his hands were full with a large box at the moment.

Izo was just pinning up his hair so it would look perfect today. It wasn't every day one turned eighteen, after all.

Thatch leaned against the doorframe with a smile on his face. "You look amazing."

"I'm hardly done yet," Izo replied, but still rose and twirled around for Thatch to see all of him. He was wearing a new yukata, which had been quite expensive, but totally worth it.

Usually, they would celebrate his birthday along with Marco, as their birthdays were only a week apart, but because it was his eighteenth, they had celebrated Marco's separately.

"What's in the box, anyway?" Izo asked as he started applying his make-up. It hadn't been long since he had started trying it out, but he looked amazing with it and he wanted to look exactly that on his birthday.

Thatch grinned. "It's your birthday. You should know better than to ask such questions." He waggled his eyebrows, but then continued to watch in fascination how Izo worked his magic. "You never let me watch before."

"You never asked before," Izo replied. "Besides, I don't have time to get rid of you, since the party'll start soon."

"True. Most people are here already."

"I know. I'm going for a spectacular entrance," Izo replied.

Thatch started to laugh. "I didn't expect anything less. Well, I'm gonna put the finishing touches on the cake."

Thatch had long ago discovered his passion for cooking. Most days, he cooked dinner, and at least every weekend there was a cake or batch of cookies from a new recipe Thatch had tried. He had tried to teach Izo how to make muffins, but somehow, those didn't seem popular with the rest of the family.

As Thatch left, Izo turned back to the mirror. He was now in this last year of secondary school, just like Thatch. After graduating, Izo knew he wanted to go to the art academy, and Thatch would go to culinary school.

Izo bit the end if his make-up brush. He knew he and Thatch wouldn't stay together forever, but it would be weird not seeing him every day anymore. Thatch had been a constant factor for the past ten years, and while he loved Pops and his other siblings, Thatch was…

Izo didn't know what Thatch was. He was different. He was Izo's best friend. He was…

Izo shook his head. He had never been able to pinpoint what exactly Thatch was to him, but fact was that he didn't want them to live apart, even though he might not have a choice in the matter.

However, those were worries for later. Right now, there was a party waiting to happen.

Izo finished his make-up and looked at himself once more in the mirror. He looked amazing, just like he planned.

He had come a long way since the time he was taken in by Pops. He had become more confident and he didn't allow anyone to mess with him anymore.

None of that would have happened without Thatch.

Feeling the strange tingling feeling he had more often when thinking of Thatch, Izo made his way downstairs.

His attire had the desired effect. For a moment, his family and close friends were completely silent, before all jumping him to congratulate him. Izo was kissed and hugged more times than he could count, and he was happy he was wearing waterproof make-up, though it was no doubt smudged by now.

The party was relatively small, with only their family and some close friends, though some people would still consider it a large amount of people.

Of course Shanks was present; he never said no to a party. He had been a close friend of Marco in secondary school, but he had also befriended the rest of the family. It was hard to dislike Shanks. He was a lot like Thatch in that way, and he and Shanks got along very well too.

Makino was there as well, and Whitey Bay, whom Izo was good friends with, Doma, Jinbei, and several others.

As soon as Izo had been kissed and hugged by all of them, Thatch grinned. "It's time for cake!"

Izo could barely contain himself. Thatch had been mysterious all week, so Izo knew Thatch had something good in store for him, though he had no idea what it was.

When he saw the cake – at least he assumed it was – his jaw dropped.

"It's Mount Fuji," Thatch said proudly as he carried the cake over to the table.

It was definitely a mountain, and Fuji was the first Izo had thought about. Of course it was, Thatch knew how invested Izo was about Japan – perhaps obsessed was a better word.

"That looks great." Shanks slung an arm around Thatch's shoulders. "Made it all by yourself?"

"Yup," Thatch declared proudly.

Fossa took a step forward with his camera and shot several pictures of the cake, while Izo still stared in awe.

"It looks amazing," he finally said.

Thatch grinned. "Alright, enough praise. It's time to blow out the candles."

"Is that still necessary?" Izo protested, but he was pushed forward by several pairs of hands. Apparently, it was.

Izo took a deep breath and managed to blow out the candles all at once.

"Did you make a wish?" Thatch asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course."

"What was it?" he pried.

_That we'll never be apart_, Izo thought, but he said haughtily, "That's none of your business. It won't come true if I tell you."

"You're so superstitious," Thatch muttered. "What if I guess?"

"Just leave it. It's time to cut the cake anyway."

Of course, Thatch didn't leave it and started guessing. He wasn't even close, and Izo only rolled his eyes as he handed out pieces of the cake. It was almost a shame to cut into the beautiful cake, which had no doubt cost Thatch a lot of time and effort to make, but at least it was immortalised in a photograph.

As soon as everyone had cake, and Thatch had finally given up, Izo clapped his hands. "Time for presents!"

He got many gifts, some useful for when he would start to live on his own, art supplies, booze from Shanks, and some other nice things. Izo noticed, however, how Thatch let others give their presents first every time Izo looked at him. Suspiciously, Izo looked at him, but Thatch only grinned back.

Finally, all gifts were given, aside from Thatch's.

"You'd better have bought me something," Izo said threateningly.

Thatch grinned broadly. "I did. I bought something that will knock your socks off!"

Izo gave him a deadpanned look. Thatch always got him something nice, something he had wanted, needed or Thatch had just thought he would like, but Thatch seemed extra confident this year.

"Happy birthday, Izo," Thatch said as he handed him the gift.

The package was about the size of a thick book. Slowly, Izo started to unwrap it, casting suspicious glances at Thatch who just kept grinning.

Everyone around them watched Izo unwrap in total silence.

When Izo had finally torn away the paper, his breath caught. "You didn't," he whispered.

Thatch just grinned.

Izo covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at the small wooden box in his lap. It was painted gold, with cherry blossoms on the right corner of the lid and two common cranes.

What he was holding now was the Japanese music box he had contemplated buying, but had eventually decided was too expensive. And Thatch had bought it for him.

He looked at Thatch, wide-eyed.

"Wind it up," Thatch encouraged him.

With trebling hands, Izo turned the box around and winded the key that was at the bottom carefully. When he was done, he turned the box right side up, and slowly opened the lid. Soft music started to play as a jewellery compartment became visible.

"Cool," Shanks finally broke the silence.

Izo could only nod, not able to form words to describe his gratitude. This was something he had wanted for a long time. Thatch must have been planning for this for a while and saved up for this.

"You like it, right?" Thatch asked, his forehead pulled in a frown. "I've seen you looking at it, so I thought–" He stopped talking when Izo suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck, still trembling.

"Thank you," he whispered. He didn't know anything better to say. No words were enough to describe how happy Thatch had made him. Not just because of the gift itself, however gorgeous it was, but the fact that Thatch listened to him, paid attention to the things he liked, and remembered them. Thatch always did that. Thatch always knew exactly what to say or do.

And Izo loved him.

_Oh_.

It wasn't brotherly love he felt for Thatch, not just that anyway. He was in love with Thatch, and probably had been for a long time.

Quite an awkward moment to realise this.

"Oi, are you okay?" Thatch asked when Izo still didn't let go of him.

Izo nodded against his neck. Fuck, he was so screwed.

* * *

Izo gently caressed the painting of the cranes on the lid of the music box. Looking at it brought up bittersweet memories. When Thatch gave it to him, Izo had realised he was in love with him, now sixteen years ago.

He knew it was foolish. Thatch would never reciprocate his feelings. He was as straight as they came, and even if he hadn't been, Izo was first and foremost as a brother to him.

Izo had tried to get over Thatch so many times. Soon after Izo had realised he was in love with Thatch, Thatch had gotten his first girlfriend, and many had followed. Every time, Izo's heart broke a little more. He was always the person Thatch came to when he had broken up with another girlfriend, though, and had to pick up the pieces.

He had tried to date other people, get Thatch out of his head, but it didn't work. In the end, Izo had decided he was probably better off alone. He never stopped loving Thatch.

Izo looked at the clock and startled. He had been lost in thought longer than he had expected. He should go back to the hospital.

After a moment of hesitation, he placed the music box back in the box he kept it in and carried it under his arm as he made for his car.

During his drive to the hospital, he kept glancing at the box that was placed next to him in the passenger seat.

When he had arrived, he carried the box inside, greeting the nurses he had befriended during his stay. Some asked what was in the box, but they stopped prying when Izo said it was a gift from Thatch.

Thatch was lying the exact same way as Izo had left him, and the small spark of hope that he may have woken up while Izo was away disappeared.

With a sigh, Izo sat down next to the bed, the place he had been occupying all week and, as it seemed now, would be occupying for the unforeseeable future.

Izo took out the music box again and turned it over to wind it up. When he was done, he carefully opened the lid and heaved a sigh of relief when it started playing. Memories of his eighteenth birthday, but also his childhood he had spent with Thatch came back to him, things he had long forgotten or locked away.

When he looked inside the box, he noticed a piece of paper there. Turning it around, it turned out to be a photograph, taken by Fossa on Izo's eighteenth birthday. Izo had forgotten about it. It was taken on the moment Thatch had given him the music box. The way Izo looked at him…

From the photo, it was pretty clear how Izo felt for Thatch. That was no doubt the reason Fossa had given it to him, including the negative. Fossa hadn't asked about it, for which Izo was grateful, but he probably had at least a hunch. Marco was the only one who Izo had told about his feelings, when Thatch had introduced him to his first girlfriend.

There was no need to remind him of his feelings, yet he had saved the photograph.

He closed his eyes and listened to the soft music. It was sad, yet it soothed him at the same time.

Suddenly, a sound interrupted the song, so soft Izo thought he might have imagined it. He opened his eyes, a feeling of hope filling his chest.

Thatch was still lying in the same position, but the corner of his mouth curved ever so slightly.

Izo slammed the music box shut and all but threw it aside. "Thatch? Thatch, can you hear me?!"

Thatch groaned softly.

"Thatch, please, open your eyes! Please…" Izo placed a hand on his cheek, clean-shaven aside from the goatee he was so proud of, thanks to Izo's efforts.

Thatch's eyelids trembled, and slowly, he opened his eyes.

Before Izo knew what he was doing, he had pressed his lips against Thatch's, feeling completely overjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Slowly, Izo pulled back, another wave of relief washing over him when he saw that Thatch's eyes were open. He was awake. He was really awake.

Thatch looked at him blurrily, blinking his eyes. "Izo," he muttered.

His voice was hoarse, but it was Thatch's voice, a voice Izo thought he might never hear again. Just hearing it made him tear up, but he wouldn't cry, not again. He had done that enough these past few days. He just nodded, taking Thatch's hands into his.

"Wha… Why…?" Thatch mumbled.

Izo's heart was beating fast. Thatch seemed to have some trouble saying what he wanted to say, but just to hear his voice was more than he could have asked for.

"Why aren't you wearing make-up?"

Perhaps it was the relief, or the days' worth of pent up worry and frustration, but suddenly, Izo got irrationally angry. "_That_'s the first thing you ask me after being in a coma for a week?!" he yelled.

Thatch blinked at him. "Coma?"

All the anger drained from him as quickly as it had appeared, and Izo moved forward to wrap his arms around Thatch. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and despite his resolve, tears welled up in his eyes when Thatch hugged him back.

"Izo," Thatch said after a moment of silence, "what happened?"

Izo let go of him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had every intention to tell Thatch about that traitor Teach, but the words stuck in his throat. He let out a sob and covered his mouth with his hand. His whole body was trembling, and he knew that he would break down as soon as he opened his mouth.

Thatch's brow pulled into a worried frown and he took Izo's hand in his. "It's okay, you can tell me later. I just–" He winced in pain when he moved slightly.

"Are you okay?" Izo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just my back…" Thatch trailed off. "That's why I'm here, isn't it? I don't remember hurting my back."

"I should get a doctor to check you out," Izo said and pressed the button next to Thatch's bed to call a nurse, one he usually forgot was there.

Almost immediately, a nurse came in and she all but squealed when she saw that Thatch was awake. "Izo, I'm so happy for you!"

He smiled at her. "Could you please fetch a doctor?"

"Of course!"

Thatch raised his eyebrow, a gesture Izo hadn't realised he had missed so much, but all he could do was shrug. He had befriended a lot of the nurses' staff while he was here and several female doctors as well.

The nurse came back within a few minutes with a doctor. While Izo usually got along very well with women, doctor Kureha was one of the few people that actually terrified him. He immediately stepped aside when she moved to the bed to manhandle Thatch – because that was the only accurate description of her examinations.

"Izo!" Thatch called out, and suddenly, he looked scared. "Don't go."

Izo took his hand, but one look from Kureha told him he was in the way. "I'll just be outside to call the others, okay? I'll be back soon, I promise."

Thatch nodded, visibly relieved.

Izo walked to the exit. The news had travelled fast, because everywhere, Izo was congratulated and hugged by staff members and long-term patients. Izo smiled and had trouble not to start crying again.

When he finally made it outside, he looked up Pops' number in his phone. As soon as he heard Pops' soothing voice, he broke down. He tried to tell his father that Thatch was awake, and by some miracle, Pops actually understood him through his sobbing. He assured Izo that he would call the others and that Izo should stay with Thatch for now. He didn't have to tell Izo twice.

After Pops had hung up, Izo took a deep breath and blew his nose in a handkerchief. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Thatch was alive, he was awake. Perhaps everything would be okay, after all.

Taking another deep breath, he called Perona as well, despite the hour. She would want to know anyway.

Perona answered the phone almost right away, and she promised to stop by soon. She and Thatch weren't exactly close, though they tried to get along for Izo's sake. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they just didn't have much in common, except for Izo. Still, Thatch would appreciate the gesture.

After they had hung up, Izo made his way inside again. Kureha seemed to be finished with her examination, and by the looks of it, she was pleased with the results.

"He'll need lots of rest, but it looks like he'll make a full recovery. Now, are you gonna ask me how I look so young or what?"

"Later," Izo hastily said and walked into Thatch's room again.

Thatch was looking tired, but he smiled when he saw Izo. "You came back."

"Of course I did." Izo walked towards the bed. "The doctor is very optimistic."

"Yeah… Izo, she said I was stabbed in the back?" Thatch asked with a frown.

Izo sighed and crawled onto the bed. Out of habit, Thatch moved over as much as his current condition allowed.

"What do you remember?" Izo asked.

Thatch frowned. "I… I think I was home… No, I just came home, because I had spent the weekend at Nojiko–" He sat up straight, wincing in pain again. "Nojiko! I have a girlfriend!"

Izo's mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Don't I?" Thatch continued hesitantly. "Oh God, don't tell me–"

"Nojiko is fine. Everyone is," Izo hastily reassured him.

"Everyone?" Thatch asked worriedly.

Izo sighed and then smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't confuse you, or cause you needless worry. Everything is fine." Though, to be honest, he had to admit that he hadn't even thought about calling Nojiko. He probably should.

With a sigh, he made to move off the bed, but Thatch's arms wrapped around him prevented him from doing so.

"Don't go," he whispered again.

"Okay. Okay, I won't go," Izo reassured him and laid back down on the bed. "I'll stay here." He wrapped his arms around Thatch's torso, like he had done so many times before. Thatch's warmth and steady breathing always soothed him.

Sleep was pulling at him, but he tried to fight it. What if he woke up and this had all been a dream? What if Thatch had never been awake?

But Thatch's presence was soothing, and during the past week, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Through half-lidded eyes, he looked up at Thatch, who had already fallen asleep. Perhaps Izo could permit himself a few minutes of shut-eye…

* * *

A warm, large hand on his back gently woke him in a familiar manner. Izo pushed himself up on his elbows a little and rubbed his eyes. "I wasn't sleeping," he mumbled.

Pops smiled warmly at him. "You were, and I'm glad about that. But this isn't the place."

Izo nodded and sat up.

As soon as he lost Izo's warmth, Thatch started to stir and opened his eyes. "Izo, where…? Pops!"

"Welcome back, son."

Izo looked on endeared as their father hugged Thatch tightly. Silently, not to disturb their moment, Izo went to the waiting room, where he was greeted by all his brothers, including Ace.

"So, it's really true?" Haruta asked.

Izo nodded, too overwhelmed by emotions to talk. He was immediately caught in a group hug, something that didn't happen often, but that was a good thing, because every time it did, Izo wasn't sure if he would survive.

They were shushed by a nurse, because it was the middle of the night and other patients needed rest too. But since they were all Thatch's direct family, they couldn't be sent away. However, they needed to promise to go inside with only one or two at the time, and if Thatch got tired, they needed to leave.

Pops emerged from the room after a while. "You can go see him now."

Marco and Ace went inside first, while Pops took a seat in the hallway between the brothers. He looked tired, but happy, like everyone else, and wrapped an arm around Izo.

When Marco and Ace came back out again, Jozu and Vista took their places, but Izo barely noticed them leave as his eyelids slowly slipped shut again.

He perked up when someone gently shook his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Jozu was standing in front of him. "Come on, let's go."

"Go?" he asked confusedly. "Go where?"

Jozu smirked. "So you _were_ asleep."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Izo," Pops said, "you need some decent sleep, so Jozu will bring you home."

"No, but Pops! I need to stay! What if he needs me?" Izo said almost desperately.

"Thatch needs his rest as well, and here he'll get all the care he needs, but you won't. Go home, Izo, and get some sleep. You deserve it." Pops gently touched his cheek.

Izo looked around. All his brothers were looking at him with a mixture of encouragement and worry. He hadn't realised before, but he must have made them all worry a lot, while at the same time they worried about Thatch. He shouldn't have done that to his family.

Slowly, he nodded and took Jozu's extended hand. "Goodnight then, I guess."

* * *

Izo had immediately fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, and the next morning, he slept in late.

When he finally woke up, he resisted the urge to call the hospital to see if yesterday had really happened. It had to have, otherwise Izo would have never gone home.

It was when he was extensively brushing his hair that he realised it, and the brush fell out of his hand.

He had kissed Thatch, and _not_ in a brotherly fashion. Thatch hadn't pushed him away or anything, rather, he didn't seem to realise what was happening, but that was only to be expected since he just got out of a fucking coma.

Izo closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. What if Thatch realised later, just like he himself had? He had been too overjoyed at the time to comprehend his own actions.

He couldn't face Thatch anymore.

It was not that he thought Thatch would hate him or be disgusted by him, because Thatch wasn't that kind of person. However, he was the type of person who wanted everyone to get along and was happy, which would bring him into a dilemma. He would want to keep Izo in his life, but also be aware that spending time together might hurt Izo, and he would feel guilty about doing so. It would only lead to awkwardness and mutual feelings of guilt.

Izo had long ago accepted that there was just no getting over Thatch, and that Thatch would never feel the same way about him. He could bear that, knowing that at least Thatch was happy, as the alternative was both of them being miserable.

It wasn't the first time he thought Thatch found out about his feelings, but even he couldn't be this thick-headed, could he?

Izo let out a humourless chuckle. All those times he had thought Thatch had figured it out and almost had a heart attack, especially short after he had realised his feelings. It had been false alarm every time back then, but…

Izo decided he wouldn't go back to the hospital, at least today, and tried to get his mind off Thatch by painting. He was behind on his work, since he had spent so much time at the hospital, but Perona, who worked part-time as his assistant, had cleared his schedule for last week, so he had no missed appointments with clients and patrons.

Painting gave him the distraction he needed, until midday, when he received a text from Thatch. It contained many spelling errors, probably due to the coma, but the message was clear: Thatch wanted to know if he would stop by today because they needed to talk.

Izo stared at the text for a while, trying to calm his racing heart. It didn't mean anything necessarily, right? Maybe Thatch wanted to talk about something else. Maybe he was just bored. Maybe…

Finally, he wrote a text back, saying that he didn't have time today, but he would stop by as soon as he could. He didn't like lying to Thatch, but at least he could convince himself that he indeed was busy, because he was a week behind on his painting.

After dinner – the first dinner he made himself and ate at home that week – Thatch suddenly called. Izo stared at the vibrating device, trying to take calm, deep breaths.

Izo sighed. Whatever the reason was for Thatch to call, Izo couldn't ignore him. He didn't even want to. He desperately wanted to have him in his life, even if it was awkward.

Before he could change his mind, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Thatch's voice still sounded like he had a bit trouble talking, but he didn't sound as tired anymore. He didn't sound happy either, and Izo fidgeted with his clothes.

It stayed silent at the other end of the line.

"Thatch?" Izo asked, as it felt like a stone dropped on his stomach. There wouldn't be anything wrong, would there? "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah…"

Izo sighed in relief. Thatch was still there.

"Izo… They told me."

Izo's blood ran cold. There weren't many people who knew about his feelings for Thatch, and none of them would spill his secret, would they?

He forced himself to breath normally. "W-who told you what?"

"The guys. They told me what happened. Why I'm here."

Izo remained silent for a second. On the one hand, he was relieved that Thatch still had no clue about his true feelings, but on the other, Thatch sounded upset, and why wouldn't he be? He had learned that the man he had considered his friend was the reason he was in the hospital, not to mention said person was the cause of Ace's and Marco's injuries and was dead now.

Thatch made a choking sound, and it took Izo a moment to realise he was crying. He didn't know what to say. Thatch had been upset before, of course, but it was usually about women and he got over it pretty quickly. But Izo couldn't remember the last time Thatch had cried, not even when he was a child.

"Thatch," he said softly. Thatch was probably still a bit affected by the coma, but still, hearing him like that broke Izo's heart.

Thatch took a shaky breath. "They also told me that you were the one to find me. I'm so sorry, Izo! I'm sorry you had to see me like that…"

"You have nothing to apologise for, Thatch!" Izo said, but the memory of Thatch, lying in a growing pool of his own blood was burned onto his retina and would remain the subject of his nightmares for a long time.

"You saved my life, Izo... If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here either." Thatch's voice was barely above a whisper.

Izo swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, but Thatch's words brought him on the verge of crying as well. He had cried more than enough this past week, but he couldn't help it.

"If the roles were reversed… If I had seen you like that, had to sit on your bedside for days, not knowing if you'd come back to me… Izo, I wouldn't have been able to do it," Thatch continued, his voice trembling. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Izo said suddenly with a newfound firmness in his voice. "Teach has paid for what he did, and you showed him by not surviving one, but two attempts on your life. He's worthless. The only thing that matters is that you're alive, and I'm never letting anyone take you from me again."

Thatch was silent for a moment, but when he started to talk again, his voice sounded much lighter. "You're amazing."

Izo's lips curled into a smile. He was glad to hear Thatch returning to his normal self. "Of course."

"I love you, Izo."

It felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He knew Thatch loved him, like a friend and a brother, but still, the words did something to him. Thatch was very open about his feelings, usually through gestures, but he had never said those words out loud before – not sober anyway, and when he was drunk, Thatch suddenly loved a lot of people.

Finally, he took a deep breath and somehow managed to keep his voice even when he said, "I love you too." It was the truest thing he had ever told Thatch.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Izo took a deep breath before he dared to push open the door of Thatch's hospital room.

Inside, Thatch was lying on his bed, while Rakuyo and Namur were sitting next to him. All three were holding cards and there was a pile of chips lying on the bed between them.

Thatch turned to the door and his face lit up when he saw Izo. "Izo! Are you joining in?"

"You're in the middle of the game, aren't you?" Izo said. "I'll just watch." He greeted his other brothers and walked over to the table next to the window on which all kinds of gift baskets and bouquets of flowers were standing. He placed a basket of homemade muffins on it.

Only Ace seemed to genuinely like the muffins he baked, but he had put in extra effort for these. Thatch had tried to teach him, but somehow they never came out like they should.

Well, it was the gesture that counted.

"Thank you," Thatch said when he saw the basket, and he looked genuinely happy.

Izo's heart warmed seeing him like that.

"You're not actually going to eat those, are you?" Rakuyo asked teasingly.

"If I remember correctly, Izo actually got better at it," Thatch said. "Besides, I can always feed them to Ace," he added laughing.

"Well, it seems you're on your way to recovering if you can bash my cooking," Izo said indignantly, though, deep down, he was happy Thatch teased him again.

"Come on, don't pout. I was just kidding. Gimme one." Thatch held out his hand.

Izo passed him a muffin and held out the basket to Rakuyo and Namur, who both declined. Izo watched closely as Thatch took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. He was ready to burst when Thatch finally swallowed.

"These are pretty good," Thatch said.

"Really? Are you sure your coma didn't mess with your taste buds?" Namur asked jokingly.

Thatch shrugged and took another bite. "Try for yourself," he said with his mouth full.

Izo held out the basket again, and this time, Rakuyo and Namur both took one, albeit hesitantly.

"They _are_ pretty good," Rakuyo said, surprised, when he had taken a bite.

Izo shot him a smug look.

"See, practice makes perfect," Thatch said and winked at Izo.

Izo was surprised he didn't melt into a puddle then and there.

The boys finished their card game, after which Rakuyo and Namur announced they would leave.

"Glad to have you back. Things weren't the same without you," Namur said to Thatch, and Izo could have sworn his eyes flicked over at him.

"Get better soon. It's time to party and we're not allowed to do it at the hospital," Rakuyo said.

Thatch smirked back at them. "Will do. Drive safe."

Namur squeezed Izo's shoulder meaningfully before he left the hospital room behind Rakuyo.

As soon as they had left, however, the smile disappeared from Thatch's face and he sighed.

His sudden change of attitude made Izo's stomach drop, though he didn't want to show it. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Thatch's eyes grew sad, and Izo had to swallow. He wrapped his arms around Thatch and pulled him close.

"I'm not okay, Izo," Thatch whispered. "I pretend to be, but I'm not. I can't even walk properly anymore. I keep losing my balance…"

Izo pulled back and took Thatch's face in his hands. "You will be fine, Thatch. The doctors are very optimistic."

"I almost fell over walking to the bathroom," Thatch huffed.

"You can do it. Here," Izo rose from the bed and held out his hands, "we can try together."

Thatch looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know…"

"I know you can do it," Izo encouraged him.

Thatch still didn't seem convinced, but still took Izo's hands.

"See? You're doing great," Izo said as Thatch carefully rose to his feet.

Thatch looked at him proudly when he made it to his feet, but as soon as he wanted to take a step, he lost his balance.

Izo caught him. "I've got you," he said soothingly.

"Yeah," Thatch said slowly, and suddenly, Izo realised how close their faces were. "You always do." He brushed a lock of hair from Izo's face, which somehow had slipped from his otherwise tidy bun.

Izo was glad he was wearing make-up again, because his face was as red as a beet right now. Why did Thatch keep saying these suggestive things, and do things that gave Izo's treacherous brain hope for something else?

It was just because of the coma, he kept telling himself. In a few weeks, Thatch would be back to his normal self, and Izo wouldn't have to worry about these things anymore.

Thatch had no idea of Izo's feelings; he was too thick-headed for that. And he hadn't registered the kiss either, or he would have said something over the phone the previous day. That thought had been the only thing that had convinced Izo to come to the hospital today. Thatch was always very direct when it came to discussing issues.

"Let's just try to walk around the bed, okay," he muttered and placed Thatch's arm around his shoulder.

Thatch leaned heavily on him when he carefully placed one foot in front of the other. He had a concentrated and rather endearing look on his face. Thatch staggered a few times, but every time, Izo placed a hand on his chest to steady him and tried to ignore the grateful looks Thatch shot him.

They made it to the other side of the bed, but just when he took the last step, Thatch tripped and somehow managed to pull Izo with him.

Wide-eyed, Izo landed on top of him while he was on his back on the bed. Izo knew he should get up and laugh it off, but his body refused to listen.

Thatch was looking up at him, but instead of laughing, like Izo would have expected, his expression was soft. His fingers gently caressed Izo's cheeks. "I'm glad you're here," he said gently.

"Am I interrupting?"

Izo jumped up like someone threw a bucket of cold water over him at hearing Nojiko's voice, and red-faced, he helped Thatch lie back in bed properly. "Of course not," he replied stiffly.

Thatch's face had brightened. "Ah, ehm…" His brows knitted together in thought. "My girlfriend," he finally finished.

"Nojiko," she said.

"Right! I knew that."

"He is still recovering," Izo hastily said to Nojiko. "It's nothing personal."

"I know."

Thatch looked from him to Nojiko. "Well, I'm glad you're here," he finally said to her.

She smiled. "I'm glad to see you awake. You gave me quite a scare."

He smiled sheepishly.

A silence fell, and Izo forced himself to break it. "Well, you guys have a lot to talk about. I'll just go get some coffee."

He left the room, but hesitated at the door. On the one hand, he wanted to know what they would talk about, but on the other, he dreaded knowing. With a heavy heart, he finally dragged himself to the canteen to get coffee like he had said.

The brew tasted more bitter than usual, but Izo doubted it was the coffee itself, but rather his own thoughts.

He should be happy for Thatch.

Nojiko was an amazing woman, and the type Izo usually liked. Strong and confident, perfect for keeping an idiot like Thatch in line. And under different circumstances, Izo knew they could be friends.

The only problem was the current circumstances.

Annoying and foolish jealousy always kept Izo from liking the women Thatch dated, and he hated himself for feeling triumphant when they broke up – and usually, it wasn't Thatch doing the breaking up part.

* * *

Izo found himself in a club in a strange city, only a few months after starting his study at the art academy. He was visiting Thatch, who had gone to culinary school that happened to be in the same city as the university as Marco went to, so Izo had decided to kill two birds with one stone and visit them both at the same time.

He had missed his brothers so much, especially Thatch, and he had been happy he could spend the night at his place. Tonight, they had decided to go out, though Izo would have preferred to stay in and chat. However, Thatch insisted they should enjoy the student life, and neither Izo nor Marco had objected loud enough.

It wasn't like Izo didn't enjoy a good party – his family knew how to throw one – but he wasn't completely comfortable partying with strangers in a club. But Thatch bought him beer and that certainly helped.

He was chatting with Marco and Thatch near the bar – or rather, yelling at them to be heard over the music – when someone suddenly smacked his ass.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" some drunk guy said behind him.

"Get your hand off my ass or you won't be able to use it for anything ever again," Izo said through gritted teeth. He hated guys who felt entitled to touch him without his permission, especially when they thought he was female, as it said something about how they treated women.

The guy immediately pulled his hand away when he heard Izo's – male – voice, wiping it at his trousers. "What the hell kind of freak are you?!"

In the blink of an eye, Thatch had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What did you call him, fucktard?"

"It's okay, honey, I can handle this loser," Izo said soothingly.

Thatch let go of him, but stood close to Izo nonetheless.

Izo knew Marco was doing his intimidating stance as well and he had a hard time not to smile. He loved his brothers.

The guy seemed to consider his options, but soon realised he was no match and slinked off.

Izo rolled his eyes and downed his beer. "What a douche."

"It's kinda too bad he knew when to walk away. I would have loved to see you beat the crap outta him," Thatch said with a grin.

Izo snorted. "I'd have liked that too."

"It was really great how you did that," a female voice suddenly said behind them. Two girls their age had approached them. "That douchebag was harassing us a few minutes ago," the first continued.

"Besides, you look absolutely amazing," the second said to Izo.

"Thank you," Izo replied with a smile and introduced himself and his brothers.

"I'm Kairen and that's Sora," the second girl said and gestured to her friend.

"It was really nice what you did for your brother," Sora said to Thatch and blinked unnecessarily often with her eyes.

Izo's lips pulled taut.

Thatch smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Of course. I mean, he's my brother."

"So, do you guys come here often?" Kairen asked Izo and Marco, as Sora and Thatch seemed to have a conversation of their own.

"I'm visiting," Izo said curtly. He was busy glaring daggers at Sora, who stood way too close to Thatch to his liking.

"Really? So you're not going to university here?"

"I'm going to the art academy," Izo said, tearing his eyes away from Thatch and focusing on the conversation he apparently had.

"That's so cool! I have a friend who goes there," Kairen said, and Izo forced himself to listen as she chattered. "What about you?" she finally asked Marco.

"I'm going to university here."

"That's great! Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Perhaps, but you should know I'm gay," Marco replied, a hint of a smile on his face.

Her face betrayed her disappointment, but she laughed it off. "It's always the cute ones, huh?" She looked over her shoulder at Thatch and Sora. "Well…"

Something in her voice made Izo look over as well, and suddenly, the world seemed to freeze. Thatch was making out with Sora, a girl whom he barely knew five minutes.

"Are you okay?" Kairen asked, but her voice seemed to come from far away.

"I-I need to use the restroom," Izo managed to stammer and worked his way through the crowd, leaving Marco and Kairen behind.

He pushed open the door of the bathroom. There was one guy in, who was just drying his hands.

"Excuse me, this is the men's room," he started.

"I will gut you!" Izo snarled. He was in no mood to deal with this.

The guy held up his hands in defence and fled the men's room.

Izo leaned with his hands on the sink, his arms trembling. His head was spinning, and it suddenly felt like all his energy was drained.

It had been a little over a year since Izo had realised his feelings for Thatch, and no matter how he ignored them or tried to get over Thatch, his feelings had never gone away. However, he had learned to shove them deep down.

Nobody knew how he felt, except for Pops. Izo hadn't told him, but he somehow always knew when one of his children was in trouble, in whatever way. They had talked about it once, soon after Izo had realised he was in love with Thatch. Pops hadn't disapproved of it, much to Izo's relief and had just held Izo close.

Knowing he could never be with Thatch like that and seeing him with someone who could were two completely different things. Izo hadn't been prepared.

Thatch had never had a girlfriend before. He had mostly been oblivious in secondary school when a girl had been interested in him, but it seemed he was now finally interested of having a relationship. Or at least fool around with someone of the opposite sex.

Izo bit his lip not to cry. He wanted to fresh himself up by splashing water in his face, but if he did, he would ruin his make-up. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Izo tried to calm himself down. He was happy for Thatch, he told himself. If Thatch was happy, he would be too.

The door to the men's room opened, and Marco entered.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Izo took another deep breath to compose himself and then turned around. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He doubted Marco would fall for that, but fortunately, Marco just nodded and didn't pry. "Alright, let's just fetch Thatch and go home, then."

He had barely spoken the words, when the door flung open again, and Thatch came running in. "Guess what, guys? She wants to come to my place! Ah, Izo…"

Izo's face set.

Thatch scratched the back of his head. "Right, you'd stay with me. Uhm, I can ask to go to her place and give you the keys…"

"You can stay with me, Izo," Marco said quickly.

Thatch's face brightened. "That's even better! Sorry, Izo, I didn't plan on this."

Izo crossed his arms before his chest. It felt like he was hit in the face over and over, but he tried to stay composed. "Yet you go along with it," he said coolly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, no girl has ever before wanted to come over. I think she wants to," he made a vague gesture with his hands, "you know."

"And that's really the way you want to lose your virginity?" Izo asked sharply. "With a girl you barely know five minutes?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm almost twenty, it's about time, don't you think? And she's really pretty. Besides," Thatch continued, mimicking Izo's pose, his arms crossed before his chest, "are you judging me? 'Cause I thought you were so open minded."

He might as well have punched Izo in the gut. "Do whatever you like," he said softly. "Marco, can we please go?"

Marco followed him to the door, but said over his shoulder to Thatch, "Remember to use a condom. And text me in the morning so I know you made it home okay."

"Oi!" Thatch yelled after them embarrassed.

Marco let out a snicker, but then his face turned serious. "Izo, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to go home."

Izo managed to keep his composure on the way to Marco's place, but that was only because Marco didn't ask any questions. Izo knew that the moment he opened his mouth, he would break down.

Silently, Marco folded out the sofa bed in his room, while Izo immediately went to the bathroom to wash off his make-up. As the water hit his face, Izo's composure broke down as well. He sobbed softly, trying not to draw Marco's attention.

Tonight had been a brutal reminder of everything he wanted but couldn't have. Thatch was straight, and Izo's brother, and definitely not interested in him.

The doorknob turned, and Izo hastily grabbed a towel to dry his face.

Marco came in, his usually stoic face betraying worry.

Izo's bottom lip trembled, and suddenly, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Marco's torso and sobbed against his chest.

Without a word, Marco pulled him close and led him to the sofa bed.

Izo cried until he didn't have any tears left. He felt exhausted.

Marco just continued to stroke his hair, and Izo knew he wouldn't pry, but after breaking down like that, Marco deserved an explanation.

"I love him," he whispered, hoping that would be enough. He might cry again if he talked too much.

Marco nodded and pulled him close again.

"Please don't tell him," Izo whispered. "I… I know I shouldn't feel this way. I'm a horrible person, and an even worse brother." He choked back a sob.

"That's not true," Marco said suddenly sharply. He caressed Izo's cheek. "Don't say things like that. You can't help how you feel."

"It's been a year." Izo turned his face away. "Well, at least since I realised. Who knows how much longer? I-I can't help it, no matter how much I try." He looked at Marco. "What if… What if it never goes away?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Marco brought Izo to the train station the next morning. They hadn't heard anything from Thatch aside from the text Marco made him send, as proof of life.

Izo had confessed to being in love with Thatch to Marco the night before, but he had made Marco promise never to speak of it again. Marco hadn't judged him for being in love with someone he was supposed to see only as a brother and friend, nor had he seemed to disapprove. He had mainly been sad that one of his brothers was unhappy and wasn't likely to be happy anytime soon.

The fact that Thatch didn't even come to see Izo off hurt almost as much as being ditched the previous night.

Marco hugged him tightly. They would see each other at Christmas in any case, but that was still a few months away. Izo would miss him.

He tried not to think about Thatch.

Izo stepped into the train, lingering in the doorway. Foolishly, he still hoped Thatch would run onto the platform to say goodbye, but he never showed.

The conductor blew their whistle to announce the departure of the train, and Izo was forced to find a seat. Marco waved at him while the train rode off, but there was still no sign of Thatch.

Izo tried to take his mind off Thatch by reading a bit, but he realised he was reading the same paragraph over and over, before giving up with a sigh.

Despite yesterday being a complete disaster, Izo felt a bit of relief now that Marco knew. Marco wouldn't disclose his secret to anyone, and certainly not Thatch.

Speaking of the devil, just that moment his phone vibrated and Thatch's name was showing up on the screen. Izo debated picking up for a moment, but deep down, he did want to hear Thatch's voice. Biting his lip, he pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Izo! I just arrived at Marco's house, but you were already gone!" Thatch called in his ear.

"You knew which train I would take back," Izo replied coolly.

"Well, yeah. But I was hoping you'd wait for me." Thatch sounded disappointed, but Izo wasn't about to take pity on him.

"After ditching me last night, how was I supposed to know you would even show up?" he bit at Thatch.

Thatch was silent for a moment. "You're mad at me," he finally said.

"How sharp of you," Izo snapped.

"Come on, Izo, don't be like that! It's not like this happens to me often. What was I supposed to say, no thank you?"

Izo closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm down. He didn't want to yell at Thatch, most certainly not on the train, but his frustration had turned into anger, and it was threatening to come out.

"Do you know how much I was looking forward to this weekend?" he finally said. "I study the furthest away from all of you, and I was looking forward to seeing my brothers, to see you again. Instead, you drag us to some club and ditch us the second you get better company!"

"I wouldn't say better, per se," Thatch protested. "I mean, she's really great, but I was happy to see you again too! Izo, I missed you too."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"You should know me better than that," Thatch replied.

"Should I? Because the Thatch I know wouldn't have ditched me like that." Izo bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying again. He hated fighting.

"I'm sorry about leaving you like that. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't bother. Why don't you have fun with your girlfriend," Izo sneered.

"Maybe I will!" Thatch started to get angry as well, Izo could hear it in his voice. "You know, I've always supported you in whatever you did."

His words cut Izo like a knife. He wanted to scream, but instead he said coldly, "I'll see you at Christmas."

* * *

Izo finished his cup of coffee and sighed. He had no idea how long Nojiko would stay with Thatch, but he didn't want to go home either in case Thatch needed him afterwards. Nojiko had seemed conflicted the last time she was here because they had only dated for a brief period. Izo had no idea if she wanted to continue doing so or would end it now.

Izo rose to throw away his cup. Over the years, he had mastered pretending to be happy for Thatch whenever he was dating someone, though he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion when he thought the woman wasn't up to Thatch's standards.

However, objectively, he couldn't say anything bad about Nojiko, or give a good reason why they shouldn't date. Not even their age difference was a valid one, as the gap between Marco and Ace was even grander, and they made it work just fine.

In the past week, Izo had slipped, and he was sure that Nojiko had at least a hunch of his feelings for Thatch, if her sister hadn't told her. Izo wasn't sure if he could look her straight in the eye anymore, especially not after she caught him with Thatch just now. It had been an accident, but how would he even begin to explain? Would Thatch explain it? Would she tell Thatch what she knew?

Dread filled Izo, and suddenly, he found himself race walking back to Thatch's room. Before he could open the door, however, he stopped himself. He was being ridiculous. Besides, even if his worst fears came true, him barging in would only make things worse.

Even if Nojiko told him what she knew, or thought she knew, Thatch would laugh it off. It was ridiculous to think that Izo, his brother, would have those kind of feelings, right?

With a sigh, Izo dropped into a chair that was standing in the hallway. He was so stressed out this week. It was like he was eighteen all over again.

The door of Thatch's room opened and tore Izo's thoughts away from his self-pity. Nojiko walked into the hallway, and Izo immediately rose, though he wasn't sure why.

"How did it go?" he asked, both bursting with curiosity and dreading to know.

Nojiko took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We broke up," she finally said. A hint of a smile played on her lips as she added, "So you can finally start liking me."

"I like you," Izo protested.

Smiling, she shook her head. "It's okay. We talked a lot and we agreed it would be for the best."

"Are you okay?" Izo asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I feel a little guilty, though he assures me there's no need for that. But then again, him being so sweet makes me wonder if I'm making a mistake." She let out a laugh. "It's complicated. But on the long run, I think it's for the best."

"It's not because of…?" Izo started. "I mean, he just tripped and we fell awkwardly..." His cheeks were bright red, and once more, he was glad it was obscured by his make-up.

Nojiko smiled at him. "I didn't tell him, if that's what you're asking. And no, it wasn't. Not entirely, anyway. He needs time to recover, and I'm away a lot."

"He adores you, you know," Izo said softly. "I just want him to be happy."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Caught off guard, he returned the hug.

"He doesn't need me to be happy," she whispered. "He needs his family." As she pulled back, she kissed Izo on the cheek. "I hope we can be friends."

Izo was still too stunned to react when she was walking away, trying to process the information he had just received.

Thatch and Nojiko had broken up.

However, that also meant Thatch might be hurting. Nojiko had said it was mutual, but that didn't mean Thatch wouldn't be heartbroken.

* * *

Izo hadn't spoken to Thatch since their fight, which was already a few weeks ago. He missed him terribly, because even though they lived quite far apart, they had always talked at least weekly on the phone.

Now, Izo heard news about Thatch from his brothers. That was how he knew that Sora, who had just been supposed to only be a one night stand, had become Thatch's girlfriend. When he had heard that, Izo's resolve to call Thatch to apologise vanished. He couldn't deal with a girlfriend, not yet.

Their family knew about the fight and didn't try to meddle, though Izo knew it made them sad, especially Pops. Marco, as the peacekeeper, would probably have intervened long ago if he hadn't known the true story.

It would probably have been Christmas until they saw each other again and would be forced to interact, if Thatch hadn't been on Izo's doorstep one day. He looked pale and rather upset.

All Izo's anger vanished into thin air when he saw Thatch and immediately pulled him inside.

Thatch wrapped his arms around Izo and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I'm the one that should apologise." Despite the fact he could feel Thatch shaking, Izo was so happy that he was here and in Izo's arms.

Thatch shook his head, which Izo felt rather than saw, but didn't reply. Instead, he tightened his hold on Izo.

"What's wrong, honey?" Izo asked softly as he started caressing Thatch's back gently. "You're scaring me."

There wasn't a family emergency, he was sure of that. There were much faster methods to inform him than Thatch coming to deliver the news personally. But he had never seen Thatch so upset before.

Thatch took a shaky breath and pulled back. "I… She… broke up with me."

Izo's face softened. "The girl from the club?"

Thatch nodded. He looked so miserable that it broke Izo's heart.

Izo pulled him with him to the couch, where he sat down. Thatch buried his face in his lap.

"You really liked her, huh?" Izo said as he stroked Thatch's hair.

Thatch nodded again without looking up. "You must be pleased," he said, sounding muffled.

"You think I like seeing you like this?" Izo asked slightly indignantly.

Thatch sat up and sighed. "No. I'm sorry. This whole stupid fight was because of her." He looked at Izo. "I don't want to fight."

"Me neither." Izo sighed. "I'm sorry too. I guess I was jealous of a stranger demanding your attention."

"Hey, you'll always be my number one." Thatch grinned at him, and Izo realised how much he had missed that smile.

He pulled Thatch into a hug and pressed a kiss against his temple. "I didn't have time to do groceries, but I think I have some chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Would you like some?"

Thatch smiled at him. "Do you also have something to make it Irish?"

* * *

Thatch's main problem was that he fell too hard and too fast for the women he dated, which meant that Izo had to gather the pieces after.

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst, Izo pushed open the door of the hospital room.

However, instead of being heartbroken, Thatch smiled at him when he entered. "Hey! I was wondering if you might have gone home."

"I couldn't leave you, seeing she might…" Izo shook his head. "I heard you broke up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Izo. So you knew it would happen, huh?"

"I just knew she was really confused the last time she was here and you were still…" Izo sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to think about that anymore. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, we only went on three dates," Thatch said.

Izo hummed. In a few instances, that had been enough to leave Thatch a mess after breaking up, but he wouldn't bring that up. "So I don't need to go out to get chocolate ice cream and whiskey?" After the first time Thatch got his heart broken, that had been the recipe to get Thatch to smile again. Along with watching cartoons all night with Izo.

Thatch smiled. "Maybe for Ace, since he set us up. I'm fine, Izo, really. We only went out a few times, and she's a lot of fun, don't get me wrong. Under different circumstances, we might have made it, but things didn't go that way. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to wait for me to recover. She has her work to focus on, and I have my family, which is kind of a mess right now."

Izo sighed, a soft smile on his lips. "Please, you slept through most of that mess."

Thatch elbowed him playfully. "Yeah, well, _I'm_ still a mess."

"Your hair is, in any case." Izo ruffled his hair to empathise.

"Oi! I don't have my gel here." Thatch slapped his hand away.

"Whatever, you look ridiculous either way," Izo said teasingly.

Thatch huffed indignantly. "My hair is awesome."

Izo chuckled, when his eye suddenly fell on the music box that was standing next to Thatch's bed on the nightstand. "Oh, did I leave it here?" he wondered out loud as he grabbed the box. Apparently, he had placed it on the small table when Thatch woke up. He had never thought of taking it with him again.

"Yeah, you got that from me, right?" When Izo nodded, Thatch smiled smugly. "I'm so considerate."

Izo slapped him playfully and carefully opened the lid of the box. Much to his relief, he saw the photo lying facing down at the bottom. He couldn't remember putting it back after looking at it, but apparently, he had. Not that he thought Thatch would have a clue if he saw it, but Izo rather not show it anyway.

Instead, he pretended to be listening to the music and smiled gently. "It's too bad you gave me this so early on. You've never been able to top it," he said teasingly.

Thatch snorted. "And still I'm your favourite brother."

"Favourite dumbass is more like it."

Thatch huffed, but didn't reply.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the music from the music box, when Thatch finally said, "The doctor says I can go home in a few days. But I'll need someone to help me out around the house, at least for a while."

"You can stay with me," Izo suggested as he closed the lid of the box.

"No way."

"Excuse me?" Izo asked indignantly. "My house isn't good enough for His Majesty?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Thatch said hastily. "Just… You've done enough for me already. When I was in a coma, you went out of your way to stay with me. I can't ask you to do that again."

"I'm offering it," Izo countered.

"Still. I can hire someone."

Izo snorted. "Yeah? You and what money?"

Thatch pouted slightly and then sighed. "I could borrow from Pops…"

"You're nearing forty, that's too old to leech off your father."

I'm not even thirty five," Thatch protested. "And why would it be worse than leeching off you?"

Izo sighed. "You're so stubborn. Thatch," he took Thatch's face between his hands, "you're not a burden."

Thatch took his hand, but didn't remove it from his face. He sighed, but his lips curled into a smile. "And I'm the stubborn one."

"Yes, you are."

Thatch huffed and crossed his arms before his chest. "I guess we'll have to settle this the Whitebeard way then."

Izo chuckled and moved off the bed. "Fine, if that's what you want. I'll schedule a family meeting and we'll decide democratically what will happen." Smirking, he added smugly, "Then we can combine celebrating your recovery with celebrating you moving in with me~"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The gravel crunched underneath Izo's feet as he unloaded Thatch's new wheelchair from the boot of the car. While Thatch was doing better, he still needed the wheelchair as he got tired of walking soon. Thatch himself was still sitting in the passenger seat, staring at the mansion they grew up in like Izo had the first time he saw it.

Izo opened the door after he had unfolded the wheelchair to help Thatch out.

"It feels like it's been months since I've been here," Thatch said softly. "Which is stupid, 'cause I was here only last month." He batted Izo's hands away when he tried to help Thatch into the chair. "I can do it. Stop fussing."

Izo huffed. "Once they vote for my plan, I'm gonna fuss about you as much as I like. And don't even try to get yourself inside, with your broken arm."

However, Izo didn't get the chance to fuss any more, as several of their brothers stormed outside calling Thatch's name, and heaved him onto their shoulders as they paraded him around. Izo couldn't help but chuckle. When Thatch had been in a coma, Izo hadn't given it a moment's thought that the rest of his family had been just as heartbroken as he was. A party seemed to be just the thing they all needed. However, first, there was a more pressing matter at hand.

Izo locked his car and hastened himself after his brothers. Blenheim had taken the wheelchair with him, and inside the living room, Thatch was placed back in it, laughing loudly.

"I missed you guys too," he said and rubbed his knuckles over Haruta's head, who protested strongly.

Izo chuckled and took a seat on one of the chairs that had been put into a circle. Izo had already given his brothers a head's up about the meeting, just not exactly what it was about. However, despite the fact that the welcome home party hadn't even started yet, it was never too early for booze at the Newgate residence. Beer was handed out generously; nothing stronger yet, as they needed to keep their heads clear, and drinking a bottle of beer would take longer than emptying a glass of something stronger.

"Does someone need to wake Pops?" Thatch inquired as he took a sip from his beer, looking pleased.

"No need for that, son," Pops' warm voice sounded as he entered the room. He also took a beer out of solidarity, despite preferring the stronger stuff, and walked over to Thatch. The excited look in Thatch's eyes warmed Izo's heart. Pops wrapped his arms around Thatch and pulled him close for a moment. His usually booming voice was now soft as he whispered something to Thatch Izo that couldn't hear, but it wasn't meant for his ears anyway.

When Pops let go of Thatch, he straightened and walked over to his chair. It was bigger than the others, but only out of necessity for Pops' large frame. Izo liked how their meetings were always like this, sitting in a circle. They were equals after all. It reminded him of the legends of King Arthur and his Round Table.

"Well then," Pops started after he had finished his beer in one, "it seems like Thatch and Izo have a dispute that they want us to help resolve. So why don't you go ahead?"

Izo cleared his throat and rose from his chair. "Right. I'll start."

"Why do you get to start?" Thatch protested. "I'm older."

"But I'm prettier," Izo flung back. He was surprised when Thatch stopped arguing and just crossed his arms before his chest, but he didn't dwell on it. "Anyway, you all know how Thatch is an idiot, right?"

"Oi!" Thatch called indignantly.

"Is that what this meeting is about? 'Cause I think we established that a long time ago," Jozu said teasingly and attempted to ruffle Thatch's hair.

"Not the hair!" Thatch batted his hands away. His hair was finally back in the pompadour style, and Thatch had been extremely proud of it.

"Anyway," Izo continued when everyone had calmed down again, "yes, it's a fact that Thatch is an idiot. What is also a fact is that he needs to recover. In my own not so humble opinion, he would benefit the greatest by living with me."

"And you disagree?" Pops asked Thatch.

"Yes! I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"In a wheelchair, with a broken arm?" Izo flung back.

"I have to agree with Izo on this one, bro." Rakuyo leaned back in his chair. "Izo has to be the only person alive whom you won't drive crazy within a day."

The whole group snickered.

"Very funny," Thatch huffed.

"I told you they would take my side," Izo said triumphantly.

"That's only because they're more scared of you than of me."

There was a murmur of agreement.

It was Izo's turn to huff. "Be that as it may, I'm the voice of reason here."

"It would be the most sensible solution," Namur mixed into the conversation. "What else do you want to do? Hire a nurse?"

"Ooh, now I see why Thatch doesn't want to say with Izo. He wants to have a nurse give him a sponge bath, like Pops has," Jiru said teasingly.

Pops grinned around the neck of his freshly opened beer bottle.

"That's not it!" Thatch protested through the whooping sounds and accusations of him being a pervert. "All I'm saying is that it's a bad idea."

"We decided to do this democratically, so let's do that." Izo looked around the room. "All in favour of Thatch living with me, raise your hand."

All hands in the room rose, except for one.

"Traitors," Thatch muttered, until he noticed that Ace's hand wasn't up. "Ace! I knew you'd be on my side!"

Ace was sitting next to Marco, looking around wide-eyed when all eyes were suddenly aimed at him. "Ehm, I didn't know I had a vote in this."

"Of course you do," Marco said, kissing his head. "Everyone with a Division does. And Pops, of course." Ace had taken over the Second Division, one of the orphanages under Pops' care, a little while back from Marco, who had had two until then.

"Well, in that case," Ace turned to Thatch, "I don't think you should live with Izo if you don't want to. Whatever we have to say about it." He looked around slightly nervously, like he feared he had said something wrong.

To Izo, he had. Thatch's protests had seemed to be about being in the way, not about not wanting to. Izo's jaw tightened.

"That's not it," Thatch hastily protested. "It's just…" He sighed and looked at the floor. "Everything's a mess and it's all my fault. You all have worried about me for a week, and I…" He rubbed his temples. "I just don't want to be a burden."

Izo knelt in front of him. "I told you, you're never a burden. What do I need to do to get that through your thick skull, hm?"

"Izo does tend to forget to eat when he's in the zone with his painting or drawing," Marco offered. "You could make sure that he does."

Thatch's face brightened visibly.

"See? You feed me and are blessed with being near me at the same time," Izo said.

Thatch snorted and pulled Izo into a hug. When he let go, he said, "What do you say we get this party started?"

* * *

The party was smaller than usual at the Newgate residence, as birthdays were planned more in advance, and a lot of people couldn't make it. Shanks, however, was not one of those people. The day Shanks missed a party was the day he died.

"Am I late?" he asked with a grin as Izo opened the door.

"Fashionably, as always." Izo allowed himself to be pulled into a one armed hug. Shanks was of course carrying a bottle of rum. "I see you've brought your posse too."

Behind Shanks, Roo, Benn Beckman and Yasopp were standing, all carrying crates of booze.

Shanks smirked. "It ain't a party without them."

"The guys or the bottles?" Izo asked teasingly, and Shanks only grinned sheepishly. Shaking his head, Izo led them to the living room, where they soon mixed with the other guests. Aside from Shanks, several of their other old friends were there, including Whitey Bay, Jinbe and Squard, and people who had grown up in one of the orphanages. Izo had been right, a party had been just what they needed. Everyone seemed happy, most of all Thatch.

As always, booze flowed richly, and Izo was starting to feel the effects soon enough. He had danced with Jinbe for a while and with some other people too, before he made his way over to Thatch, who was drinking beer in the corner.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a smile.

Thatch grinned back. "Yeah. It's too bad I can't walk for long. I'd have loved to dance with you."

Izo laughed. "You wouldn't think Jinbe is such a good dancer, but he is."

"That's just because you haven't danced with me yet." Shanks appeared out of nowhere and twirled Izo around before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You think you're in my league, darlin'?" Izo asked teasingly. Obviously, he was; Shanks was one of the most handsome men Izo had ever met. Not that he was attracted to him in any way, though.

Shanks just laughed.

Something changed in Thatch's face, and it worried Izo.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked as he knelt down next to him. "You're not in pain, are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Thatch said. "Stop worrying about me, it's so unlike you. You're supposed to yell at me when I'm doing something stupid."

"Well, do something stupid and maybe I'll yell at you," Izo said jokingly.

"Maybe I will." Thatch eyed Shanks for a moment, before, out of the blue, he threw the content of his glass into Shanks' face.

"Thatch! What the hell!" Izo yelled.

The room had suddenly become eerie quiet, as all eyes were on them. Shanks stood still, blinking his eyes to get the beer out, and his hair dripping with liquid. Nobody moved, but Izo knew that Benn, Yasopp and Roo stood ready to pummel Thatch at the slightest indication that Shanks wanted that. Thatch just looked at Shanks challengingly.

Suddenly, Shanks started laughing, soon followed by his friends.

"Shanks, you look ridiculous!" Roo called out.

Slowly, the tension drained from the room, and everyone started doing what they had been doing before. Izo, however, was fuming. Thatch must have realised that, because he didn't even try to stop Izo when he pushed Thatch's wheelchair out to the garden, after apologising to Shanks, who just brushed it off.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Izo started his rant as soon as they were alone. He passed up and down. "Shanks is your friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I know." Thatch rubbed at his face. He suddenly looked very tired.

"Then what the hell?!"

"I just…" Thatch started and he sighed. "I'm just so angry, and I don't know how to let it out. Picking a fight with Shanks is obviously not the way…"

"Obviously," Izo huffed, but then he too sighed and sat down next to Thatch. "But I guess I can understand the anger."

"You can?"

"Well, yeah. You were in a coma, Thatch, and you never got to face the guy responsible for it." Izo stared into space. "I think he got what he deserved, but I doubt you do. And not just because you'd probably forgiven him on the spot, but because we did it for you. You've lost a week of your life, and you feel like everything's a mess."

"I'm definitely a mess," Thatch mumbled.

"Things will get better, you'll see. Go talk to Whitey. Not tonight… Just make an appointment, okay? She's pretty much our family psychologist, after all." Izo caressed Thatch's face. "And stop doing stupid things."

Thatch smirked. "I never stopped before, why change that now?"

Izo squeezed his cheek and shook his head with a smile. That smile disappeared, however, when he saw Shanks had entered the garden. Hastily, he rose and walked over to him, so they were just out of earshot from Thatch. Shanks had put on a clean shirt, no doubt borrowed from one of the brothers. "Don't be too hard on him, okay? He's still not completely himself since the coma."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad," Shanks reassured him. "I mean, it was a waste of good booze, but fortunately, there is more where that came from." He slapped Izo jovially on the shoulder. "I've known Thatch for years. I won't claim I know him as well as you do, but I know when he's out of sorts. Besides," he added with a grin, "even I am not as stupid as to pick a fight with the Whitebeard brothers."

Slightly reassured, Izo watched as Shanks walked over to Thatch and sat down next to him. However, he couldn't resist peeking through the kitchen window once he had moved back inside. Shanks and Thatch seemed to be talking, and no fights had broken out.

"He's not going to hurt him," a deep voice suddenly said behind him.

Izo grabbed at his heart and whipped around. "Dear God, Benn! You startled me."

Benn smirked and took a sip from his drink. "Bad conscience?"

Izo huffed, but then eyed the window again. "I know he's not angry. I'm just worried about Thatch. He told me he is mad." Izo let out a humourless laugh. "Thatch doesn't get mad. I mean, it's understandable in his situation, but… It's still Thatch."

"You're worried the coma has changed him?" Benn asked.

Covering his mouth with one hand, Izo shook his head. "I'm afraid he'll let it change him."

* * *

There was a knock on his door when Izo was changing in his room. Most of the brothers had decided to stay the night, since a lot of them were fairly drunk. Izo put on his robe and moved to the door.

Thatch was standing in the hallway, holding himself up against the doorpost, his wheelchair nowhere to be seen.

"Did you get up the stairs by yourself?" Izo asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Nah, Fossa slung me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes." Thatch huffed indignantly. "I'm too drunk to walk straight anyway."

Izo just nodded.

"Anyway," Thatch scratched the back of his head, "I came to apologise to you too."

Izo crossed his arms before his chest. "You didn't do anything to me."

"I behaved like an ass. And you're right, I'm an idiot."

Izo smiled. "Now I'm starting to get worried. The Thatch I know would never admit to that." His smile disappeared when Thatch's face turned sad.

"I don't know if I'm still that Thatch," he said softly.

Izo took his hand. "You'll always be _my_ Thatch."

Thatch nodded and buried his face in the crook of Izo's neck. "Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked, sounding muffled. He pulled back a little. "I gave my bed to Ace so he can sleep in the same room as Marco, and yeah…"

Izo smiled again. Whether it was just an excuse or not, he was glad to have Thatch close to him again. Pulling him gently inside by his hand, Izo closed the door of his bedroom behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Izo didn't have to open his eyes to know what Thatch was doing. "Stop staring at me." He turned his back towards Thatch.

Thatch chuckled. "I just always forget what cute freckles you have up close." He touched Izo's cheek, but Izo slapped his hand away.

"That's because I don't have freckles."

"You've been denying it all your life. When will you accept the truth?" Thatch sighed mock-dramatically.

"I am. Because I don't have freckles." Realising he wasn't going to get more sleep, Izo rose from the bed and put on his robe. He walked over to the dressing table and sat down to brush his hair.

Thatch popped himself up on an elbow as he watched Izo perform his morning ritual. "Ace has freckles too. I don't know why you dislike them so much."

"I can't dislike about myself what I don't have," Izo replied curtly.

Thatch chuckled again, and Izo watched in the mirror how he rolled onto his back, his hands underneath his head. The smile disappeared from his face as he stared at the ceiling. "Izo?"

Izo hummed as he resumed brushing.

"I'm sorry about last night."

Izo turned around, placing the brush on the dressing table. "You don't have apologise to me. Though, I'm still not sure what you were thinking, trying to pick a fight with Shanks of all people. That's just like trying to pick a fight with… well, you. You never get angry either."

Thatch sat up a little, his eyebrow raised. "You think I'm like him?"

"In many ways, yes."

Thatch huffed.

"What? It's a compliment. Shanks is a good man, and so are you." Izo checked himself in the mirror and when he had decided he was pleased with that he saw, he rose again, walking towards the bed.

Thatch was still staring at the ceiling, not moving even when Izo sat down next to him. "Do you like him?" he finally asked.

"Shanks? Of course I do, I adore him. But you know that. We've been friends forever."

Thatch remained silent.

Izo frowned at his behaviour. "You're… not asking if I _like_ him, are you?"

"Do you?" Finally, Thatch looked at him.

"What? No, of course not. Not like that. He's with Benn and besides, I wouldn't want to date someone my brother dated." Marco had dated Shanks a few years back when Benn was out of the picture. "Why do you ask?"

Thatch shrugged. "You seemed all chummy last night."

"I don't think we behaved any different than usual," Izo replied thoughtfully. Had he? He had danced with Jinbei, but that didn't seem to bother Thatch. _Was_ it bothering Thatch? Why? "Why do you care, anyway?"

Thatch propped himself up on his elbows. "Ehm, because I'm your brother? I always tell you stuff like this, and you never do."

"That's because there's never anything to tell."

"But if there was, you would tell me, right?" Thatch pressed.

Izo sighed and rose again to move behind the folding screen under the pretence he was getting dressed, though mainly, he was just glad he didn't have to look Thatch in the face. "I already explained I just don't really fall in love. Or feel sexually attracted to anyone." He hated talking about this stuff, because it meant he had to lie to Thatch or evade his questions. And even someone as thick-headed as Thatch was bound to catch up at some point.

Thatch sighed. "I know, I know. But you told me sexuality and stuff can change throughout your life. Just promise me that you'll tell me when someone does catch your eye."

"I'll tell you when there's something to tell." Izo knew that Thatch was hardly satisfied with his answer, but it was the best he could manage right now.

With a sigh, Thatch pushed himself off the bed and picked up his clothes, wobbling a little on his legs. Izo watched him through the cracks in the folding screen. "I'll go start on breakfast then."

Izo couldn't hold back a smile. If Thatch was doing the cooking, it meant that he was starting to get back to normal. "Do you need help with the stairs?"

"I'll be fine."

After getting dressed and braiding his hair for a change, Izo was about to follow Thatch downstairs, when he suddenly hesitated. Instead of going down, he went up the stairs to the upper floor where Pops' bedroom was. Biting his lip, he knocked on the door. Despite having lived in this house for over ten years, going into Pops' room still felt like something special. It wasn't that it was forbidden, but somehow, it felt like entering some kind of shrine.

Pops' voice called him to enter, proving he was still present, and Izo pushed open the door. Pops was lying in bed, reading a book, his giant dog Stefan lying beside him. When he saw Izo, Stefan started wagging his tail.

"Morning, son," Pops greeted Izo. No matter how often he heard it, the word 'son' still managed to warm him inside, and with a smile, Izo entered. Pops patted the bed invitingly. Izo sat down, only to be immediately licked by Stefan. Izo thanked his lucky stars he was wearing waterproof makeup.

"Is something the matter?" Pops asked when Izo didn't speak right away.

Izo sighed and scratched Stefan behind his ears. "I need to talk to you about Thatch." When Pops nodded encouragingly, he continued, "He's acting a bit strangely ever since he woke up from his coma. I mean, it is to be expected, since he went through major trauma, but… I'm worried about him."

Pops hummed. "These things take time, Izo."

"I know." Izo cast his eyes down. "I just… I fear I might have pushed him too much last night, by making him live with me. Part of me… Part of me wonders if I was doing what was best for Thatch, or…" He bit his lip. He had told no one about his true feelings for Thatch, except for Pops and Marco, so there was no need to finish his sentence. Pops' acceptance when he had finally managed to spill his secret had been what had kept him sane, as guilt had been weighing him down.

"Do you want him living with you to help him, or because you'll hope it'll change something?" Pops' voice was soft, yet it felt to Izo like he had yelled.

Izo looked away. "There was this moment, in the hospital. I'm probably reading too much into it, though." He shook his head at how silly he sounded, but Pops had a way of making him tell the truth. "Maybe there is a small part of me that still has hope, even after all these years." He sighed. "Perhaps it would be better if he stayed with you, Pops. Your nurses could take care of him too, and he'd be in a place he once called home. I mean, he's been at my house, but it's not like he lived there…" Somehow, his stomach seemed to turn at that thought.

"Why don't you ask him what he wants?" Pops wrapped an arm around Izo, pulling him close. "And you have to remember, Thatch will be Thatch no matter what."

Izo nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. "I know. Thanks, Pops." He rose and walked to the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob, before he turned around. "Pops, I'm sorry about how I acted when Thatch was in a coma. I could only focus on my own hurt, ignoring yours and the others'." He looked at the floor.

"The only important thing is that all my sons are safe and sound," Pops said with a smile.

Izo smiled back and left the room. He went downstairs, greeting Marco, Namur and Blenheim, who were already sitting at the table, before going into the kitchen. The sooner he had his talk with Thatch over with the better.

Thatch was whistling something as he stirred in a pan, sitting on a stool on high legs so he could reach the cooker without standing. He stopped as soon as he heard Izo come in. "Hey, taste this."

Before Izo could argue, a spoon was held in front of his mouth and out of habit, he opened his mouth. "It tastes great," he said after he had swallowed.

Thatch looked at him suspiciously. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not. Since when are you insecure about your cooking?" Izo inquired.

Thatch shrugged. "You know…"

Izo's face softened. "There's nothing wrong with you, much less with your skills."

"Never mind, okay?" Thatch turned back to the counter. "What's up?"

Obviously, he was trying to change the subject, but Izo decided to indulge him. "I came to apologise for last night."

"How so?" Thatch started chopping some vegetables.

"Well, I realised I may have been a little pushy."

Thatch dropped his knife and looked over his shoulder, looking mock-shocked. "This has to be the first time you apologise for being pushy."

"Shut up." Izo gave him a slap against the back of his head for good measure.

Grinning, Thatch continued what he was doing.

"Anyway," Izo continued, "I talked to Pops, and I think it might be better for you to stay here, with him. Less change," he added when Thatch didn't reply right away. "Of course it's up to you."

Thatch placed his knife on the counter and rose from the stool to look Izo in the eye. "You don't think the reason I protested is because I don't want to live with you, do you?"

"No, I know that's not the case, but…"

"There's gonna be change either way. I'll have to give up my job regardless where I live." Thatch continued chopping the vegetables, but Izo noticed his pace was brusquer. Cautiously, he stepped closer.

"Everything's changing and I don't have a say in it. I can't even stand up properly. But it's fine. Fucking hell!" Thatch cursed suddenly and put his index finger in his mouth. A drop of blood fell on the counter.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Izo hastened himself to the cabinet in which they kept the band-aids. His heart was racing. Thatch didn't curse often. He didn't cut himself often either, unless it was with shaving.

Thatch held out his finger to let Izo to put the band-aid on it. When he was done, Izo took his hand. "Thatch…"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Thatch waved him away with his free hand. "I'm being dramatic."

"You have every right to be."

Thatch sighed. "I just feel so helpless. Like I don't have a say in anything that is happening…"

"You do." Izo took a step closer. "It's only temporary, Thatch, you'll see."

Thatch took a deep breath and wiped the blood from the counter with a clean cloth. "I know. That's why I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure?" Izo asked. "Pops would love to have you here."

"No way, you said I had to stay with you, so you won't get rid of me that easily." Thatch grinned as he crossed his arms before his chest.

Izo rolled his eyes. "Didn't that come back to bite me in the ass."

"Don't you always say that's your best feature?" Thatch asked teasingly.

"Honey, I'm all my best feature." Laughing, Izo wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck. "You're going to be okay," he whispered softly.

Someone clearing their throat made them both look up. Ace had entered the kitchen. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah, you're just in time to set the table." Thatch nodded to a cabinet. "Fetch the plates, would ya? Breakfast'll be ready in a bit."

"I will, but first, Izo, can I talk to you?" Ace's eyes flicked to Thatch, who has started chopping again. "In private?"

Confused, Izo followed Ace into the garden. They were standing next to the pool. Izo couldn't say he had used it much. Of course he could swim, he just chose not to. "What is it?" he asked Ace. "Should I be worried?"

Ace shook his head. "No, I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Okay." Izo blinked a few times. "I'm perfect. You really needed to ask me that in private?"

Ace sighed and sat down on a garden chair. "I wanted to know how you're _really _doing." Izo opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Ace continued. "I know how you feel about Thatch. And before you ask, no, Marco didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own."

Izo gaped at him. Was he that transparent? How did he know? "Wha– How?" he finally managed to stammer.

"Remember on Marco's birthday when you broke apart when Thatch was bragging about Noj? I kinda figured it out then. And believe me, if I'd known, I'd never set them up, honestly. Besides, I'm just good at knowing who likes who."

"Unless you're the object of affection," Izo remarked dryly. It had taken quite a while before Ace figured out how Marco felt about him. Izo did believe Ace that Marco hadn't told him, though. Marco wouldn't betray his trust.

Ace smiled sheepishly. "Well, anyway," he said eventually. "How are you really? I know you're happy he's awake, but is it really wise to have Thatch live with you?"

Izo sat down next to him. "I appreciate your concern, but I've had these feelings for a long time. I can cope."

Ace's eyebrows knitted together, his usually cheerful face looking worried. "I just want you to be happy. And Thatch too."

"I know, honey. But I am happy, really." Izo smiled softly. "Your life doesn't have to be perfect for you to be happy, you know." He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "I have Thatch, that's enough."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Izo stared up at the building Thatch lived in and hesitated to go inside. The last time he had been here, he had found Thatch half dead in a puddle of his own blood, not knowing whether he would live or die. Of course, Thatch was sitting alive and well in front of him in his wheelchair as Izo had been pushing him, but the images of him stabbed had been burned onto Izo's mind eye. He knew his brothers had cleaned up while Thatch was in a coma, but he could never unsee the image.

Thatch looked over his shoulder at Izo, patting his hand to comfort him. Izo wondered if he knew what Izo was thinking or if he just noticed Izo was upset about something. Thatch didn't ask, in any case. Taking a deep breath, he pushed Thatch towards the door. Thatch opened it with the key, though he had to fumble a bit with it before it worked. Izo let him and didn't say anything, even though he had a key as well. The key that had saved Thatch's live, in a way. Had he not had it, he would never have been in time to save Thatch and he would have…

"Izo?" Thatch's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Izo startled. He shouldn't think about things that could have happened. They hadn't happened. Thatch was okay. Izo reached out to caress his cheek, but changed his mind. Pretending everything was just fine, he pushed Thatch's wheelchair to the lift and pressed the button to go up.

After a few seconds, the doors slid open, revealing a dark haired woman carrying a laundry basket. She probably came from the basement, which contained the laundry room. She smiled at them.

"Hi Acilia," Thatch greeted her cheerfully as the lift doors slid shut. "You remember my brother Izo?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling at him. "It's good to see you up and about. The whole building was upset when they heard what happened."

Izo stiffened.

"That's sweet of you guys," Thatch said. He wore his trademark grin, but Izo noticed it didn't reach his eyes as usual. He would have to keep an eye on that. "I'm just here to pick up some stuff, though. I'm gonna live with Izo for a while, you know, to recover."

Acilia nodded, still smiling. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" she asked.

Thatch looked over his shoulder at Izo. "I dunno. Couple of days?"

Izo bit his lip not to blurt out that that was probably a bit too optimistic, but he didn't want to send Thatch down a depressed spiral again. "Please, if I have you cooking for me daily, I'm not going to let you leave again," he said, trying to sound light.

"If you decide to stay away longer, you might want to consider subletting your place," Acilia proposed. "I know someone who might be interested."

Thatch pursed his lips. "That might not be a bad idea. Y'know, if it takes longer to heal and all. I'll think about it."

Acilia smiled. "That's great." The lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. "Let me know. You have my number, right?"

"I do, don't worry." Thatch grinned, looking sincere this time, and Izo sighed in relief. "Bye, Acilia!"

She waved as the doors shut, and the lift started moving again. Izo smiled slightly. Thatch had always made friends easily, so it didn't surprise Izo that he had befriended most of the residents in his building. It had been evident in the amount of get-well-soon cards he got and while Izo hadn't paid attention to it at the time, the hospital room had looked more like a flower shop than, well, a hospital room, with the amount of bouquets decorating it.

They arrived at the door to Thatch's apartment, and Izo braced himself for what he was about to see. He forced himself to act normal when Thatch had opened the door, and pushed him inside, but it was Thatch who suddenly stopped his chair, staring at the large stain on the floor. It had been cleaned well, as the carpet was only slightly darker than the rest, but it was still visible nonetheless. Izo swallowed and tried to think of something light to say, but when he saw Thatch's pale face, the words stuck in his throat.

Thatch brought a trembling hand to his face, covering his eyes. "Damn," he whispered. "Damn it, damn it!"

"Thatch? Are you okay?" Izo asked, kneeling down next to him. Obviously, he wasn't okay, but Izo needed him to snap out of it.

Fortunately, it worked. Thatch rubbed his face, nodding his head. "Y-yeah. It's just… You guys told me what happened and all, but… It was just a story, y'know? Seeing this… It's blood, isn't it? My blood. God, that's a lot of blood."

Izo bit his lip harshly to force the image of Thatch lying on the floor out of his head. He hadn't considered how Thatch might react. Of course he couldn't just laugh this off. He had been stabbed in the back by someone who he had considered his friend. Izo could just hope that didn't make Thatch lose his faith in humanity. It hadn't seemed like it in the lift with Acilia, but he couldn't be sure. Thatch hadn't really interacted much with anyone outside his family since he had been awake. Suddenly, realisation hit him. Had that been the reason Thatch had been so weird to Shanks the other day? Shanks was close to the family, but still further removed than his brothers.

Thatch grabbed his hand. He felt clammy and was almost crushing Izo's bones, but Izo didn't have the heart to let go. He pulled Thatch into a hug, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he let go, he said, "Come on, let's go pack your things." _The sooner we're out of here, the better,_ he thought.

Thatch nodded, still looking rather pale, and rose from his chair. Izo helped him until he had found his balance. Fortunately, the living room showed no evidence from what had gone on in this apartment not even two weeks before. The place had been trashed then, or so Izo had heard, because he had been too busy trying to save Thatch to notice. Teach had tried to make it look like a robbery gone wrong and trashed the place, but now everything had been cleaned and put back in its rightful place. Izo decided not to point it out, even if Thatch had already heard it.

Thatch went into his bedroom to pack his clothes, while Izo went into the bathroom. Thatch had most of the toiletries he needed at Izo's house as well, like a toothbrush and a razor, since he sometimes dropped by unannounced, but Thatch wasn't happy unless he could use his own hair gel – which was ridiculously overpriced in Izo's opinion.

"Okay, I have your hair gel, is there anything else you want or are you cool with using my shamp–" he called to Thatch, when he was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Startled, he ran to the bedroom, worst-case scenarios running through his mind. Had Thatch lost his balance and fallen through the window? Was someone here to finish Teach's job?

In the bedroom, he found Thatch sitting on his bed, a picture frame lying on the ground with broken glass. Izo heaved a sigh in relief, but noticing Thatch's posture, it was pretty obvious what had happened. Thatch used to have a picture of him and Teach hanging in his room. Izo didn't doubt that was the picture that had made its way to the floor.

He wanted to see Teach's face as little as Thatch did, but Izo also wanted to make sure Thatch never had to see that bastard again. Without a word, he retrieved a dustpan and brush, and swept up the broken picture frame in one brusque movement. He then made his way to the trash bin in the kitchen and threw the frame in without a second glance.

"Come on, start packing. You wanted to go to your restaurant afterwards, didn't you?" he said lightly as he got the vacuum cleaner for small shards of glass.

"It's not _my _restaurant," Thatch replied, like he always did. It put Izo at ease again. "But yeah, I should tell them I'm gonna be away for a while."

"Then hurry up. I have plans, you know," Izo called back over the sound that the vacuum. He didn't, not for today anyway, but he still believed they shouldn't stay in the apartment too long, for both of their sanities' sake. It would be good for Thatch to be away for a while, and perhaps he should consider moving after he left Izo's place, seeing how much trauma he had experienced here.

"Remind me to check the mail before we leave," Thatch said. Their brothers had picked it up while Thatch was in a coma, so at least the mailbox wouldn't be too full.

Izo put away the vacuum cleaner and checked in the refrigerator while Thatch was packing his clothes. He found some spoiled food, which he threw out, and packed the perishable things that weren't expired yet. Thatch hated to throw away food, but when it was green and mouldy, Izo thought it was time to get rid of it. When he was done, he sat down on the couch and flicked through a cooking magazine that was lying on the coffee table.

A while later, Thatch came out of the bedroom with a suitcase on his lap. "I think that's all. And if I missed something, we can always go back."

"Yes, because I have nothing better to do than driving back and forth between your house and mine," Izo said half-jokingly, half-seriously. "You better think about if you haven't forgotten anything."

"I've got everything. Besides, I already have a toothbrush at your place. Let's just go." Thatch rolled himself towards the door.

"Alright." After a moment of thought, Izo took the cooking magazine with him and placed in Thatch's lap as well.

When Izo had helped Thatch into the car and put the suitcase in the trunk, he sat down in the driver's seat, but before he could start the engine, Thatch placed his hand on his.

"How about we go straight to your house?" he said.

"I thought you wanted to stop by your work?" Izo asked surprised.

Thatch stared out of the windscreen and just shrugged.

Izo's mind flashed back to the photo of Teach. That had to have made the betrayal real to Thatch, but Izo wasn't going to let Thatch become distrustful of everyone. "Thatch, I know your co-workers. They're your friends."

"So was Teach," Thatch said bitterly. "Or so I thought." He eyed the cast around his arm. No doubt he had realised too that his broken arm hadn't been an accident, but Teach's first murder attempt.

"Thatch, look at me." When he did as he was told, Izo looked him straight in the eye. "I know you feel betrayed and hurt, we all do. But you can't let him control your life. He's not worth that. Don't alienate your friends, okay?"

Thatch nodded reluctantly.

"Good." Izo turned back to the windscreen and started the engine. "And if anything, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He grabbed the gearstick to put the car in first gear, when Thatch placed his uninjured hand on his. Izo looked to the side, to see Thatch smiling warmly at him. Izo hastily focused on the parking place again and drove away.

Thatch worked in a fast food place, which was kind of below his skills, but Thatch loved working there. His boss was nice enough and let Thatch experiment with the food. If something good came out of it, it became the special of the day, or, if it was really popular, the permanent special. Izo had stopped by more than once, either to chat with Thatch or to pick him up, and every time, he got a free meal. While he wasn't a fan of fast food, he was polite enough to eat it all, especially if he was used as a guinea pig for Thatch's creations. It was a small place, and Izo knew all of Thatch's co-workers.

When they entered, they were greeted by the newest member of the staff, whom Izo had only seen a few times. He was a young man with bright green hair, a nose ring and strangely pointy canine teeth. Thatch perked up at seeing him and greeted him enthusiastically. Bartolomeo, if Izo recalled correctly, called to the back, and the other co-workers, including Thatch's boss, came out of the kitchen.

Izo smiled when he saw Thatch's happy face. At least he knew he had done the right thing by forcing Thatch to face his friends.

It didn't take long before Izo was shoved into a chair and a plate of food was placed in front of him, and one for Thatch as well.

"So, what happened?" Thatch's boss inquired, leaning on the back of a chair. The place was pretty much empty, aside from a regular, who was quick to join him. Izo wasn't surprised that Thatch had befriended him as well. "We heard that you were in a coma, but no how or why."

Thatch's face fell. "I had an accident. That's all." Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it, which his co-workers seemed to pick up on.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Thatch's boss slapped him on the shoulder. "Will you be out of that chair soon? Or do we have to make the kitchen wheel chair friendly?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Thatch replied. "I hope so, but I'm gonna live with Izo for a while, so I don't know when I'll be back."

All eyes were suddenly on Izo, who tried to find an elegant way to shove his hamburger in his mouth.

"Are you sure he won't drive you crazy?" Bartolomeo asked him with a grin.

Izo, who had just decided to wait with eating the burger until he wasn't in the centre of the attention anymore, placed it back on his plate. "Please, I survived him in puberty. I can handle him."

"Like you were mister sunshine during puberty," Thatch snorted.

Izo looked at him deadpanned. "I'm always a delight." When Thatch didn't respond right away, Izo looked at him. "Don't you agree?"

Thatch grinned at him, the grin Izo had missed so much, and wrapped an arm around him. "I wouldn't dream to disagree."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Izo woke up when the door of his room was opened. He turned around, blinking sleepily.

"Shh, it's only me," Thatch's voice whispered.

"I should hope so," Izo muttered and pulled the blanket further over himself. If it was someone else, after all, Izo would have an unwanted guest and he would have to take care of that. He moved over when Thatch lifted up the blanket to crawl into his bed.

After they had come to Izo's house, Izo had made up his guest room, which was rarely used. Usually, he didn't mind Thatch sharing his bed, he liked it even, but since Thatch would stay for more than one night, Izo had figured it would be better if he had his own room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked yawning.

"Nah. Just go back to sleep," Thatch whispered as he made himself comfortable, but Izo knew something was up.

He sat up and turned on the light on his nightstand. "I'm awake now anyway. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Thatch played with the blankets and didn't look at Izo.

"Thatch."

He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I just had a nightmare, okay?"

He was probably waiting for Izo to laugh at him and call him a child, but Izo knew better than that. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked instead.

Thatch sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while before he replied. "I guess it's because of what I saw today. In my dream, I could see myself lying there, like I left my body or something, and you were next to me. You were so upset and trying to wake me up, and I yelled I was okay, but you couldn't hear me and…" He swallowed and took a shaky breath. "Suddenly… Suddenly, our roles were reversed and you were lying there. There was so much blood…" He choked back a sob. "I just needed to see that you were okay, I guess," he concluded.

Izo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I am okay, Thatch. And so are you."

Thatch nodded, his face hidden in the crook of Izo's neck.

Izo kept holding him and caressing his hair until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

While Izo loved to sleep in, he had set his alarm early the next morning, because he had a client coming. He woke up at the first tone, hastily turning it off before Thatch woke as well. Thatch just continued snoring, fortunately.

When Izo tried to slip out of his hold, he felt something press up against him and rolled his eyes. Was Thatch not getting a bit too old for morning wood? It wasn't the first time it had happened to either of them, and Izo was just glad he was usually the little spoon in their arrangement.

Thatch's hold around his waist was rather tight, however, but Izo managed to escape it in the end. He quickly showered and got dressed. Thatch still hadn't woken up.

It was only when Izo was eating his breakfast while reading the paper that Thatch came down the stairs. He actually managed without any help from Izo, but was sitting in his wheelchair that had been standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at the bowl of cereal in front of Izo like it had personally offended him. "You could have woken me. I'd have made you breakfast," he said indignantly.

"You know I would have preferred your cooking, but I didn't want to wake you," Izo said as he brought the dirty dishes to the sink. "You can make me lunch, okay?"

Thatch huffed, but didn't reply.

"I have a client coming today, but I can take you to Whitey this afternoon," Izo continued imperturbable. Thatch had made an appointment with her, on Izo's insistence, so he could start talking about and deal with his trauma.

Thatch just hummed in reply.

The doorbell rang, and Izo hastened to answer. On the doorstep, a blond man was standing. Cavendish was one of the most beautiful people Izo had ever seen, so he was thrilled to be able to paint him. Canvendish's personality left something to be desired, though, because he knew he was beautiful, which made him a tad narcissistic. Fortunately, being a narcissist and rich was a good combination for someone with Izo's profession, because it meant he could paint and draw Cavendish a lot.

Thatch was in the kitchen making his own breakfast and was singing loudly while doing it. Izo had to suppress a smile. The fact that he was singing meant Thatch was on the way to recovery.

"That's my brother," Izo said when Cavendish asked about it. "He's staying with me for a while, but he won't be in the way. Come, I'll show you to my studio."

Izo had had many models in his studio, his brothers and Pops included. He had made a painting of all of them separately, which hung permanently in all of his expositions. His clients often posed for him themselves, but sometimes sent a professional model. Those were easiest to work with, as they were used to sitting still for a long time, but Izo didn't mind a challenge every once in a while. He had drawn Ace as well, before he and Marco had started going out. Those had been nude charcoal drawings, and Izo had had a lot of fun by sending Marco, already head over heels with Ace, one of them. Art was meant to be shared after all.

Cavendish was a great model, but he was a professional after all, and a famous one at that. It explained his narcissistic tendencies a bit. Izo didn't doubt his house was already full of pictures of himself, but a painting would be more classy.

Izo was working on different sketches to see which pose pleased Cavendish the most when the door to his studio opened. Thatch came inside, seated in his wheelchair. Because he had only one good arm, he seemed to have trouble moving forward.

"Thatch, I told you I have a client," Izo said, disturbed, without looking up from his drawing.

"I know, but I'm bored. Can I watch?" Thatch asked with a hint of a whine in his voice.

Cavendish looked displeased.

Izo placed his sketchbook on his lap and turned to Thatch. "You'll only distract me. You're going to have to entertain yourself."

"How?" It was an actual whine this time.

"I don't know, how do you usually pass the time?"

"Working or hanging with friends. Or with you," Thatch added accusingly.

Izo sighed and picked up his sketchbook again. "Well, you can't stay here. Go watch TV or read a book or something."

"Fine!" With a huff, Thatch left the room.

Much to his surprise and confusion, Izo could actually work several hours undisturbed. It worried him. Nothing would have happened to Thatch, would it? When Cavendish announced he had to go to a photoshoot, Izo hastily saw him to the door, before he all but ran to the living room.

There, he found Thatch lying on the couch with a book.

Izo sighed in relief. "I thought something happened when you didn't came to bother me."

Thatch didn't stir and continued reading.

Izo narrowed his eyes. If there was something he didn't like, it was being ignored. "Thatch!" he called.

Finally, Thatch looked up, blinking like he just woke up. "Huh? Oh, has your client left yet?"

Izo rolled his eyes, but had trouble suppressing a smile. It wasn't often Thatch was so engrossed in a book that he didn't notice his surroundings anymore. He seemed genuinely surprised, which negated Izo's suspicion that he was punishing Izo for brushing him off before. "He has, and I expected lunch by now."

"What time is it?" Thatch looked at the clock and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I guess I lost track of it. I followed your advice and picked out a book. It's _Treasure Island_. I forgot how much I loved this as a kid." He grinned excitedly.

Izo had to smile when he recalled it as well. Thatch wasn't much of a reader, but he had devoured _Treasure Island_ over and over. He always had had a thing with pirates. "That's good. I was beginning to suspect that you were ignoring me on purpose."

"To be honest, I was planning on it, because you're no fun," Thatch said, pouting, "but then I found this book."

Izo snorted, but refrained from commenting. "So, lunch?" he asked.

"Right." Thatch placed a piece of paper between the pages as a bookmark and hastened himself to the kitchen.

* * *

That evening, Marco and Ace came over for dinner, so after Thatch came back from Whitey, he immediately headed for the kitchen. Izo used the time before dinner to continue on a painting that had been waiting since Thatch's coma. His last exhibition had been a great success, and now that Thatch was awake, Izo felt like painting again. Softly humming, he applied colours until he heard the doorbell.

Dinner was nice. Marco lived in the same street, and Ace lived with his brother a few blocks away, though he spent a lot of time at Marco's place. Watching them all talk during dinner, his family, if only a part, Izo couldn't help but smile. Thatch noticed and smiled back.

After dinner, Izo stood to take away the dishes and make coffee. Ace helped him bring them to the kitchen. When they were alone, Ace asked, "So, how are you?"

Izo opened the dishwasher and started loading the dishes in. "I'm fine."

"You know what I mean."

Izo straightened and leaned against the counter. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your relationship? You recently broke up and then the incident with Thatch happened."

"Marco and I are fine," Ace said. "We're taking it slow. But isn't it weird living with Thatch?"

"You seem to forget that I've lived with him in one house for ten years." Izo continued loading in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, but now you're living _alone_ with him."

Izo sighed. "Look, Ace, I appreciate your concern, I really do." He eyed the kitchen door for a moment as if he feared someone would come through. When that didn't happen, he continued, "But I've lived with this secret for sixteen years. I can handle it."

Ace crossed his arms before his bare chest, even though it was winter. "That doesn't mean you're okay." He kept silent for a moment before he asked quietly, "Can I ask… Why have you never told him?"

Izo shut the dishwasher and started to make coffee. Finally, he sighed. "If I did, do you know what would happen? Thatch would feel incredibly guilty, but he would also try to keep our relationship the same. It wouldn't work, and then we would only see each other at Christmas."

"What about all the birthdays?" Ace asked.

Izo sighed again. "You know what I mean. It wouldn't work. Now, at least I'm the only one who feels bad. There's no need to add to anyone's misery."

Ace's bottom lip stuck out a little, and Izo raised an eyebrow when he realised he was actually pouting. "He might feel the same, you know."

"Ace, I know you want everyone to have the same kind of happy ending as you have, but you're forgetting two really important things. One, Thatch and I are _brothers_. That's what I am to him."

"You all say I'm part of the family now," Ace objected. "So technically, Marco and I are brothers as well."

Izo smiled softly. "Yes, but we grew up together. It's different. Secondly, he's straight. I know you don't make a distinction between genders when it comes to sexual partners, but some people do. And you can't change that." Izo leaned against the counter again and closed his eyes for a second. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapping around him. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he caressed Ace's hair. He realised how frustrating it had to be for Ace, to see one of his friends unhappy. After a while, Ace let go of him and helped him take the coffee to the dining room.

Marco and Ace left around eleven. With a content sigh, Izo let himself fall on the couch, and Thatch soon joined him, holding two glasses of champagne awkwardly in one hand.

Izo raised his eyebrows when he saw them, but took one hastily anyway, afraid they would fall. They rarely drank champagne, only if there was something to celebrate. He didn't even think he owned a bottle of champagne, so Thatch had to have brought it. "To what do I owe this?"

"I just wanted to do something special," Thatch said with a shrug. "Because you took me in and all."

"Thatch, I told you," Izo started, but Thatch waved his objections away.

"To our first day of living together, eh?" he said with a grin as he raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that," Izo said, smiling. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he added jokingly.

Thatch laughed as their glasses chimed together.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Several weeks passed, and Thatch became more and more himself again. His arm had fully healed by now, and he didn't need a wheelchair anymore. He was, however, still living with Izo. Thatch took care of cooking and because he still wasn't working, he got bored easily, which prompted him to try out new recipes or make up his own. Twice a week, a cleaning lady came by Izo's house, and Thatch had befriended her, or he was just trying to fatten her up, Izo wasn't sure which. Either way, she spent more time eating his baked goods and chatting than she did cleaning, but Thatch took that task upon himself as well.

Thanks to Thatch's experiments in the kitchen, Izo had to admit he had gained some weight as well. It was amazing Thatch himself managed to stay in shape, but he could be found on a rowing machine several times a week that Izo had bought in a fit of insanity and never used himself. Izo had trouble not to stare when Thatch was getting all sweaty in the middle of the living room. Instead, he told Thatch that he stank and should open a window when he was working out.

Izo loved having Thatch around the house, and not just because he took the cooking upon himself. It was nice to have someone to talk to, and after dinner, they usually sat on the couch together to watch TV or just chatted. Thatch had taken to the habit of rubbing Izo's feet, to which Izo didn't complain whatsoever. It was nice living with Thatch. It felt domestic.

However, as of late, Izo started to realise that something was very wrong with that. Thatch wasn't one to just stay at home, he never had been. Thatch needed a job, he needed to have friends to go out with and a girlfriend. Thatch had never brought up the subject of moving out, but Izo knew this couldn't last forever now that Thatch was fully healed. The longer the situation continued, the more he would get used to it, and the more it would hurt when it finally ended. It may have pretty much felt like they were a couple, but they weren't. They were brothers. They just lived together, temporarily.

But then why did Thatch insist on shooting him smiles all the time?

Izo was slowly starting to panic. It was getting harder and harder to keep his secret from Thatch, because at certain points, it felt easier to just admit to everything. And maybe everything would be okay. Intellectually, however, Izo knew that wouldn't be the case. Thatch had just gotten used to their living arrangement, that was all. He just needed to go out with a nice woman and he would be ready to move out. Even if Izo wanted anything but that, he knew it was the right thing to do, for Thatch. And that was the only thing that mattered.

He started out subtle, pointing out women when they were out doing groceries – they really were getting too domestic – but of course, thick-headed Thatch didn't pick up on that. It was time for more drastic measures.

Izo had many female friends, but he didn't want to set up Thatch with them, mostly because they either already knew them or had dated him in the past. But fortunately, he had another source for eligible women.

Ace had pretty much moved in with Marco, so Izo wasn't surprised to find him there when he rang the doorbell. In fact, he was exactly the person Izo was looking for.

"Oh hey, Izo," Ace greeted him as he opened the door. "Marco's not here."

"I'm here for you," Izo said as he invited himself in.

Ace let him pass. "Okay, what do you need?"

Izo waited until he had let himself sink on the couch in the living room, musing about the way he could best ask this question. He knew Ace would refuse at first, or at least be very reluctant to grant him his request. Izo needed to convince him it would be best for everyone, which wasn't going to be an easy task. Ace was still rooting for them to get together, and Izo was aware that he had foolishly gotten his hopes up when Thatch moved in with Izo. It was sweet, but not very realistic.

Ace had taken a seat opposite from him and looked at him expectantly. Izo knew he couldn't evade the subject for long, so he decided to come right to the point. Taking a deep breath, he looked Ace straight in the eye.

"I need you to do me a favour." When Ace nodded to indicate that he was listening, Izo took a deep breath. "I need you to find Thatch a date."

For a long time, Ace just looked at him, blinking. Then he finally said slowly, "I'm sorry?"

"You know women, right? Set him up with someone."

Ace kept staring at him. "No," he said eventually.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Izo asked indignantly.

Ace looked at his as if he were stupid. "How can you even ask that question? What's more, how can you ask me to set Thatch up with someone after what you've gone through?!" He was getting angry. "I know you're in love with him, so how can you expect me to do that to you? To both of you?!"

Izo waited patiently until he was done with his rant. He hadn't expected Ace to agree right away, but his words still hurt. It reminded him how much Ace was rooting for him and Thatch, and it touched him deeply. When Ace was done, however, it was time to convince him. "Ace," he said in a soft voice. Ace's face immediately softened. "I know you mean well and I appreciate it, but this is the best thing for the both of us. It has been fun while it lasted, but it's time for Thatch to pick up his life where he left off. That means going back to his own place, back to his old job. And I think a girlfriend would help him ease back into it."

"But…" Ace started, but Izo lifted up his hand.

"It's for the best, you know? I've already explained why it wouldn't work between us, so please, stop trying to get my hopes up, I beg you." Izo closed his eyes and sighed. "Please, it seemed to work well between him and Nojiko until his coma."

"I only set them up because he asked me," Ace protested.

"Exactly. He'll ask you again in time. I'm just helping speeding things along."

Ace still looked doubtful. "I just want you to be happy," he finally said.

"I'll be happy when Thatch is, I promise." Izo placed a hand on Ace's leg. "Please, do what I ask. Please."

Slowly, Ace nodded. "Alright. I'll find someone for him."

* * *

"So, Ace just said he found a woman I was sure to like," Thatch said.

It was a few days since Izo had begged Ace to do just that, and he had been dreading this moment ever since. He hadn't told Thatch that he had asked Ace, though.

Trying to be casual, he looked up from his sketch. His painting of Cavendish had long since been finished, so now he was working on something of his own. "Did he now?" he asked light-heartedly, or at least attempted to sound like that.

"Yeah. Apparently, he's determined to fix me up, even after what happened with Nojiko." Thatch leaned against the wall, his arms crossed before his chest. It was hard to guess what he was thinking.

"Well, to be fair, there will be no coma in the way this time," Izo replied as he continued his sketch, though his movements had become brusquer. He didn't like the idea of Thatch going on a date with someone, even if he knew it would be the best for everyone.

"I declined."

The point of Izo's pencil broke when he pressed too hard on the paper. This was not going according to plan, and Izo wasn't used to his schemes failing. Wide-eyed, he looked up. "Why?"

Thatch shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really feel like dating."

"You might soon." Izo's heart was racing, but whether it was from excitement because Thatch didn't want to go or because he knew he had to convince Thatch somehow, he didn't know. Still, he managed to sound casual.

Thatch shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Still, I think you should take Ace up on his offer," Izo replied. "He found you a good match in Nojiko, didn't he?"

"He only arranged that because I asked if Nami had a sister, as a joke," Thatch said. "And yeah, it was fun while it lasted, but I was fine when it was over too."

"In the past two months, you hardly have been out of the house," Izo tried, "which is very much unlike you."

Thatch shrugged again. "That's because I have everything I need here. If I need a friend, you're there, if I need a brother, you're there, and if I need someone to try my food, you're there too. Besides, Marco and Ace both live close by. Honestly, this is the most I've seen of my family on a regular basis since we lived under Pops' roof. I'm fine here."

Izo's heart skipped a beat at Thatch's words. Of course he knew Thatch liked living with him, but hearing he was pretty much all Thatch needed was nice nonetheless. That didn't change the fact that he still needed to convince Thatch to go on a date, and everything would go back to normal. "'Fine' is not good enough. Go out, have fun. You love meeting new people."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd wanted to get me out of the house," Thatch said with a snort.

It was meant as a joke, of course, but Izo decided to go with it, no matter how mean it was. "Like I said, you've been living here for two months now. This would be my first night by myself, you know."

The smile disappeared from Thatch's face. "Well, fine. If that's the case, why didn't you say so sooner? Please, let me get out of your way! I'll call Ace right away and I'll be gone all night. Would that please His Majesty?" He made a mocking bow and left Izo's studio.

Izo didn't see him for the rest of the day. He knew he shouldn't be worried because fights with Thatch never lasted long, but they never failed to make Izo feel bad. Especially since this one was his fault, even if he was doing it for Thatch's own good.

He was sitting in his bedroom tidying up a bit when there was a soft knock on the door. He sighed in relief, and a smile appeared on his face, because it could only be one person. Thatch wouldn't show himself if he was still upset. Izo called to enter.

Thatch opened the door hesitantly. He was already dressed for his date, Izo guessed, though he seemed to have spent most of the time on his hair. As usual. "Hi," he said softly. "I er… made you dinner."

It was a peace offering if he had ever heard one, and Izo smiled. "I have lived by myself, you know. I can make my own dinner."

"Just let me do this for you," Thatch said. "I know it's not much, but…"

"Thank you." Izo smiled again.

A grin appeared on Thatch's face, and he seemed to relax. "Good. I was wondering if you could help me pick a tie." He stepped into the room and showed some options to Izo. Despite the fact that he slept in Izo's bed more often than not, his clothes were still kept in the guestroom, mostly because Izo's closet was full and he wasn't willing to make more space.

Izo rose from the chair he had been sitting on and examined them carefully. "I thought I told you to destroy this one." He picked up a brightly coloured tie between thumb and index finger as if it was something dirty.

"If it were up to you, I'd have to burn three quarters of my tie collection," Thatch complained.

"Stop buying ugly ties then," Izo deadpanned as he searched for something acceptable. There was only one he liked, but that was all he needed anyway. Izo discarded the other ties on his bed and put the one he picked around Thatch's neck as he started tying it.

"Thanks," Thatch said.

"No problem," Izo replied and hesitated for a second before continuing. "You know I didn't mean what I said, right? That I want you to get out of my way."

"Yeah, I know." Thatch scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I realised you were just saying that for my own good. Though, I meant what I said. I don't really feel the need to meet new people when I'm with you."

Izo gently tightened the tie and let his hand rest on Thatch's chest for a second. "I'm not sure that's a good thing. I don't want to hold you back."

"Who said anything about holding me back?" Thatch grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

"You do realise what our relationship as it is now looks to the outside world?" Izo hesitated. "I mean, with the way we behave, we could be an old married couple."

Thatch stared at him for a moment, but then threw his head back and started to laugh. "Who cares what anyone else thinks? I'm happy, what about you?"

Izo smiled. "I am too."

"Good, good." Thatch grinned at him, but soon his smile disappeared again and he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I have to go then."

"I'm sorry I pushed you into going on a date," Izo said softly. "If you really don't want to go, you can still cancel."

"If you don't mind, I think I will." Thatch actually looked relieved. "I don't think I'm ready to start dating again yet." He took out his phone and looked for a number. "Hey Ace," he said as Ace no doubt picked up. "I know I said I would go out with your friend, but I don't really feel up for it tonight." He paused for a second as his look turned puzzled. "What do you mean, 'thank God'?"

Izo's eyes widened, and he held out his hand.

Thatch understood. "Izo wants to talk to you." He handed Izo the phone.

"Ace?" Izo asked sharply as he put the device to his ear. He could practically hear Ace gulp. Izo left the room, gesturing to Thatch he would be right back. "What did you mean by 'thank God'?"

"N-nothing," Ace's voice sounded on the other end of the line. "Only that she just called to cancel as well. I was about to call Thatch."

Izo's eyes narrowed, despite the fact that Ace couldn't see him. "You'd better not have planned it that way."

"I told you I'd find Thatch a date, and I did," Ace said indignantly. "I can't help she cancelled. Besides, Thatch cancelled too, and I'm sure he wouldn't have unless you let him."

Izo remained silent for a moment. In the short time he had known Ace, it would seem that Ace had learned to see right through him. "He's just not ready yet," he finally said.

Ace hummed in a way that indicated he didn't believe Izo at all. "I'm sure that's the case. Well, have fun tonight!" With that, he hung up.

Izo sighed and returned to his bedroom where Thatch was busy collecting his ties. "Well, apparently, you wouldn't have had a date even if you had decided to go."

Thatch laughed and shrugged. "Just as well. I mean, I'd feel pretty bad cancelling at the last moment. But now we can hang out." He looked so genuinely happy Izo almost melted.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

Thatch thought for a moment, the ties hanging over his forearm. "Well, I'm all dirked up. It'd be a shame to let that go to waste. Besides, I think you're right about me not going out enough. So how about you and I go to a restaurant?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Izo asked jokingly, ignoring his racing heart.

Thatch grinned and shrugged. "Why not? At least I know it'd be a successful one."

"As long as you don't expect me to put out on the first date," Izo replied with a serious face, but he only managed that for a few seconds when Thatch started to laugh.

"We'll see."

Izo laughed as well. "Alright. Looks like I'll have to eat the food you made tomorrow. Now, get out. I have to change."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"So where are we going?" Izo asked as he stepped into the passenger side of the car. Since Thatch had arranged the date – even though it wasn't that anymore now that his date had cancelled and he took Izo instead – Izo let him drive. It was one of the first times since his coma that Thatch was behind the wheel.

"Well, I didn't know any restaurants in this city, and since I was still mad at you, I asked Marco if he knew something. He recommended this Moroccan place he took Ace for their first date." Thatch turned on the engine and typed in the address into the navigation system.

Izo's lips pulled into a thin line when he was reminded of their fight, but his face brightened when he heard about Marco's and Ace's first date. "Oh? Well, we all knew that _that_ date went well. Were you hoping for that as well?" he asked teasingly.

"If I did, I wouldn't have wanted to cancel, now would I?" Thatch said with a snort. "Like I said, Marco recommended it. I think he said he took Curiel there once as well."

Izo smiled and placed his hand on top of Thatch's, which was resting on the gearstick. Thatch smiled back, not paying attention to the road for a minute. Izo caught something from the corner of his eye and looked through the windscreen. "Thatch, red light."

"Hm?" Thatch asked.

"Red light!"

Thatch braked just in time. Sheepishly, he turned to Izo, who rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even get in the car with you? I'll drive on the way back." Izo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad," Thatch protested. "You're always yelling obscenities at fellow road users."

"I do not," Izo sputtered, insulted.

"Oh, really? What about that old lady last week?"

"That was… She drove like a maniac!"

Thatch laughed and slapped Izo on the shoulder. "I'm just teasing ya. Oh, I think we're here." He parked the car without further incidents.

Together, they walked to the restaurant. Thatch seemed excited and wrapped his arm around Izo's shoulders. "This is fun. We should do this more often."

Izo rolled his eyes. "We're not even inside yet." Sometimes, Thatch was just a big child, but Izo couldn't suppress his smile. Thatch was right, he was enjoying himself already as well.

A waiter led them to the table Thatch had reserved and handed them two menus. After he had taken their drink orders, he left them again.

Thatch was fussing about, playing with his cutlery and tapping on the table. It was obvious to Izo something was bothering him. When Thatch picked up the salt to inspect it, he had enough. "What's on your mind?" he asked without bothering to look up from his menu.

Thatch put back the salt and sat back in his chair. "Nothing."

Izo rolled his eyes. "Really? You think you can lie to me? Please, Thatch, have some respect for yourself."

"Alright, alright." Thatch sighed and started fumbling with his napkin. Only a stern look by Izo made him stop. "I suppose I should have discussed this with you before."

Intrigued, Izo placed his menu on the table and leaned with his chin on his hands as he looked at Thatch.

Thatch took a deep breath. "I've been thinking. About our situation," he hastily continued when Izo opened his mouth to make a remark. "Remember when we went to pick up my things at my place?"

"Which time?" Izo said with a snort. They had to go back a few times because Thatch had forgotten things.

"The first time. We met Acilia in the lift, and she said she knew someone if I ever wanted to sublet my apartment."

"You want to take her up on her offer?" Izo asked, his eyebrows raised.

"To be honest, I wanted to do that right away. I mean, I already knew I loved living with you, which I do." Thatch placed his hands on Izo's, who stared down at them flabbergasted. "I know you do too, and it seems to make sense, you know?"

Izo still stared down at their joined hands in the middle of the table. "I can't say I expected that," he said slowly. "I mean, yes, I know we've had fun, but I figured you'd want to go back to your old life as soon as possible. And seeing that you're fully recovered, I'd have guessed that would be soon."

"On the contrary." Thatch grinned. "I feel like I need a clean break, and this is the perfect moment to do that. It's only now that I realised how much I've missed you these past fifteen years. Sure, we saw each other often, but never longer than two days. We even lived in different cities!"

Izo's lips curled into a smile. "I've missed you too. But what about your job?" he continued more seriously.

"There are restaurants here. I'll be fine. Besides, what I save on rent, I can save for my own restaurant." Thatch's face lit up when he talked about his dream, and Izo had trouble not to smile.

"You do realise that if you come live with me permanently, you'll have to contribute to the mortgage, right?" he asked teasingly.

"I know, I know. But does that mean you're up for it?" Thatch's eyes sparkled and he looked like an excited puppy. He would no doubt be wagging his tail if he had one. "I mean, I'd just be subletting my apartment, at least at first, but honestly, I wouldn't know why it wouldn't work out." He squeezed Izo's hands.

"I can hardly say no when you're using your puppy eyes, now can I?" Izo said with a snort, but he couldn't suppress his grin.

Thatch grinned back. "Great! I'll call Acilia tomorrow." He pulled back his hands and looked at the menu. "Oh, they have garlic bread!"

Izo rolled his eyes at Thatch's ability to be excited about something much more trivial after their heart-to-heart talk, but he couldn't help smiling affectionately. "You know, if this was a date, you should really ask the person who you're out with if they wanted some too, since you'll be smelling like garlic for the rest of the evening," he said teasingly.

"Please, like you don't want some," Thatch replied, but suddenly, his face lit up. "Wait, that's a great idea?"

"What is?" Izo ask, wary about what he may have said unwittingly.

"We should pretend like this is a date! I mean, everyone can see you're way out of my league, but it would be fun, right?" Thatch bounced up and down on his chair. "I'm a bit rusty and you can give me pointers."

"That's the most ridiculous idea you've ever uttered," Izo said with a snort, but his heart was hammering inside his chest. Thatch's excitement seemed genuine. He had no idea what his suggestion was doing to Izo. Izo had been so happy when Thatch wanted to move in with him at least semi-permanently, but this was getting a bit much. Dinner with his brother he could handle, but pretending it was a date? Still, Thatch's intentions seemed pure.

"Hey, I've had some pretty ridiculous ideas over the years," Thatch protested, like that would show him in a better light. "Please? You're so smart!"

"Stop sucking up, it's beneath you." Izo rolled his eyes when Thatch kept looking at him pleading. "Fine, but only if dinner is on you."

"But you're so much richer than I am!" Thatch whined.

"Maybe, but you asked me out." Triumphantly, Izo picked up his menu again while Thatch sputtered, but couldn't think of a good reply.

"Fine, but please have mercy on my wallet," Thatch eventually sighed.

For a moment, Izo contemplated ordering the most expensive thing on the menu – though, even the most expensive thing wasn't _that _expensive, after all, Marco had picked the restaurant and while he wasn't a miser, he was a reasonable man who liked reasonable prices. Izo rejected the thought, however, and ordered something he felt like when the waiter came to take their orders.

"So," he said after the waiter had left, leaning with his chin on his hands, "what do you do for a living?"

For a moment, Thatch looked at him confused, until he seemed to realise what he was doing. He leaned back in his chair casually, leaning with his elbow on the back. "I'm a cook." When Izo made a displeased face, he said, "Chef?"

Izo nodded. "First date, remember? You're trying to impress me."

"And that's no easy feat," Thatch joked.

"True, but you don't know that. You can make yourself look good, just don't oversell it."

"Alright, alright. So, what do you do?" Thatch asked.

Izo took a sip of his water. "I'm an artist."

Thatch leaned in like he was intrigued. "Oh really? What kind?"

"Mostly painting and charcoal drawings."

"Something I might have seen?" Thatch asked.

Izo snorted. He had painted and drawn Thatch numerous times, and Thatch had never left before he had seen the result. But they were pretending now, and Izo stayed in character. "I had an exhibition a few months ago."

"Oh, I think I went there!" Thatch flashed him a grin. "Lots of naked people, am I right?"

"If I can quote my brother, 'It's art'," Izo said with a smirk.

"Oh, you have a brother?" Thatch couldn't hide his amusement.

"Fourteen of them," Izo replied.

"Me too! Talk about coincidences. So how do you get along?"

"Pretty good. There's just one that's a bit… you know." Izo's smirk grew when he saw Thatch's eyes narrowing.

"I bet he's not as bad as one of my brothers. Do you know how long he takes in the bathroom?" Thatch flung back.

"Not as long as you!" Izo said accusingly.

They glared at each other for a moment, before Thatch started laughing. "Alright, we're drifting. Tell me more about your art."

They talked some more about themselves, though, as expected, Izo learned nothing new about Thatch, aside from the fact that he was surprisingly smooth on dates. Izo had never seen him in action, with the exception of some flirting. Thatch didn't really need any of Izo's help, but he insisted they continued the charade.

The food came, first the garlic bread Thatch had ordered for the two of them and then the main course, and they still pretended to be dating. They seemed to have even the waiter fooled, because Izo caught him giving Thatch the thumbs up. Izo rolled his eyes at that, though it was somewhat flattering.

After Thatch had paid the bill, they walked back to the car. Izo held out his hand. "Give me the keys."

"No way. I paid, so I'm driving back." Thatch held the keys out of Izo's reach.

"Since when is that a rule? Gimme!"

"I'll race you for it." Thatch's eyes sparkled. "To that lamppost." He pointed.

Izo snorted. "In these shoes? Are you crazy?" He gestured to his feet.

"Are you scared I'll beat ya?" Thatch taunted.

Izo rolled his eyes. "How old are you?" Then his eyes glistened with mischief. "Okay, go!"

"Oi, that's unfair!" Thatch was dressed better for a race, though his dress shoes barely had any profile, so he almost slipped.

Izo reached the lamppost first. Panting, he held out his hand triumphant. Grumbling, Thatch threw the keys at him and together, they walked back to the car. "You know, you did very well tonight," Izo said as he turned on the engine.

Thatch leaned back in his seat, a smile on his face. "The date's not over yet."

Izo raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway. Soon, he parked the car in his driveway and stepped out of the car. Thatch hastened himself to his side, wrapping his arm around him and placing a hand on his hip.

Izo looked down at his hand. "Cheeky," he commented.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Thatch leaned in and pressed his lips against Izo's cheek. "Thank you for tonight," he said uncharacteristically earnestly.

Wide-eyes, Izo pressed a hand against the cheek that Thatch had kissed. "Thanks for dinner," he stammered, completely caught off guard. He had to remind himself that it was just pretending, but if Thatch still was, he was a damn good actor.

"I'm serious," Thatch said. "Without you, I wouldn't have figured out some things." He smiled. "So, thanks."

Izo coughed and managed to recover himself. "Please, you can be very smooth when you put your mind to it."

"You think so?" Thatch asked happily.

"I do. Quite unexpected, if I may say so."

Thatch elbowed him in the ribs. "Geez, thanks. There I thought you were actually complimenting me."

"I was." Izo took out his house keys. "So we're done with this game now?"

"I guess so," Thatch said, shrugging. "I mean, usually when I go home with a date…" He trailed off and coughed embarrassedly.

Izo shook his head and focused his attention on opening the door, but his cheeks were burning. At least Thatch wasn't smooth anymore. He wasn't sure if he could handle more of that. Tonight had been nice and at some points, Izo had forgotten they were only pretending. Now, everything would be back to normal. Normal he could handle.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks Myladyday and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Voices coming from the kitchen indicated that they had a visitor, and, judging by the laugh, it was clear that it was Ace. Izo closed the front door behind him and hung up his coat, before moving inside to greet Thatch and Ace.

Ace was telling a story about something that happened at work, sitting on the counter, and stopped mid-sentence when Izo entered, grinning broadly at him. "Hi!" he said.

Thatch, who was chopping vegetables, turned around. "Hey Izo, guess what?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, seeing that Ace is here, I'm guessing it's feeding time," Izo said dryly.

"Very funny," Ace said sarcastically, but he did catch the piece of carrot Thatch threw up in the air with his mouth, undermining his point a little.

"That too, but Ace says he knows someone who owns a restaurant, so I might get a job," Thatch said, beaming.

"Wait a minute," Ace protested, "I said I know someone whose _dad_ owns a restaurant. The only thing I offered was to ask Sanji if he could use someone."

"Anyway, I might get a job here," Thatch repeated, unfazed by the correction.

Izo frowned. "Is that the same friend whose restaurant burned down, of which you were accused and thrown into prison?"

"Yup," Ace said as if it were no big deal and stole another piece of carrot. "So anyway, I'll ask Sanji if you can have a try out or something, is that okay?"

Izo rolled his eyes because of Ace's light-hearted reaction, as that situation had certainly been hard on Marco, but he decided to let the subject rest. Instead, he stole a piece of carrot as well. Thatch let him, but when Ace made another attempt, he smacked him on his hand.

"Stop that, or there will be nothing left for dinner," he said reprimanding. "Why don't you two go set the table or something?"

Ace followed Izo out of the kitchen and took the stack of plates Izo handed him. He was surprisingly quiet as he set the table, so much, that it started to disturb Izo.

"Are you alright?" Izo asked.

"I am, but are you?" Ace flung the question back at him.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Izo asked as he placed cutlery next to the plates.

Ace gave him a deadpanned look. "Are you kidding me? Thatch told me what happened. Congratulations on having your first date, by the way."

"It wasn't a real date," Izo protested. "He felt a little insecure, so I helped him out. That's all."

"Sure it is," Ace said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But don't get me started on that. I was talking about the fact that he's moving in here permanently."

"Semi-permanently," Izo corrected.

"He's subletting his apartment!" Ace sighed. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Izo?"

Something in his tone made Izo look up, and he saw that Ace looked genuinely sad. He almost started to feel guilty, even though he had no reason for that. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, but it sounded less convincing than he would have liked.

"Yes, you do!" Ace suddenly exclaimed, so loud that Thatch looked around the corner of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?"

"We're fine." Izo waved him away. Thatch shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Izo turned to Ace. "Would you mind keeping it down?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, but can't you see how frustrating this is?!" Ace sighed.

"I'm sorry my life is an inconvenience for you," Izo snapped, placing the mats for the pans a little too hard on the table.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ace walked over to Izo and took his hand. "But are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I've lived with Thatch before."

"But not while you knew you were in love with him, right?" Ace pressed.

"Aside from the past few weeks, I've lived with him for almost a year while I knew." While that was true, as he realised on his eighteenth birthday, which was in October, and Thatch and he had left the house in August the next year, Izo knew Ace wouldn't just accept it as a fact and let go. He knew him too well for that.

As he expected, Ace started to protest. "You were living with a lot of people back then. And in the past few weeks, you thought he would leave at any moment. Now that he won't, don't you think he might find out?"

"I don't see how he would, unless _someone_ opens their big mouth," Izo huffed.

Ace held up his hands defensively. "Hey, he won't hear it from me. But I really think you should seriously consider telling him yourself before he sublets his apartment."

"I already told you why I can't!" Izo realised how loud he was and immediately lowered his voice. Fortunately, Thatch was standing with his head under the cooker hood, so he didn't hear a thing. "I can't do that…" he whispered.

"Have you ever looked at it from his point of view?" Ace asked softly. "What if he finds out? He might be dense, but at some point the pieces might fall into place. And if he knew that you've been suffering in silence all these years, how do you think he will feel?"

"Then it would be best if I don't tell him, wouldn't it?" Izo retorted.

"He'd rather hear if from you than find it out himself," Ace insisted. "And if you wait until he has moved in here, he won't have a place to go anymore if things get awkward between you."

Izo remained silent.

Ace took a step closer and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm only saying this because I hate to see you suffer. I want you to be happy. And don't tell me that you are, because I can see you're in pain."

Izo took a shaky breath, but he refused to cry. It meant a lot to him that Ace cared so much, even if his well-meant advice would mean the end of his relationship with Thatch as he knew it.

"Look," Ace continued, "if I've learned anything from my relationship with Marco, it's that communication is key. I almost lost him because he withheld something from me because he _assumed_ he knew how I was going to react. And he was dead wrong."

"That's different," Izo protested. "You knew Marco a few weeks. I've known Thatch all my life."

"And that means you know _everything_ that's going on inside his head?" Ace asked challengingly.

"I…" Izo would like to say yes, but lately, he wasn't so sure anymore. The suggestion for the date had been unexpected, as was the proposal to move in together. Defeated, he sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it."

The grin returned to Ace's face, and he hugged Izo so tightly that Izo could almost hear his ribs crack. After that, he went back to setting the table, more cheerfully this time.

Izo, on the other hand, wasn't too sure how to feel. Was he actually going to confess his love to Thatch? His stomach turned at the thought, making him feel like a child with a first crush again.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Izo looked up from his book when suddenly several things in the kitchen crashed to the floor, indicating that Thatch was more nervous than he had let on after all. Today, Sanji would stop by to try out Thatch's cooking, as agreed upon by him and Ace, to see if Thatch would be suitable to work in his father's restaurant.

"I'll get it," Izo called to the kitchen as he placed his book on the coffee table. He couldn't help a smile from creeping up his face. It was kind of endearing how Thatch was nervous for this meeting, as he had been in the kitchen all morning, shoving spoons of food into Izo's mouth to taste and approve. Izo had tried to calm him down, but while Thatch had assured he was relaxed, he had immediately started mixing fervently again.

When Izo opened the door, he was greeted by three faces, two of which where familiar. The first was Ace, who had come to make the introductions – and for the food, Izo suspected. The other was a friend of Ace who had visited Izo's exhibition a few months ago. His name had slipped Izo's mind, but his bright green hair was a dead giveaway, though Izo couldn't remember if he had had a scar over his left eye last time as well. The third man, who was tall and blond, had to be Sanji.

"Hi, Izo," Ace greeted him. "So Sanji, this is Izo–"

"My Asian beauty!" Sanji exclaimed, falling to his knees and kissing Izo's hand while Izo looked on flabbergasted.

"–Marco's brother," Ace finished his sentence.

Izo could feel Sanji freeze up for a second, before he rose to his feet, coughing to hide his embarrassment. Obviously, he had mistaken Izo for a woman, which had happened before, though Izo usually shattered their illusions soon enough himself.

"Idiot," the green haired man muttered, though loud enough for Sanji to hear.

"Shut up, moss head," Sanji snapped and he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm Sanji." He shook Izo's hand that he had been kissing only moments before.

Ace grinned. "And this is Zoro, Sanji's boyfriend."

Izo's eyebrows rose, and he couldn't help but be intrigued. Sanji's abrupt stop of his action when he had taken Izo for a woman had implied that he was straight or even homophobic, yet here he was standing with his boyfriend. This was proving to be an interesting evening.

For now, though, he decided to pretend it never happened and turned to Zoro. "I've seen you before, haven't I? You were at my gallery."

"Oh, so you're the guy who draws all those naked people," Zoro said with an understanding nod.

"Guilty as charged," Izo replied as he let them pass him. When they entered the living room, they were greeted by Thatch, who wiped his hands on his apron.

"Hey, you must be Sanji," he said, clasping Sanji's hand with both hands and shaking in what appeared to be a painful manner. Thatch had a tendency to do that when he was nervous. If he was in pain, though, Sanji didn't show it. "I'm Thatch."

"Hello," Sanji said through gritted teeth.

"Thatch, honey," Izo said and gestured to their hands, as Thatch hadn't stopped shaking yet. Thatch seemed to understand and let go of Sanji with a sheepish look on his face. Sanji shook his hand behind his back, indicating that the shake had hurt after all.

"And this is Zoro, Sanji's boyfriend," Ace said, seemingly oblivious to it all. "'Cause Sanji is bi too," he added cheerfully as if it was completely appropriate and cast a meaningful glance at Thatch.

"That's… cool," Thatch said slowly, exchanging a look with Izo. Izo just rolled his eyes. He knew what Ace was doing, though he'd better stop it right now before Thatch got wind of it too. He narrowed his eyes at Ace, who just shrugged innocently.

"Anyway," Sanji said, clearly trying to change the subject, "oddly enough, I didn't come here to discuss my sexuality with strangers, thank you very much. I'm here for the food."

"Aren't we all?" Ace asked with a grin.

"How about I show you to the kitchen?" Thatch suggested. He seemed to have gotten over his nerves, and Izo gave him an approving nod, which was answered by a grin.

After the two left, Izo was still standing with Ace and Zoro in the middle of the room. "Please, have a seat," Izo said towards the latter, as Ace had already made himself at home.

"So Izo, Zoro's part Japanese as well," Ace said to break the silence.

"Really?" Izo turned to Zoro, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Zoro replied in Japanese, prompting Izo to continue in that language. It was nice to talk Japanese to someone. Izo had made a few journeys to Japan, but other than that, he barely used the language, aside from reading it. They continued until Ace started to complain that he couldn't understand a word they were saying. By that time, Thatch and Sanji came into the room with hors-d'oeuvres.

"How's it going?" Izo asked softly when Thatch handed him one of the snacks, placing a hand on his arm.

Thatch hesitated for a bit, eying Sanji, who was arguing with Zoro about one thing or another. "I think it's going okay," he finally said slowly. "He's critical, but he definitely knows what he's talking about and he gets excited easily when we're discussing food. Though, he does seem to have a bit of a temper," he said frowning as he watched Sanji kick Zoro harshly in the shin.

Ace leaned towards them. "Yeah, I probably should have mentioned it before, but it can get a bit violent in the kitchen. Lu's a dishwasher and he often tells of fights that break out."

"Yeah, you could have mentioned that before," Izo said sharply.

Ace shrugged as he snatched another hors-d'oeuvre. "It's still the best restaurant in town."

The rest of the evening, Izo and Ace tried to sway Sanji's opinion by stating how good the food was, and even Zoro was helping in some degree by saying that it tasted way better than Sanji's own cooking, but that only made Sanji mad and start a fight.

After dinner, when Ace and Zoro were helping with the dishes, Sanji went outside to smoke, and Izo followed him. "So tell me," he said, "does he stand a chance?"

Sanji took a long inhale from his cigarette to buy himself some time to think of an answer, no doubt. "He is a great chef," he finally said.

"But?" Izo asked sharply.

Sanji hummed, leaning against the wall of Izo's house. "I fear he might be too nice."

"He's no pushover, I can assure you of that," Izo said, crossing his arms before his chest. Thatch was a people pleaser, that much was true, and probably the reason why he became a cook in the first place, Izo suspected, but he did know the boundaries between nice and being used as a doormat.

"That's not what I mean," Sanji said. "I don't know if Ace told you about how it goes in the kitchen of the Baratie?"

"The fights, you mean? Yeah, he mentioned that just now."

Sanji nodded. "Well, Thatch doesn't seem like a guy you want to punch."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Izo asked.

"Look," Sanji combed with a hand through his hair, "I'm not making the decision. All I can do is ask my old man to give him a chance and maybe a trial night, but honestly, I'm not even sure he _wants_ to work there after seeing what it's like. The other chefs are…" His lips quirked into a smile. "Well, I guess the best word for it is rogues."

"And you?" Izo asked challengingly.

The smile grew. "I wouldn't call myself a rogue."

Before they could continue their conversation, the door opened and Zoro appeared. "The dishes are done, curly brow."

Sanji rolled his eyes – Izo had noted that he had oddly curling eyebrows. "Well, what do you want? A medal?" Still, he stomped out his cigarette and followed Zoro inside. Soon after, they were all leaving, thanking Thatch for the food – Ace in his own ridiculously polite way. He whispered to Izo that he was going to try his best to talk Sanji into hiring Thatch.

When they were all gone, Izo sat down on the couch and took the glass of wine Thatch offered him gratefully. "So, are you satisfied with the way it went?" he asked as he took a sip.

Thatch thought for a moment, pursing his lips. "I guess I am," he said. "I mean, of course it didn't go anything like I expected, but good nonetheless. And you know, if he doesn't hire me, that's okay too. There are enough other restaurants in the city who'd be happy to have me."

"You're acting so maturely about this," Izo said teasingly. "I didn't know you had it in you. Careful! I have wine," he said when Thatch elbowed him in the ribs.

They sat together for a while longer, before Izo prodded Thatch. "Come on, you're falling asleep here." He placed his empty wine glass on the window sill and helped the sleepy Thatch up. Upstairs, Thatch went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Izo moved into the bedroom. He was about to undress when Thatch knocked on the door and entered.

"Before I forget," he said, "I called with Acilia's friend today. You know, the one who wants to rent my apartment."

"Oh?" Izo asked absentmindedly. His blood ran cold when he was reminded of Ace's words, that he had to confess to him before Thatch had no place to run anymore.

"Yeah, I think she's like eighteen or something, so a bit young, but she seems nice. I'm going to meet her for coffee soon, though, just in case."

"That's a little young for you, isn't it?" Izo tried to joke, but it came out more bitterly than he intended.

"It's not a date," Thatch said firmly. "I just want to see who's going to touch my stuff. And by that I mean my furniture and such, before you make an innuendo out of it."

Izo hummed, but he was barely listening. Distractedly, he grabbed his brush and started to brush his hair with brusque movements.

"Izo."

The seriousness of his voice made Izo turn around and he placed the brush back on his dressing table.

Thatch had sat down on the edge of the bed, patting down beside him. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Confused, Izo obeyed and sat down next to Thatch on the bed. He seemed nervous for some reason, fidgeting with his clothes.

"So," he finally started, "the past few weeks have been great, and…" He stopped talking again, seemingly not knowing how to continue.

Izo leaned down to try to make eye contact, but Thatch evaded his glace, worrying Izo. "Are you okay? Have you changed your mind about moving in?" he asked.

"Could you just shut up for a moment?" Thatch asked harshly, but he seemed to startle even himself with his tone. Rubbing his face with his hands, he took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, I just really need to say this."

Izo remained silent, but he did take Thatch's hands in his to encourage him to talk. After a few minutes of silent prompting, Thatch finally looked Izo in the eye, taking a shaky breath.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Izo stared at their joined hands as Thatch's words sank in. Thatch had spoken softly, but he might as well have yelled for the silence that followed and the way that Izo's ears were ringing. Was this really happening? Could it actually be true? Izo felt dizzy and he had trouble breathing.

Thatch's hands slipped from his. "Get out," he hissed, not daring to look at Thatch.

"But–" Thatch started, but Izo wasn't going to let him finish that sentence, already on the verge of tears.

"Get out!" he screamed, his hands trembling. Slowly, Thatch did as he was told without saying another word. Only when the door was closed behind him and Izo was finally alone did he feel like he could breathe again. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to prevent the tears from coming.

Thatch wasn't cruel, so this was not some kind of elaborate joke, but if it wasn't that, it had to mean this was just a dream, and those never ended well for Izo. Mostly because he woke up. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't… After all those years, Thatch couldn't just come out and say it all of a sudden? Not after Izo had kept his mouth shut and his feelings hidden for so long.

Something warm and wet trickled down his cheeks and over his hand, despite his efforts not to cry. He didn't understand what was happening. How could it be a dream when it felt so real? The warmth of Thatch's hands, gently squeezing Izo's…

Yet how could it be real when it felt like a dream? Izo had dreamt so many times of this happening, of Thatch confessing his love for him. Every time, Izo had been happy, but that never lasted long. Either it turned into a nightmare where Thatch was replaced by an evil twin whose only intentions were to harm Izo, or it was amazing, but Izo woke up. How many times would he let his heart get broken like that?

And yet… What if it _was_ real? What if Thatch had actually told him he was in love with Izo, despite everything logic dictated, despite every reason Izo had thought up over the years of why Thatch would never feel the same for him? What if Izo had just ruined his last chance for happiness?

The sound of the front door falling shut woke Izo from his musings. Thatch had left, making the house suddenly feel empty. Izo didn't care anymore if it was a dream or not, he had to stop Thatch from leaving. They had to talk about this.

"Thatch!" he yelled as he stormed down the stairs, but by the time he made it outside, Thatch was nowhere to be seen. Izo's car was still in the driveway, so he couldn't be far, but Izo didn't know which way he would go. Would Thatch go to Marco, or just take a walk to clear his head?

Izo contemplated taking the car to go look for him, when he realised he wasn't wearing any shoes. Reluctantly, he went inside to put something on his feet. His eye caught sight of a paper lying on the table that hadn't been there before, to Izo's knowledge. His heart almost beating out of his chest, Izo picked up the paper and closed his eyes for a moment when he recognised Thatch's handwriting. Taking a deep breath, he read the words.

_Dear Izo,_

_I'm sorry for the way I sprang that on you. I don't blame you for sending me away, I should have eased you into it. I know you'll come to talk to me when you've calmed down, but I just want to explain myself a bit. _

_I've known for a while how you felt about me, or so I thought. When I saw the picture–_

Only now, Izo noticed that there was a photograph attached to the letter with a paperclip. Despite being afraid of what he might find, he looked at it. As he thought, it was the photograph taken by Fossa on Izo's eighteenth birthday. It was supposed to be hidden away in Izo's music box, so he couldn't help but wonder how Thatch had gotten hold of it.

–_I finally realised what that look meant, because I've definitely seen it before. Before you get mad, though, I didn't snoop through your things. A nurse found it under my bed in the hospital after you left the day I woke up. I figured it was yours and not something I was supposed to see, so I put it back in your music box. Since you didn't say anything about it, I think I was right in thinking that. _

_Anyway, I know this picture was taken a long time ago, and I can't be sure if you still feel that way. If not, I'll regret for the rest of my life that I missed my chance. And if you do… I'll try to make up for what I put you through for the rest of my life. _

_I'm going to Pops' now to think for a bit, but I really think that we should talk, because I have a lot more to say. Please come when you feel up for it._

_Yours forever,_

_Thatch_

Tears were threatening to fall again, but Izo brusquely wiped them away. Now was not the time. Hastily slipping on some footwear, Izo ran outside towards Marco's house, praying Ace would be there as well. He needed to talk to someone.

With a perfectly manicured nail, he pressed the doorbell with his index finger, not letting go for several seconds. After a while, longer than Izo would have liked, Ace appeared in the doorway, yawning. He was wearing a robe and, Izo suspected, not much else. Without saying a word or giving Ace a chance to speak, Izo pushed the paper into Ace's hand.

Ace held the letter in the light of the lamp next to the front door as his eyes moved back and forth to read the words. "What picture?" he asked when he had arrived at that point.

Izo handed him the photograph, and Ace took a long look at it. "You look so young!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you saying I look old now?" Izo asked sharply, because, despite the situation, he wasn't about to let himself be insulted.

"No, I just mean… I need to read this," Ace muttered and looked back to the paper in his hand. Finally, he lowered the letter. "But this is great, right? Though, what did he mean, calmed down? What did you do?"

"I yelled at him and told him to get out," Izo said with a sigh. When Ace gave him a deadpanned look, he huffed. "What was I supposed to do? He sprang this on me out of nowhere!"

"I wouldn't call it nowhere," Ace muttered, but continued on a serious tone, "What are you going to do now? You are going to talk to him, right?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why are you here?" Ace asked curiously.

"I–" Izo started, but to be honest, he wasn't sure. He had felt the need to talk to someone, but he could do that with Thatch as well.

"This isn't one of those 'careful what you wish for' type of situations, right?" Ace asked, sounding genuinely worried. "You do still want him, right?"

"Of course I do. I just…" Izo trailed off. He wasn't even sure himself where he was going with that.

"Then go!" Ace turned him around and pushed him back in the direction of his house. "Go after him and get you're happily ever after!" When Izo looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow, Ace shrugged. "Sorry, I've been watching too many Disney movies lately. But I stand by what I said!"

With a slight smile on his face, Izo made his way back to his house and opened the door of his car. It seemed that all he needed was a push in the right direction, and that was exactly what Ace had given him.

Izo drove as fast as was allowed and pulled up on Pops' driveway. The house he grew up in was mostly dark, but he could still see a few lights on. Ringing the doorbell wasn't necessary, as he had the key with him, and Izo stormed into the living room. Unfortunately, he found it empty.

In the dining room, Pops was sitting at the table, sipping from a mug of hot cocoa – no doubt spiced up a little with some rum – and reading the newspaper. When he heard Izo enter, he looked at him over the edge of his reading glasses. "Welcome home, son," he greeted him warmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Thatch here?" Izo asked hastily.

"No, son. Was he coming here?" When Izo nodded, he continued, "Well, if he's taken the bus, it might be a while before he gets here. Sit down," he pulled out a chair and patted invitingly on it, "and have some cocoa."

Izo smiled and grabbed a mug from the kitchen, which Pops filled from the jug on the table as he sat down. While they were sipping their beverage, Izo told Pops everything that had taken place today – or yesterday by now – including meeting Sanji and Thatch's confession.

When he was done, Pops hummed and placed a large hand on Izo's shoulder. "It's good that you came tonight. He'll be happy to see you."

Izo nodded, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Thatch wouldn't be mad, he had already said he understood and it was still Thatch they were talking about, but he had never expected he would find himself in this situation. That he would ever talk about how he felt _with_ Thatch.

After what seemed like forever – even though Pops tried to distract him by telling him about his day – the front door opened again. Almost automatically, Izo rose from his chair, but didn't move any further, watching the door in anticipation.

"Pops?" Thatch's voice called from the living room.

"In here, son!" Pops replied.

Footsteps came their way, and Pops squeezed Izo's hand reassuringly as Izo couldn't take his eyes off the door. Finally, Thatch appeared in the doorway, his face softening when he saw Izo. "Hey," he said.

Izo's lips curled into a smile despite everything. "Hey," he said.

"Well, it looks like you kids need some privacy," Pops said as he walked to the door, the paper folded up under his arm and his mug in his hand. When he passed Thatch, he placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Thatch, welcome home, son. Have some cocoa." He gestured to the jug on the table.

"Thanks, Pops. Good night!" Thatch called after him.

"Good night!" Izo called as well.

When they were alone, however, the room became silent again. Izo fidgeted with his cup nervously, before placing it on the table. "I'll get you a mug," he muttered and fled to the kitchen to buy himself some time. His heart was hammering in his chest, though he wasn't sure why. Thatch had said he was in love with Izo, and Izo felt that way too, so everything should be okay, right?

After he had repeated that to himself a few times, he finally found the courage to return to the dinging room, where he filled Thatch's mug with cocoa without making eye contact. When he was done, though, he could feel the mug being taken from him and Thatch's hand slipping into his.

"Come."

Without putting up a fight, Izo let himself be dragged to the living room, where Thatch sat him down on the couch. They were silent for a moment, before Thatch turned to him, a grin on his face. "I'm glad you came. I mean, I knew you would, but I'd expected you to come in the morning. So I was really happy when I saw your car."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Izo said softly.

Thatch took a sip from his beverage and shook his head. "It's okay, I understand. Did you get my note?"

Izo nodded.

"Good, good." Thatch clasped his hands together and leaned on them with his chin. "I promise I will explain everything, but before I do, could you please say yes or no?"

It was clear what Thatch wanted answered, but Izo was not going to allow any miscommunication. "That depends on how you phrase the question."

Thatch nodded, looking in front of him. "Was I right? About the picture, I mean."

"Yes."

Thatch nodded again, taking a shaky breath before finally looking Izo in the eye. "And… now?" he asked hesitantly.

Izo bit his lip, not knowing whether he should laugh or cry. "Yes," he said hoarsely.

Thatch took a shaky breath, pulling Izo tightly against him. Izo could feel him tremble and buried his face in his chest, still not able to believe that this was actually happening. For a while, they didn't move, until Thatch finally pulled back. "I promised you I'd explain everything."

"Before you do, can you answer a question for me?" Izo asked. He had taken away Thatch's worries, so now it was time for him to return the favour. Closing his eyes, he asked, "Is this because of the coma?" Ever since it happened, he had feared that it would change Thatch, or that he would let himself be changed. Since he fully recovered, however, Izo had only witnessed the Thatch he knew and loved, but he still needed to hear it be said out loud.

"No," Thatch replied. "Well, yes, in a way, but not how you might think. Let me explain." He took a more comfortable position on the couch and took another sip from his cocoa, considering where he should start.

"During my coma," he finally started, "I dreamt a lot about you. Well, apparently, they weren't really dreams, according to my physical therapist, but interpretations of things that happened around me. So I guess it made sense they were a lot about you, seeing you haven't left my side." He took Izo's hand in his. "But the visions I had… They were about you and me, living together and," he grinned sheepishly, "we kissed. A lot. It was nice. So when you kissed me for real when I woke up, it took a long time for me to realise it hadn't been a dream."

He remained silent for a moment, as if lost in thought, and Izo took the opportunity to crawl close against him. Thatch wrapped an arm around him as he continued his story. "When that nurse gave me the photo, I guess it just finally clicked in my head. How you felt about me, I mean. I should have seen it a long time ago." He sighed.

"Obviously, you weren't ready," Izo said softly, still lying against Thatch's chest. The rise and fall of his chest, along with his steady heartbeat was enough to convince Izo that this was actually real.

"Maybe. When I started to think about it, I realised that I've had feelings for you as well for a while already." Thatch caressed Izo's hair when he snapped his head up. "I just never interpreted it as anything other than friendship. When I was with women, on dates and such, I was always more excited to tell you about them afterward than actually being around them."

Izo moved, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of Thatch's neck. He felt Thatch tightening his grip on him, as if he was afraid to let go.

"Anyway," Thatch continued softly, "once I figured out I might have feelings for you too, I had to be sure that you felt that way for me. I mean, I know I've seen you look at me like you did on the photograph before, but I had to be certain it meant what I thought it did."

"Is that why you asked me out on a date?" Izo asked, sitting up, though, because Thatch was still holding him, he couldn't move that much. He was a bit indignant that Thatch had done that on purpose.

Thatch smiled sheepishly. "That was the ultimate test, yes."

Izo snorted and slapped Thatch against his chest, though it was more playful than anything else. Thatch laughed and cupped Izo's cheek, before his face turned serious again. "Can I kiss you?" he asked earnestly.

Izo wanted to say yes more than anything, but there was still something he needed answered. "Thatch, are you certain?" he asked, his stomach twisting at the thought of a negative answer. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that after the hope Thatch had given him.

Thatch caressed his cheek, his fingers barely touching his skin. "I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't," he said. "I wanted you to be able to say no, before I moved in, so I still had a place to go."

Izo nodded, briefly wondering if Ace had given Thatch the same advice. But he couldn't know, could he?

"Can I kiss you?" Thatch asked again, excitement clear on his face.

Izo let out a laugh. "Are you just going to keep asking?"

"Until you say no."

"What if I say yes?" Izo asked, his lips curled into a smile. He had to chuckle when Thatch looked almost shocked, as if he had never expected to get permission, but all coherent thought disappeared when Thatch finally, _finally_, pressed their lips together.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks Vergina-spva and Myladyday for beta'ing

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Izo had expected he wouldn't be able to sleep, but it turned out the whole day had exhausted him, especially the worrying. He had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

After they had talked things out last night – and had kissed for the first time, Izo thought smugly – they had decided to go to bed, each to their own so they could rest. Thatch had looked as exhausted as Izo had felt, so that had probably been a good call. Izo wasn't sure what would have happened if they had shared a bed, but at least it would have taken longer before they went to sleep.

It still felt surreal that last night had actually happened, but Izo wasn't doubting anymore. Thatch had made himself clear and it was obvious he was as committed to this as Izo was.

Izo rose from his bed and after a quick shower, he went back to his room to get dressed. When he was done, he was about to pin up his hair, like he usually did, when he remembered how Thatch had ran his fingers through the strands when they kissed last night, and with a grin, Izo decided to let it hang loose today.

As he came down the stairs, he could hear Thatch from the kitchen, singing some kind of love song, which made Izo smile again. As much as he didn't expect this to happen, he was so happy that it had. They still had to talk some more, but for now, Izo was truly happy.

When Thatch heard him enter, he stopped singing and turned around, a grin stretching across his face. "Good morning," he said. "You're having your hair down today." It was more a statement than a question, as Izo usually only let his fall around his shoulder in the evening or on special occasions.

"Morning," Izo replied. Despite his best efforts, his face mirrored Thatch's. "Yes, I felt like it." He decided not to tell Thatch that it was because he hoped that Thatch would run his fingers through it again, that would only give him weird ideas.

"Did you sleep well?" Thatch put down his spatula and walked over to him, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"I did." Izo bit his lip when Thatch looked up again, the air heavy between them.

"Morning, sons," Pops' voice sounded, bringing down an enormous hand on each of their backs and effectively ruining the moment like a pro. Still, Izo couldn't be upset about it, he was feeling too good for that.

"Morning, Pops."

"Breakfast is almost ready," Thatch said, which Izo and Whitebeard took as their cue to leave.

In the dining room, Izo set the table for the three of them, as Pops' nurse had the day off. He was humming the same song Thatch had been singing before, but even when he caught himself, he didn't feel the need to stop.

"You look happy," Pops noted, sounding fond.

"That's because I am," Izo replied smiling.

"I take it last night's talk went well, then."

"It did." Suddenly, his good mood disappeared as a crippling fear hit him. "That's okay, right?" he stammered. "I mean, we're family and…"

Pops smiled and pulled Izo close. "I want my sons to be happy. You deserve it, my boy, after all these years."

Izo nodded, and his lip started to tremble, suddenly feeling like that eight year old with no one to turn to. Except that he now had a family that accepted him for who he was and who he loved. He wrapped his arms around Pops' neck.

"Breakfast's ready," Thatch's voice sounded as he walked into the room, pushing the door open with his elbow. Izo hastened to help him and took one of the dishes from him. Thatch flashed him a grin.

"So, Thatch, I hear you might get a job at a fancy restaurant?" Pops asked as they were eating.

"Yeah, maybe. The dad of a friend of Ace's owns a restaurant, so he might be able to pull some strings for me," Thatch replied, smiling. Enthusiastically, he started to tell about the previous evening and everything he had cooked.

Izo smiled fondly at him as he leaned with his head on his hand and listened to his story. Pops caught him and winked at him. Izo felt a little silly about feeling so giddy, but he couldn't help it. He was in love.

After breakfast, they brought the dishes to the kitchen, which Pops and Izo would do since Thatch had cooked. Thatch followed them nonetheless and took the dishes from Izo when he had dried them. Izo let him, knowing him well enough to know that Thatch wasn't one to sit still and do nothing while others worked.

"So tell me, sons," Pops said, scrubbing a plate clean, "does anyone else know about you or is it still a secret?"

"Ace knows," Thatch and Izo said simultaneously. They looked at each other confused.

"Wait, you told him?" Izo asked.

Thatch rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Not really. I just had some questions and he guessed."

"What kind of questions?"

"You know, about sexuality and stuff," Thatch muttered. He seemed shy, and it was so adorable that Izo wanted to kiss him. "But wait," he continued, "then he knew about you too?"

"He figured it out." The fact that Ace had apparently known about them both and had not said a word made Izo wonder if he should punch him or bake him a cake, because he had obviously been pushing them in the right direction and had managed to be subtle about it, which was an impressive feat in itself, seeing how badly he wanted them to get together.

"When?"

Izo thought back to his birthday last October, when Thatch had been bragging about Nojiko. Izo had broken down on Marco's shoulder and Ace had caught him. "A while back," he replied. "It's not important."

Thatch looked at him, a sad look in his eyes, as if he knew what Izo was thinking.

"Anyway," Izo hastily said, "Marco knew about me too, but I take it that Ace has brought him up to speed as well. I went by Marco's house last night before coming here," he confessed. "Fossa might have his suspicions because of the photo, if he hasn't forgotten by now."

Thatch put down the dish he was holding on the counter and wrapped his arms around Izo, pulling him close. Izo knew what he was doing, as it felt like a silent apology, but he was having none of that. If they were going to work out as a couple – it still felt weird thinking that – Thatch couldn't keep feeling guilty for not noticing Izo's feelings. When they were alone again, Izo would address it, but for now, he decided to distract Thatch.

"Come, these dishes aren't going to clean away themselves," he said and pushed the dish in Thatch's hands again.

"So are we telling people then?" Thatch asked as he did as he was told.

Izo shrugged. "I don't see why not. Unless you prefer not to."

A grin broke through on Thatch's face. "I'd like to, otherwise they'll never believe I'm dating someone so hot."

Izo snorted and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't prevent a smile from creeping up his face. Smooth bastard.

"We could tell everyone at the party," Thatch suggested.

Izo raised an eyebrow as he took a clean, wet plate from Pops. "What party?"

"You don't think I'd move in with you without having a party, did you?" Thatch asked with a frown.

Izo let out a laugh. "Of course, what was I thinking?" Their family really took any excuse to throw a party, so how it had slipped his mind was beyond him.

"Yes, what were you thinking," Thatch asked mock-indignantly. "It's been way too long since we had a party, anyway."

* * *

They ended up staying for the most part of the day, doing odd chores around the house and talking to Pops. After dinner, they went back to Izo's home, with the promise that they would send an invitation once they had set a date for the party.

When they were inside, Thatch let himself fall on the couch with a pleased sigh. "I don't know why, but it feels like I've been away for longer than I have."

"Perhaps because so much has changed since you left?" Izo asked, taking Thatch's invitingly outstretched hands before he was pulled on the couch.

Thatch hummed in agreement and cupped Izo's cheek. His eyes softened. "I'm really sorry it took me so long," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I've played a large part in my own misery, Thatch. I could have told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

Izo sat up. "Because you're my brother and my best friend. Because you were supposed to be straight."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. It came as a bit of a surprise for me as well that I wasn't." Thatch smiled sheepishly.

"Does that mean you're really okay with me being a man?" Izo asked.

Thatch wrapped his arms around Izo's waist and pulled him close. "You're Izo, that's the only thing that matters to me." Their lips met again, as chaste as last night at first, before Izo decided to take a bold step and deepened the kiss. Thatch let out a surprised noise, which soon turned into a pleased moan, and his hands guided Izo back until he was lying flat on the couch.

Thatch's beard felt rough against his chin, but Izo decided he could get used to that, as Thatch's fingers ran through his hair. Izo had never felt this happy.

Eventually, Thatch pulled back, but remained lying in his position on top of Izo as he leaned with his head on his hand. "I don't think I've seen you from this angle before," he said, amused.

"Same here," Izo said and pulled Thatch forward by his shirt for a quick kiss.

Instead of returning to his former position, however, Thatch stayed close to Izo, his nose hovering over Izo's. "I could kiss you all day," he said softly.

"Who's stopping you?" Izo asked, his eyes shining.

Thatch laughed and leaned down again as Izo wrapped his arms around his neck. He couldn't run his fingers through Thatch's hair as it was stiff with hair gel to keep his pompadour intact, so he had to make do with caressing the short hairs in the back.

Of course, he had imagined many times what it would be like to kiss Thatch, but nothing beat the real thing. He agreed with Thatch's sentiment that he could do this all day. However, there was something on his mind.

"Maybe we should let Ace know everything's okay with us," Izo said musing. "I mean, I rang him out of bed and I think he was about to have sex with Marco."

Thatch made a face, and Izo had to laugh. Thatch had always preferred to be kept in the dark about Marco's sex life, as he looked up to his older brother.

"Besides," Izo continued, "he's been trying really hard to get us together, so I guess he deserves to know."

"Fine," Thatch said, "how do you want to tell him? Oh, I know!"

Izo was surprised when Thatch suddenly leaned down again to kiss him, and even more so when he took a picture of it with his phone.

"There," he said, showing the photo triumphantly. "That should convey the message, right?"

Izo let out a laugh. "You're always so subtle."

Thatch shrugged. "Like Ace is ever subtle. Can I send it?"

"Sure."

Thatch pressed a few buttons before putting his phone away, looking pleased with himself. "Now, where was I?"

"I think I remember," Izo replied with a grin and he pulled Thatch close by the front of his shirt. Before their lips could touch, however, the phone in Thatch's pocket started to vibrate, almost causing Thatch to knee Izo in the groin.

Thatch made a displeased noise as he went to retrieve his phone. However, when he saw who was calling, he smiled. "It's Ace."

"Put it on speaker," Izo said.

Thatch pressed the answer button. "Hey A–"

"You guys are finally together!" Ace interrupted them loudly. "I knew you would! All you needed was a push in the right direction." He sounded somewhat smug.

"You knew about us both and you didn't say anything," Izo said accusingly.

It stayed silent at the other end of the line for a moment. "Yeah, well, you both made me promise not to say anything, so don't go blaming this on me," Ace said, miffed. "But you don't have to thank me, your happiness is thanks enough."

Izo snorted, despite the fact that he did, in fact, owe Ace at the very least a huge thank you for all his support. Maybe he would bake him some muffins.

Another voice could be heard in the background, Marco's no doubt, but Izo couldn't understand what he was saying. "I'm not bothering them," Ace replied to him. "And if I did, Izo hardly chose a good time to stop by last night… Oi!"

"Congratulations you two," Marco's voice sounded warmly through the speaker. No doubt he had wormed the phone away from Ace. "I'm sure you have better things on your mind right now, but Ace is just excited, as am I. But I'll get him out of your hair."

"Thanks, Marco," Izo said, both for his congratulation and the fact that he kept Ace at bay. As grateful as Izo was to him, it had been nice to finally have some alone time with Thatch, now that they were officially together.

"Wait!" he heard Ace call before Marco could hang up, and he sounded much closer when he continued, "Before I forget, Thatch, Sanji called today. If you're still up to it, you can do a trial night at the Baratie."

Thatch sat up on the couch, and Izo followed his example. "Really?" he asked, sounding genuinely happy and flashed Izo a grin.

"Yeah, I think he was impressed. So I'll give him your number and you can arrange a date, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ace."

"You're welcome. So, I'll leave you to your business then." Ace pronounced the word 'business' like it was an innuendo, and Izo wouldn't be surprised if it was. "Congrats again, you guys!" With that, he hang up.

Thatch placed his phone on the window sill and smiled.

"Are you excited about the restaurant?" Izo asked, moving closer to him.

"I am." Thatch grinned again. "It sounds like a challenge."

"Just don't let yourself get punched in the face," Izo said, amused. "But congratulations, you deserve it."

Thatch smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Maybe. I'm not even sure if I deserve you."

Izo moved on the couch, pushing Thatch's legs apart so he could sit between them, and cupped his cheek. "Yes, you do," he said earnestly, because he needed to convey his point. "This is not going to work if you keep feeling guilty, or if we keep wondering what would have happened if I told you earlier. So let's have a fresh start, okay? Just you and me."

Thatch smiled again, and Izo was pleased to see that the sadness had disappeared. "I'd like that."

"Good." With a smile, Izo leaned in and kissed him, still a bit giddy about the fact that he could do that now. He could feel Thatch's heart beat rapidly, making his excitement clear, and suddenly, Izo felt the irresistible urge to convey his feelings into words. His face still close to Thatch's, he finally spoke the words that he had been dying to say since his eighteenth birthday.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

The final chapter is here! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing ^^

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

The song is Under Jolly Roger by Santiano

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Have you been here before?" Ace asked Izo as he held the door of the restaurant open for Marco.

"I have, actually, but not since it reopened." Izo looked around the room they were currently standing in. It was in the same style as it had been before it burned down, only bigger. It was obvious they went with an ocean theme, which was fitting, considering the logo was a giant fish. Inside, there were some aquaria and many models of old sailing ships, but in all, it was quite tasteful.

"Sanji's cooking is the best," Ace continued cheerfully, sighing happily. "To be honest, I can't decide which I like more, his or Thatch's."

"The poor thing has to make do with my cooking most of the week," Marco said amusedly.

"I thought he'd eat anything," Sanji's voice suddenly sounded next to them. He was wearing a suit, a dishtowel over his arm and balancing a tray on his fingertips.

"I thought so too, but he likes my muffins, so he must have exquisite taste," Izo said.

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow.

"Believe me, you don't want to try them," Marco warned him. "They are inedible. No offence."

Izo huffed. "Excuse you, but Thatch said they had gotten better, so."

Ace's eyes started to shine. "Even better? You have to make me some more then!"

Marco shook his head, smiling.

"Let me take you to your table," Sanji said. "I've reserved one near the kitchen in case Thatch has a free moment. That's not the case right now, as it is rush hour."

Izo could see that. At first sight, it didn't seem like there was any free table, and this was only a weekday. The last time he was here, he had been dining with a client, and the food had been absolutely amazing, so it didn't come as a surprise that it was still popular. Thatch had to have his hands full. "How is he doing?" he asked Sanji.

"Well, he is unfazed by the bustle, that's for sure. He remains cheerful and he actually coaxed the other chefs into singing sailor songs," Sanji replied.

Izo, Marco and Ace started to laugh. "I'm not surprised about that," the latter said. "The first time I came over to them," he gestured in Marco's and Izo's general direction, "all brothers suddenly started to sing sailor songs. It's fun."

"At least it seems to keep them at bay," Sanji said with a sigh. "I'll get you the menus." He walked away.

"It sounds like he's having fun," Ace said excitedly.

Izo leaned with his head on his hand and smiled. Tonight was Thatch's trial night at the Baratie, and Izo, Marco, and Ace had come to support him. It would probably only be emotional support, seeing how busy he was, but Thatch appreciated it nonetheless. Besides, Izo thought it was just nice to eat fancy food with his brothers.

A waitress came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray, and fragments of a sailor song reached them. Izo chuckled, only barely keeping himself from singing along. It would probably not be appreciated.

Sanji returned with their menus and after taking their orders, he pushed the door of the kitchen open. Another part of the chorus could be heard, until the door fell close behind Sanji.

"So, how's it going between you two?" Ace asked as he opened his menu.

Izo smiled, thinking about the past few days. It had been some of the best of his life, even if his routine hadn't changed that much, aside from the fact that he was now allowed to kiss Thatch. Still, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, and Izo couldn't remember when he had been this happy before. "It's going very well," he finally said.

Ace grinned at him. "I figured as much, seeing that you haven't stopped smiling since I saw you. But I'm really happy for you. Marco, you're taking a starter, right?"

Izo smiled at how easily Ace switched the subject, and was even more amused when Marco asked sighing what Ace would like that he ordered. The starter would eventually be consumed by Ace anyway.

"By the way," Izo said, causing Marco and Ace to look up from the menu, "tonight is on me, so don't hesitate to order what you like." He held up his hand when Marco was about to protest. "I insist. You both have been worrying about me and Thatch, so this is my way of saying thank you."

"So, is it okay if I take two starters?" Ace asked excitedly.

Marco laughed. "The way to man's heart is through his stomach after all."

Ace pouted and elbowed him in the ribs. "The food's just really good here."

Despite the rush, their food came relatively fast. Izo immediately saw that Thatch had made up his plate, as there was a small heart made out of sauce. It was a bit sappy, but Izo had to smile nonetheless.

When dessert came, Thatch finally had a moment to see them, bringing their food himself. He looked adorable in his chef's outfit, in Izo's opinion, even if it was covered in stains.

"How is it going?" Marco asked, smiling despite the fact that his dessert was snatched from under his nose. He probably hadn't expected anything else.

"It's going well," Thatch replied, his hand sneaking on Izo's back.

"Sounds like you're having fun in there," Ace said with his mouth full of chocolate cake.

"I have, yeah. The chefs are a bit rough on the outside, but they're all sailors at heart." He patted on his chest dramatically. "Apparently, the owner has taken most of them in off the street and taught them how to cook himself."

"How's Lu doing?" Ace pulled a painful face when Izo slapped his hand away from his dessert. Thatch had made it, after all.

Thatch let out a laugh. "He's being fed constantly, in addition to clearing off the plates, so he's not complaining. And Sanji has a way to get him to work."

Ace snickered. "That sounds about right."

"Alright, I have to get back." Thatch leaned down to give Izo a kiss. Izo's cheeks coloured a little as they had never kissed in public before, much less in front of his family. Still, he wasn't complaining.

"It might get late tonight, so don't wait up, okay?" Thatch continued.

Izo snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm perfectly fine here until the kitchen closes."

Thatch grinned, obviously happy that Izo decided to stay. "Alright, I'll see if I can sneak you some more dessert." Under loud cheering of Ace, he left for the kitchen again.

The party to celebrate Thatch moving in with Izo was as much of a chaos as it always was, but Izo was happy all their brothers had made it. As had Shanks, because he had caught wind there would be a party, Luffy, and several people who had grown up in the orphanages owned by Pops. Izo had warned his neighbours in advance, because even though he had a detached house, parties with his family could get loud.

The kitchen door opened and Thatch came inside, bringing with him loud laughter and music from the living room. "Hey, you're not hiding in here, are you?" he asked amusedly.

"I'm not, " Izo replied. "I'm restocking the muffins. They're actually eating them." He turned around, beaming.

Thatch laughed. "I told you they're getting better. Though, I think it was mostly Ace who ate them, and Luffy, of course."

"I don't care," Izo said with a huff. "They like my muffins!"

Thatch smiled again and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. With a sigh, he placed his chin on Izo's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Izo placed the plate of muffins back on the counter to caress Thatch's back. "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little," Thatch admitted. "I mean, I'm not backing out and I know they'll be happy for us, just…"

Izo took his face between his hands. "They're our family, of course they'll be happy for us. If Pops's okay with this, then they will be too. And if they are not," he continued a bit heated, "then I'll kick all of their asses personally."

Thatch laughed and kissed his lips. "They will be happy, I know they will be."

"Only one way to find out." Izo took Thatch's hand and picked up the plate of muffins.

It was snatched from his hand the moment he exited the kitchen, but Izo was just pleased when he saw Luffy and Ace stuff themselves, especially when Ace gave him the thumbs up. The stock of booze was dwindling rapidly, but there was more where that came from. It was tradition for everyone to bring some booze, as it would cost a fortune if only one person had to buy it all. In the hallway there were several more cases of beer and other alcoholic beverages.

The party was as much fun as it usually was, but Izo could still feel the nerves radiating from Thatch. Fortunately, Izo knew just what would put him at ease. He walked to the stereo providing the music and turned it off for a moment, ignoring the protests, before putting up a familiar tune. When the first notes played, he could see Thatch perk up from the corner of his eye, and it didn't take long before he started singing the first verse.

_The kingdom of the sea, it is ours to reign  
We broke our chains, we broke our chains _

The repetition was echoed by the rest of the people present, including Izo. Luffy didn't seem to know the words, as he hadn't been to many of their parties yet, but he sang along all the same.

_No man shall ever take our liberty again  
We ride along the waves, our hearts are strong  
We're rolling on, we're rolling on  
May freedom guide the way, somewhere out where we belong_

By the time the chorus started, Thatch seemed to have forgotten all about his nerves, dancing around with Rakuyo. They weren't the only ones, though, everyone who wasn't too drunk yet – or perhaps not drunk enough – enthusiastically joined in.

_Under Jolly Roger  
We sail the seven seas  
Under Jolly Roger  
Our hearts are wild and free  
Go raise the colours  
We paint the sky in burning red _

_Under Jolly Roger  
It's treasure that we seek  
Under Jolly Roger  
We roll in our fleet  
Salute our brothers  
Go paint the sky in burning red  
Come and raise the flag_

_Raise the flag  
Raise the flag  
Raise the flag_

As the last notes died away, everyone continued with the things they had been doing before the song started. Thatch, however, looked much happier and he flashed Izo a grin, no doubt knowing he had done it on purpose.

"Guys, can I have your attention?" Thatch suddenly called. The music was turned down and all eyes were on him. He looked over his shoulder at Izo, who nodded encouragingly. "So," he started, "aside from me moving in with Izo, there's another reason to celebrate."

"Then throw another party tomorrow!" Hatura called and he was supported by many cheers.

"Like we need another reason!" Rakuyo said, and there was cheering at that as well.

"How about I tell you the reason and we can continue partying?" Thatch asked. He was met with even more cheers and applause. However, now that it came to the crunch, Thatch seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well, spit it out then!" Fossa called.

Thatch looked at Izo for support and took his hand. However, suddenly, Izo found himself being dipped with Thatch's lips pressed against his.

When Thatch put him upright again, they were surrounded by an eerie silence. Everyone was looking at Izo in anticipation, as if they were expecting him to beat the crap out of Thatch for pulling a stunt like that. Instead, though, Izo smirked and wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck to kiss him again. This time, the silence was broken by loud cheering and whooping. Izo smiled against Thatch's lips, because he had expected that exact reaction.

What he hadn't expected, however, was for Jiro to say, "So who had today in the pool?"

"That would be me." Ace jumped up, laughing excitedly.

"Excuse me?" The whole room froze when Izo spoke those words, and the colour drained from Ace's face.

"I-I just figured when you announced the party, you might tell everyone," he stammered under Izo's deadly gaze.

"Wait, did you know this?" Rakuyo exclaimed.

"Cheater!" Haruta agreed with him.

"I just wanted to make some money!" Still, Ace started to run for his life, followed by Haruta, Rakuyo and several others who no doubt had lost some money as well. Soon, a loud splashing could be heard when Ace was thrown into the pool.

"That sounds like fun," Luffy said and ran after them, moments before another splash sounded, before Ace started yelling how Luffy was an idiot because he couldn't swim.

Izo turned to his brothers, his arms crossed before his chest. "You've been betting on us?"

Several of his brothers took a step backwards, fearing his wrath, but Curiel, a seasoned soldier, stood his ground. "Well, once you two moved in together during Thatch's recovery, we figured it was only a matter of time before something would happen."

"Everyone ships you two," Kingdew added.

"What does that even mean?" Thatch asked, but Izo patted him on the shoulder.

"I explain later. And you," he looked at Kingdew, "read too much fanfiction."

Namur grinned. "We're just happy for you. Congrats, bro."

After everyone had hugged or kissed Izo and Thatch, the party continued like it hadn't been interrupted. The fact that everyone just accepted their love was something that Izo loved about his family. They only cared about each other's happiness and not about the way they obtained it.

Izo danced with several people before he went looking for Thatch. He found him sitting next to Shanks.

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that?" Shanks said to Thatch as he sipped from the bottle in his hand. "Izo's one fine piece of ass."

"One fine piece of ass you'll never have," Izo said amusedly to let them know that he was within earshot.

"Not for lack of trying," Shanks said with a dramatic sigh. "What does he have that I don't? We're both handsome, funny and have amazing hair."

"Wait, you hit on Izo?" Thatch asked surprised. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because I turned him down. I'm not going to date my brother's ex."

"You only date your brother," Shanks said, grinning around his bottle.

"Just this one." Izo sat himself down on Thatch's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Shanks held up his bottle in silent cheers and grinned at them.

Placing his head against Thatch's, Izo watched his family sing and dance with a smile. Ace and Luffy came back inside dripping wet and were soon provided with dry clothes, before they rejoined the party. Pops was sitting on the couch drinking from a bottle of rum, soon joined by Shanks, and they appeared to make a contest out of who could finish the fastest. Izo couldn't see who won, but it didn't matter anyway. The only thing that mattered to Izo right now was that he had his family around him and his love close by.

He was finally happy, and he was going to let no one ever take that away from him.

**END**


End file.
